


Servitude

by insaneshadowfangirl, LucyRed



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Chara, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Bad Puns, Dehumanization, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Misery, Mpreg, Multi, Pain, Porn, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans torture, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Suffering, Swapfell Sans, Torture, Underfell Sans, beastialtiy, etc - Freeform, etc etc - Freeform, horrible, lucy and insane are horrible people with horrible kinks, not much else, slave AU, this is porn, threats of abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/LucyRed
Summary: Many, many years ago, humans and monsters went to war.The monsters lost.





	1. Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> *innocent smile*

Sans scowls from his tiny cage at anyone that happens to stop and look at him for a second too long. His wraps his arms around his growling stomach and grits his teeth, tail lashing in agitation at the buyers that laugh at him. A 1HP monster? No use for fights - he'd be killed immediately. And with the low energy that 1HP comes with, that would make him useless in any field, really.

He overhears someone joking about buying him as a treat for their pet dogs and starts growling, trying to mask his fear as the human double checks his price tag. “Cheaper than a dog bone.” He says.

“don't you fucking dare!” Sans snarls, baring his teeth, “i’ll break your fucking mutt’s neck!”

“The bone bites back!” The man laughs, and then there’s a pattering of feet as a small human… girl? Boy? Child, in a lavender tee with blue stripes and matching shorts runs by and nearly bowls the guy over. 

“Oops!” They yelp. “Sorry mister!”

Another human runs up, this one a teenager in a bright yellow sweater with a lime green stripe in the middle despite their clear age of ‘too old for a striped shirt’. “Frisk! Are you alright?”

“I fell.” The child says unnecessarily. 

“Clearly.” The older teen drawls, half-cast red eyes looking around. “Sorry ‘bout that, guy. Friskles here’s a little… over the top, sometimes.” They lift the small brat onto their shoulders and look around, their demonic-colored stare landing on Sans.

He snarls at them and scoots back further against the cage, breathing heavily and trying to calm his thrashing tail. It bangs against the sides of the kennel relentlessly. 

They stare at him for a moment before a grin slowly unfolds on their face. It’s far from a nice expression. “Were you going to buy this one?”

“I was gonna take him home and let Moxie chew on ‘im. Seems like that's all he's good for.”

Sans turns his head left and right as if looking for an escape, his chest rising and falling rapidly. There has to be some kind of policy against this. 

“You’re clearly not as creative as me.” The teenager laughs. 

“Oh yeah?”

Sans rolls his eyes. The fuck does any  _ human _ know? He draws his legs in, keeping his teeth grit. If this guy tries to buy him he'll put up a fight. 

“I’ll give you a hundred if you let me buy him.” 

Sans’s glare immediately switches to the rich brat. 

“A  _ hundred _ ? What, does it grant wishes?”

They laugh. “Nah, just  _ fun _ .” 

Sans stares at them in confusion, but the man's amused expression twists into one of disgust. He snatches the hundred from their hand and walks off, muttering ‘freak’ under his breath. 

They snicker. “Some people will be offended by anyone.”

‘Frisk’ pokes them. “You didn’t have to be so rude.”

“Oh kiddo. Why don’t you do me a favor and go get one of the workers so we can take our new friend home?” They set the kid on the ground. Frisk salutes and runs back into the crowd.

Sans squints at them, glaring and keeping backed away from the cage door.

Chara’s grin only grows the longer they watch him. “You and I are gonna have a  _ great _ time~.”

His glare darkens and his eye starts to burn. But he can’t do more than that. The blasted magic dampener locked around his neck won’t allow it. His sharp teeth allow for a good bit of pain, however, as this new asshole is destined to find out. 

One of the harried-looking workers jogs up with the child, falling over himself to please the teenager…for whatever reason. Sans isn’t exactly up to date with news. Who lets their  _ slave  _ read the tabloids? He can do nothing but watch as cash is exchanged and delivery is set up. The human-- Chara, according to the conversation, Chara Dreemurr-- shakes hands with the old bastard who runs the show and blows Sans a kiss before turning to go.

He scowls after them, giving a huff and lying down. The crowds have thinned out enough to allow him some time to sleep…

Sans wakes up as the cage is dropped heavily onto the floor of a delivery truck, amidst several others stacked together. A white cloth is thrown over his so he can’t see anything, and the thud of another cage being dropped atop his rattles through his bones. 

On his way to another new Master. Sans knew the routine by now. He groans and holds his aching skull, staying curled up in the far corner of his kennel and tucking in. There's nothing new to be scared of. But he finds himself trembling anyway.

Maybe this one will lose their temper and kill him… He'd been passed around a lot over the years, but he always ended up back at the market. Who wanted a useless slave? He was too frail to kick around much and too perpetually exhausted to be any good for labor. The only reason he wasn't dead yet was because you couldn't get your money back for a dead slave, so they tended to return him or sell him before they accidentally killed him.

The constant banging of cages being stacked slows and eventually stops, and Sans hears the doors to the truck slam. After a moment, the air begins to hum and the floor begins to move. He opens his eyes to stare at the cloth covering the entrance of his cage, watching sunlight move across the tarp.

Out of the frying pan…

It’s times like this that he  _ really _ misses his brother. Papyrus was  _ actually useful _ , so their first Master kept him when they returned Sans, and Sans hadn’t seen or heard from him since. He’s probably got a good life. Sans scowls at the thought. Of course he does. Papyrus always had it fucking easy… A good personality, a great work ethic…eager to please to the point of ridiculousness… it really wasn't fair that he had all the good stuff, the stuff a monster needed to keep their owner happy with them. But Sans still misses him, especially when he was waiting for the hammer to fall. His new Master could do  _ anything. _

The skeleton settles back into the corner, resting his skull on his arms. He was almost more used to kennel life than domestic. At least it was a simple routine. Sit there, be ugly and nasty to anyone that looks at him...get denied food for another night…

Sans sighs through his teeth, focusing instead on how uncomfortable he feels. Maybe he’ll get a meal, at least, before he’s sent back. That will be nice. 

And maybe the moon is actually made out of cheese. 

His SOUL gives a hungry pang at the metaphor and Sans almost laughs bitterly but manages to stifle it. He can't even think about food without feeling miserable. What was this, day five? So long as this new master isn’t going to try and make him do tricks. Not because he’d bite off their hand like he had last time some stupid monster owner had attempted to make him do that but because he literally doesn’t have the energy to sit up for more than two minutes at a time.

That last time had been awful, though. Occasionally he did get bought by some weirdo who wanted a pet or companion for themself or their child, and those were usually alright for the first few days, until the buyer realized that he didn't make a very  _ good  _ pet, and sent him back for a better suited one, but that particular owner had beaten him black and blue and made him do some of the most  _ humiliating  _ things… Sans shudders.

He decides to stop with the internal speculation and just get some sleep while he still can. It's not easy with his empty belly, but eventually the motion of the truck and the darkness of the tarp lull him to sleep. 

 

The truck rolls to another uneasy stop, once again jolting Sans awake. He grumbles wordlessly, but that turns into a yelp as it’s his cage, and not another, that’s lifted off of the bed and hefted along. He stiffens, staying up against the back of the kennel and glaring in preparation to meet the face that ends up opening the door. They’re in for a hell of a bite, that’s for fucking sure…

The cage is set down with a muted thump, and then there is silence. After a moment, the tarp is tugged off.

“Well hello there.” The teenager from before smirks down at him.

Sans just scowls at them. If every human is so intent on treating him like he’s a stupid animal that he sees no reason to humor any of them with conversation.

“It’s not very nice to ignore your owner. Are you sure you want to get on my bad side the very first day?”

Sans rolls his eyes and sneers at them, “ _ hi _ . great to fuckin’ meet you,  _ master _ .”

The human laughs at him. “Well this is going to be fun, I can tell.” They reach down to unlock the kennel.

Sans stays where he is at the back, glaring at them steadily in spite of the urge from his exhausted body to close his eyes.

The door swings open. “Come on out~.”

“couldn’t even if i wanted to.”

“Oh?” They say in a low voice. “And why not?”

“i can’t fuckin’ move, that’s fuckin’ ‘why not’, genius. you think they feed and water a pathetic little waste of space like me? put your head on.”

“You have plenty of energy to yell at me.” They note with a smirk. “And I  _ was _ going to feed you, but if you won’t even make an effort then I guess your dinner will go in the trash.”

“guess it fuckin’ will.”

Chara simply smirks and waves mockingly before turning and leaving the room. “I’ll be in the next room if you change your mind~.”

“go fuck yourself.” Sans snarks after them, laying back down and closing his eyes. Yeah this was pretty standard so far. ‘Do this thing that’s physically impossible.’ Punish him for it when he can’t comply. Yep.

Humans are shitbags.

It’s a few minutes later that a human woman in a maid outfit walks in and drops a dog dish full of torn-up bread in front of his cage. Without a word, she turns around and waltzes out. 

Sans pulls it inside and devours it, not caring about the container or the lack of proper nutrition. He’s eaten worse, out of worse. Once he’s done, he briefly entertains the thought of just going to sleep, but that’s proooobably pushing his luck. Despite his attitude, Sans did not  _ enjoy _ being punished. So, he might as well go see his new owner...

“Glad to see you’ve changed your mind~.” The next room is some kind of ridiculously opulent dining room with gold inlays on the ceiling and furniture that probably costs more than Sans has ever been sold for. Cumulatively.

Sans puts his hands in his pockets and scowls at them, “what do you want?”

“To show you your new duties, brat.” They snap, growing tired of his disrespect.

“super. after you.”

The human grabs him by the collar and slams him face down onto the table. “You know, I have a dog too.” 

Sans just growls at them and holds the bruise on his skull.

“Unless you want to be  _ his _ dinner, you will behave.”

“fine.”

Chara smirks and drags him off the table. “Good~. Now come with me.” 

Sans follows silently at their heels, glaring at the floor.

They push him into a ridiculously tacky bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. “Strip.” 

Sans freezes up, “excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

Sans backs up towards the door, “no..”

“You will do it, or I will get out the cat o’ nine and  _ make  _ you.”

Sans barrels past them and immediately starts sprinting away down the hall. No. No no no no  _ no _ ...this can’t happen to him. He’s not a fucking sex toy. A pet and an animal and a footrest, fine, but not  _ this _ …

His collar beeps. In the next second he’s on the ground, screaming in pain as he’s electrocuted. He claws at his neck, eyelights disappearing as he begs himself to either die or pass out, the latter being preferable.

Chara’s footsteps approach almost casually.

_ ‘hurry up and  _ **_die_ ** _ you useless fuck…!’  _ Sans claws at the ground, trying to drag himself away.

“ **_Stop._ ** ”

Sans shakes his head, “t-take m-me t-to y-your f-fucking d-dog…!”

“You're not very well trained, are you?” They drawl, lifting him easily into the air by the collar with a single hand.

Sans chokes, shutting his eyes and clawing at their hand.

“A well trained slave wouldn't have even hesitated, let alone run. You know there are a lot worse things I could be doing to you?” They slide their free hand between his flailing legs. “You'd enjoy it if you didn’t fight.”

“no...g-get your f-fucking freak hands offa me!” Sans shouts, struggling weakly and still gasping for air.

“Stop fighting. I  **_will_ ** get the whip.”

_ “feed me to your dog!” _

“No.”

“i’m n-not fucking you i’m  _ not fucking you _ !” Sans screams, striking out at what he can reach of their face,  _ “kill me or sell me back i’m not doing this!” _

Chara slams him against the wall, face first. “You don't tell me no.”

Sans’s eyes roll back and he slumps to his knees, vision spinning.

“Now we can do this the easy way, or I can beat the shit out of you and then tie you down and do it anyway. What'll it be?”

Sans grits his teeth, glaring at them. His eye lights up. “if you want to fuck me so bad then you’re going to have to fucking work for it, you fucking  _ whore _ !” Sans spits.

They blink at him, looking honestly surprised. Then the anger sets in, and their expression goes dark. He’s  _ way _ overstepped his bounds. He doesn't care. He's past caring.

Chara stares at the half-angry, half-apathetic expression on the little skeleton’s face. This one is clearly not ready. They’ll have to wait to play with it. A shame, but they’re patient. And they know exactly how to break this little bitch. The dogs are in heat. And since he’s  _ so _ insistent on being taken to the kennel instead of being a good boy, well.... They grin and text a servant. No need for  _ them _ to have to do the dirty work. The market’s still open. They may have a chance to pick up another rare gem like this one.


	2. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara acquires a much more agreeable pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the horribleness. Start as you mean to go on, I guess.

Raspberry hates crowds. They're mean and grabby and demanding and it makes his anxiety spike every time he's forced into that tiny glass box. He clings to the pole like a security blanket, hiding his face against it as he tries to ignore the jeers and lewd taunting. The price tag on his ankle at least keeps a lot of people from trying to touch him - no one wants to pay that much for damaged goods, should they break him.

The collar on his neck gives him a warning shock and he yelps, sobbing and starting to awkwardly grind against the pole. The puffy red skirt that seems to start and end at his hips hides nothing, bouncing up and revealing his entire ectobody, aside from what's barely shielded by his string of a pair of panties.

He tries to turn his back to a drooling spectator and slips on the tall heels his feet have been forced into, yelping as he sits down hard. Raspberry screams as he's punished with another harsh shock. 

  
  


It’s the scream that’s the clincher, it always is. Chara looooves a good scream. This one’s almost got a bell-like quality to it. They raise their board, calling out a number. Higher than the price tag. Nobody else is looking to buy. It’s basically a guarantee. Not that they plan to buy if the little purple-magiced skeleton behaves anything like their  _ other pet _ . The little ‘bitch’ may currently be enjoying the stable of dogs, but his comment still pisses them off. Another snarky brat and they’ll dust em themself. Still, for the right price they may be able to try before they buy….

Their arm is grabbed and they're led to the manager, who can't seem to hold in his laughter, “That'll get you 90 minutes.”

Chara rolls their eyes. Despite this market being more popular than the other, it’s run by an absolute imbecile compared to the last one. 

The manager takes their cash, pointing them to a secure room, “Don't try anything funny. There's cameras, and only one exit.” He warns as Raspberry’s chain is grabbed and he's dragged into the room, left tied to the bedpost by his ankle.

“Uhhhh-huh.” Chara deadpans. They enter the room, the door swinging shut behind them.

Raspberry scrambles to put himself in a good position, sitting on his knees on the edge of the bed and bracing his hands between his legs, “H...h-hello han...beau...uhm...g-gorgeous...h-how can I h-help you?”

Well. That’s promising. Veeeery promising. “I’m looking for a good little whore that knows his place. Have I found one?”

“M-my only p-place is b-between your l-legs, mis..t...uhm...y-you…”

“Master is good.” Chara grins a sharp-toothed smile. “I want you to do the most degrading thing you can think of, right now.”

Raspberry swallows, fighting harder to stay smiling, “To...to myself o-or…?”

“Yourself, of course, dear.”

Raspberry nods, taking a deep breath and sliding his panties off. His magic forms a cunt and he crawls towards the bedpost in the left corner closest to Chara, gripping the shaft of it and lifting himself up. He takes a second to brace himself and then lowers onto it, wincing as it stretches him, the splintered wood cutting into the sensitive ectoflesh. His chin trembles as he starts riding it regardless, trying to maintain eye contact as he does so. 

Well. This one looks like a keeper. Chara sits down in the only chair by the door to watch the show, hand absently going to their pants.

“I-I’m the d-dirtiest l-little slut, m-master...d-do you l-like it?” Raspberry gasps, struggling to talk through the urge to start sobbing. 

“Very much. I want you to take that free hand of yours and touch yourself.”

“Y-yes master..” Raspberry reaches down and thumbs at his clit, giving whimpery moans even though all he feels is pain. He wants to be bought. Anywhere he goes couldn't possibly be worse than  _ here _ . 

Chara stops palming themself long enough to actually undo their buttons and slide a hand inside, feeling up their own clit with satisfaction. This is quite the entertainment.

“Ghk...ah!” Raspberry accidentally lets a noise of pain escape him as the rough wood cuts him deeply, a pained tear slipping down his cheek before he can stop it. He turns his head down and just hopes they don't notice. 

A great show just got even better. They love watching people in pain trying to pretend they're enjoying themselves. It's the absolute best.

Raspberry squeezes his eyes shut and lowers himself further on the post, gasping and giving weak whimpers at the pressure inside of him. Oh stars it hurts but he has to make up for being a weak crybaby. 

“Show doesn't get to be over until I cum. Make it worth my while.” Chara grins.

Raspberry nods, swallowing and struggling to ride the post at a steady pace, “H-how can your l-little whore d-do b-better, m-master?”

“Fuck that bedpost like it’s your lover, kitten. You want it. You  _ need it _ .”

Why was ‘kitten’ such a popular nickname? Raspberry steels himself and grinds harder on the wood, gasping and just hoping it sounds more pleasured than pained, “Ghg! Ah! H-hhh..” Raspberry ducks his head further as more tears start escaping. He grips the post with both hands, adjusting himself and bending over so Chara can watch his ass as he fucks the post harder, letting it penetrate deeper.

At this point they’re full-on fingering themself, pants around their knees. They’ve half a mind to add a cock and make him suck it, but perhaps that’s better saved for later. 

He's sobbing now but he's learned to mute the noise, although his hiccuping is obvious, as is the way his chest shudders. Oh it hurts it hurts so  _ badly _ ...he knows he should say something demeaning about himself but if he tries to talk he knows he's just going to start weeping.

And now he was  _ crying _ . Oh fuck are they glad they came to the market today, he’s fucking perfect. They groan.

“H-have y-you c-c-cum?” Raspberry asks in a dangerously shaky voice.

“Change of plans. Come over here. Bring those ‘undies’ of yours.”

A choked sob of relief gets out as Raspberry gets off of the post, taking the panties and holding them in his teeth as he waddles and limps over to them, weakly wagging his tail. 

“Show me that pretty bleeding cunt of yours.” Chara demands, removing the lingerie from his teeth.

Swallowing, Raspberry gets down onto the floor, lying down and keeping his knees bent as he spreads his legs wide, using his fingers to open his cunt.

Chara wads up the strings that can barely be called ‘panties’ and shoves them inside, using their fingers to force them deeper. “I want you to eat me out now.” They demand.

Raspberry cries out, biting on his hand to muffle the noise as he nods, shifting to his knees and bracing his hands on the ground with his head between their legs. He toys with their clit, sniffing and trying to muffle the sound.

Chara grabs his skull and forces it closer, digging their nails into the sides. They're definitely buying him, they have so many ideas already…they let out a moan.

Raspberry starts lapping desperately at them, forcing his tongue in deeper and thinking about how he'd much rather be doing this than the bedpost...his movements get more desperate and he tucks his head in further, whining.

Chara’s honestly surprised when they cum, liquid gushing out of them and onto the little whore’s face. It's been ages since they've cum this fast. Raspberry pulls back, licking around the edges of his mouth and panting heavily, “M-mm..y-you taste s-so g-good…”

“Good because you'll be tasting a lot more of it. Among other things, of course.” Chara casually tugs up their pants and buttons them.

Oh yay another regular...one that likes putting him in pain…

The fight to not start outright sobbing is a battle he's quickly losing…

“Y..y-you still h-have f-fifty m-minutes, master..”

“I have a lifetime. I'm buying you, kitten.”

His expression shifts and he quickly turns his head down. “O-oh…” He tries to sound happy. He really really does… Anywhere is better than here. Anywhere. It's a mantra he’s been repeating his whole life, but suddenly it seems a tad empty. “...o-okay..” Ends up being all he can force out. 

Chara pats him on the head patronizingly, standing and walking to the door with a slight wobble to their step. “Hey, I’m ready to buy.”

The manager smiles at them, “I'm sure you are.” He says demeaningly.

“Five hundred thousand. Cash.”

“No deal.” The man drawls, “That little whore more than earns his keep.”

“Well, Mr. Buck. I think we have a bit of a problem, then.” Chara tilts their head just a  _ little _ , offering their most unsettling grin. Their hand slides to their pocket. “See, I  _ really _ want this one. And I’ve made quite a generous offer. This is enough money to set you for life. And yet you’d toss it away because-- Let me take a wild guess-- You want him for the same reason I do.” He opens his mouth, but Chara tugs him into the room by the front of the shirt. It swings shut and locks automatically, and Chara’s actually glad for the faulty security. Their motto is to prepare for every eventuality. “Now I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking, what’re they gonna do to me? It’s not like they can threaten me. There are cameras in here. Am I right?”

“You always throw a fit like this when someone tells you ‘no’?”

“How do you think my family got so fucking rich?” Chara grins, pinning him against the wall. They pull their knife and give him a wide grin. A small glamour…. Their face is in agony from the magic layered over it, but the desired effect-- their face a terrifying rictus grin and half melted-- it’s there.

“F-fucking...o-okay! Okay fine! Take him!”

“I thought you’d see it my way. And just so you know, the cameras are on loop right now. All any observers are seeing is that pretty little kitten fucking himself on a post. And if you try to go to the police… Well who do you think they’re going to side with? The sleazy slave auctioneer or the Dreemurr Heir?”

_ “I said take him!  _ Why’re you still fucking here?!”

“Well I have yet to pay.” They smile sweetly, dropping the glamour. “And I would rather you didn’t bother trying to stain my reputation.”

“Then where's the cash, huh?”

“Three, two, one…” There’s a knock on the door. “Right on time, Amelia!” It swings open and a woman in a maid’s uniform enters, toting two large briefcases

“You’re welcome to count it, of course.” Chara says offhandedly as she sets them on the bed and opens them.

“I fucking will.” The man grumbles, taking out the key to Raspberry’s collar and handing it over.

Chara sits down casually, waiting patiently until they man has counted it all. “As you can see, there’s an extra fifty grand in there. Think of it as a little bit of an apology for having to threaten you.” It's not like they can't afford it. 

“Fine.”

“Thank you kindly~.” Chara motions to Kitten to follow them.

He drags his feet, limping and trying to keep his skirt as low as possible as he follows them.  His panties are still shoved up into his cunt, so he has even less cover than normal. The jeering of the crowd as their favorite whore is carted off is hardly heartwarming… but he tries to stay optimistic. At least with an actual owner he might end up gang-raped less. 

And they have to sleep at some point so that means  _ he'll  _ get to sleep at some point, too...hopefully…

He honestly can't remember the last time he's slept for more than an hour without waking up to the manager’s cock down his throat. 

He tries to stay hopeful. Maybe they would actually take care of him-- let him eat regularly and sleep and bathe. Just for once, maybe someone would let him have the bare minimum. Maybe they only cared about having a good little whore in the bedroom.

“..m-master…?” Raspberry whispers.

Chara climbs into the back of their car.  “Yes, kitten?”

“Are...a-are you g-gonna t-take good c-care of me…?”

Chara tilts their head, patting the seat beside them. “Define what you mean by ‘good care’.” They're not saying it to be mean-- they had noticed the condition he was in, after all.

“W...w-will you f-feed me? A-at least once a day…?” Oh stars is that too much to ask? Raspberry keeps his head down as he crawls in next to them, sitting awkwardly so his bleeding pussy doesn't have any weight put on it.

“Of course!” Chara’s actually offended. It was one thing to deny food to a misbehaving pet like Bitch-- and even then they'd been rather pissed that the market he was at considered him ‘worthless’ and didn't feed him-- but to starve out a slave that was well-trained and conditioned? What did that accomplish? Work doesn't get done on an empty stomach.

“Y...y-you will?” Raspberry lifts his head to stare at them in amazement. 

Fucking humans. Why was ninety percent of their race so  _ dumb _ ? “Unless you are being punished, you will receive three meals a day like anyone else. I can't expect you to get things done without having any energy for it-- and you'll be needing a  _ lot _ of energy.”

In spite of the ominous statement and the pain he's in Raspberry launches himself at their arm, clinging to it and wagging his tail as he sobs,”Th-thank you! Th-thank you so m-much!”

This is  _ much _ better than Bitch’s bratty behavior, but then again that was why this one is in their lap and that one’s currently being fucked by feral dogs.

“H...h-how many m-minutes a day c-can I sleep?” Raspberry asks eagerly.

His sudden enthusiasm is adorable. “Six hours will be the usual. Sometimes something may come up or you’ll not have your chores finished and it will be less.”

“S-six  _ hours _ ? A-and all at once?!”

“Again, I cannot work you unless you can actually  _ do it _ .”

Raspberry gives an excited squeal and pulls himself up, lapping at their cheek eagerly. Chara laughs.

The car ride is fairly short, but Chara has the driver stop at the kennels once they arrive at the house. They want to check on Bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: We see what Red's up to. Or rather, what's up Red.


	3. Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's punishment.
> 
> (warning, nonconsensual Beastiality, gang-rape)

_ ‘stop stop stop stop stop…!’  _ Red gave up on not crying about an hour ago, and as such his face is wet with tears. He'd been braced for death, not  _ this… _

He’s trapped in some kind of wooden frame, keeping his hips in the air and his head in place. His tail lashes in agitation but after it was bitten almost in half upon trying to hit one of the dogs he’s kept it up in the air despite how tired it is. He’d tried a similar tactic on the servants who’d put him in here, but all that had gotten him was a ring gag. 

Whatever chemical they’d put all over him-- even on his tongue-- attracted the dogs like moths to a flame. Very horny moths to a very good-smelling flame, apparently. Despite Chara mentioning only one dog, there seemed to be upwards of ten to fifteen. He didn't know exactly. Not that the number seems to matter. All that matters is that it's not  _ stopping _ .

His ectobody actually formed over his lower stomach to try and hold all the fucking dog cum being spilled inside him. It's still not enough. It's spilling out all over his legs and the floor. 

The one currently fucking his ass  _ finally  _ pulls away, and Sans whines in relief on instinct around the dick being shoved down his throat. It’s almost instantly replaced with one in his pussy, however. 

Okay. He's ready to say sorry. But sorry probably won't cut it, will it? Sorry is for  _ equals _ . Not for animals.

He groans as the one in his cunt starts fucking him hard and he bucks his hips up to meet it as best he can, growling. If he was drugged too or if he's just losing his fucking mind, he doesn't know. But his cock won't dispel and he feels a burning need to cum as much as possible. Too bad part of his setup included a nasty little cock ring. Because it wasn't enough to fucking humiliate him by making him fuck actual animals.

His cunt is at least allowed relief, though he's not sure that's a good thing. His pussy is really fucking tired by this point.

“Look at you, Bitch!” Chara’s way-too-peppy voice comes from the door. “Looks like the big boys really like you!”

Being  _ seen  _ in this position suddenly makes things much worse and Red starts sobbing, shutting his eyes so he doesn't have to look at them. 

“The viewers do, too! You're at eight hundred thousand! And trending!”  

What…

_ What _ -

Red finally processes their statement and starts choking on bile as the dog in his mouth comes again. It pulls out and limps away and he desperately attempts to spit before the next one starts. He ends up having to swallow. He has to try to talk to Chara.

“‘ast’r ‘ease!” He sobs, “‘o ‘ore! ‘ease!” 

“And why shouldn't I just leave you here, Bitch? You've been nothing but a little brat since I bought you. I just brought home a new pet that'll do anything I ask of it. Why on earth would I want a little whore that won't do as he’s told?”

“‘ _ ease ‘ast’r!”  _ Red screams as another dog comes towards his face, tears streaming down his cheeks, “ _ ‘ease!” _

“I'm not hearing an apology, and I'm not hearing a reason for me to let you come back inside.” Chara snaps.

“ _ nah!”  _ Sans sobs as the dog starts humping his face, taking away his ability to speak.  _ ‘kill me..one of you fuckers just kill me..’ _

“Maybe I should give you a little more time to think of something, hmm?” They smirk, walking towards the door. 

If they found someone else than what reason could he possibly come up with for them letting him back inside?

Is this just going to be the rest of his life? Getting fucked by fucking  _ dogs  _ until he dies?

Red dissolves into sobbing, unable to bring himself to stop.

He  _ can’t _ . He can't  _ do _ this, he thought humans were cruel but this is beyond anything he can come up with… but there has to be  _ something…  _ but he can't fucking think…

If they don't need him for fucking anymore then what's...what use could he  _ possibly  _ have…obviously they don't think he has one or they'd be having him do housework or taken him back or something…what if he promised to be better than their new pet? Surely… they wouldn't mind having two? He would gladly fuck them again and again if it meant he never had to see these dogs again…

...now he just has to wait until his mouth isn't full of dog cock or semen so he can maybe stammer out a somewhat coherent series of noises. He’s ready to beg and plead if he has too… he never thought he’d fall so hard, so fast…

  
  


The mansion is beautiful, Raspberry thinks, staring at it.

He can't believe he's going to  _ live _ here...with food and sleep…

He perks up as he sees Chara returning, wagging his tail, “Master!”

Chara can't help but grin when they see him so happy to greet them. It's so refreshing, like having a happy go lucky puppy. Too bad it likely won't last long. They climb back into the car and gesture to the driver, who starts back toward the house.

Raspberry climbs into their lap, licking at their neck and giving a light, coy growl, “I'm g-gonna make you sooo happy, master..” He promises, bracing his hands on their chest and nipping lightly at the side of their neck, “I'm gonna m-make you feel so good..all the time…”

Chara leans back and relaxes. Yes, this is much better. “Good.”

“Wh-whatever my master wants!” Raspberry promises, nibbling at their ear, “Anything! I'll be a good boy for you!”

And all it took was promises of food and sleep to get him this excited, too.

“I'll be the b-best!” Raspberry licks along their jawline, “I'll be the-” He interrupts himself with a long yawn, pulling back to rub at his eyes, “..the uhm…” Another yawn.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“...I uhm..” Raspberry leans his head against their chest, dazedly counting his fingers, “...f-four shows and..and s-six customers ago…”

“And how much sleep did you actually get?”

“I...t-twenty three minutes, that time…”

“Sleep.” Chara commands with a roll of their eyes.

It's like they flipped a switch. It only takes Raspberry a second to lose consciousness. Impressive.

They have a servant move him to the room they left Bitch’s crate in, and sit down at their computer, pulling up the video feed from the kennel.

 

_ “nnhh…’ease…” Red sobs, crying out as the next dog ruts into his ass instead of his pussy, “n-nhhm..’op…’ant i’ ‘o  _ **_‘op_ ** _ …”  _

Then maybe he'll learn his fucking place. 

_ He bucks his hips backward, so horny from the drug that even the invasively painful plundering of his ass is turning him on. Red moans, drooling and matching rhythm with the dog as he pants, his cock twitching. “‘ _ uck _! ‘ease!” Another one of the animals approaches from the front. _

_ Red shudders, gulping and then squeezing his eyes shut as he starts sucking on the dog’s cock. If he can get them all fucked in a short enough span of time maybe he can have five minutes to sleep.  _

The comments are exploding with excitement at the new development, and Chara grins. He can handle a few more hours, right?

_ Red humps back more furiously against the dog in his ass, finishing it off quickly. He swallows the semen in his mouth as the one in front pulls away to be quickly replaced. It goes and lies down with a huff and Red gets to work on the next one, not allowing himself to think about it. It’s an actual goal, with a potential reward at the end. He’s desperate to reach it. That's all that matters. _

_ In half an hour he actually  _ does _. All thirteen dogs are worn out and lying down. Red gives a brief sob of relief before passing out.  _

There’s disappointment in the comments, but Chara posts a promise for another special show in the near future and shuts down the feed.

 

Red’s eyes open slowly as he comes to, still fully aroused and full of cum. His bleary gaze flickers up to see Chara standing over him. “..’st’r…” He whimpers.

They cross their arms. “I'm waiting.”

“‘ah ‘o ‘orr...ah  _ ‘o orr _ ‘ease ‘ak’ ‘e ‘ack…ah’ll ‘e ‘ood...ah’ll ‘o ‘ate’r ‘ou ‘ant...ah’ll ‘uck ‘ou…’ease…”

“You get one more chance, understood? Cross the line like that again and you’ll spend the rest of your worthless life out here in the cold with the other dogs.”

Red nods, eye sockets spilling with tears, “ah ‘nders’nd… ‘ank ‘oo, ‘ate’r...”

“Good boy, Bitch. There’s nothing more to say, then. Go back to sleep. Someone will be by to clean you up and bring you in in about an hour.”

He gives a weary nod before closing his eyes again and blacking out. 


	4. Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Red meets Raspberry

Raspberry woke up several times during his allotted time to sleep, half-expecting it to all be a dream. He’s nervous that he doesn’t know exactly where he is, in relation to his master, but he decides to trust that they’re nearby, and coming for him soon.

...would it be too much to ask for a bit of healing magic, he wonders? It’s exhausting not being able to dispel his cunt but he doesn’t want to take the panties out without permission after all…

...he’ll just make sure he looks real cute while asking. That should do it.

He’s in a room, fairly small, and empty apart from another slave’s crate that had a dirty black jacket lying on the floor. He’s lying on a cushion big enough for him to curl up on, a thin blanket thrown over his shoulders.

 

The next time he wakes up, though, he’s no longer alone. There’s a slightly smaller, trembling form huddled into the corner of the cage, the jacket wrapped loosely around his bare shoulders. He’s also a skeleton, and his bones rattle softly as he shakes.

Raspberry’s eyes widen. He can't remember the last time he's seen another skeleton...besides his brother, but…

_ ‘....don't think about it…’  _ Raspberry thinks, swallowing and laying back down.  His movement seems to catch the other’s attention, though, because his head snaps up to stare at him with dark sockets.

Raspberry tenses, “H...h-hello…”

The other skeleton’s eyelights appear, dim. He flinches back. Is this the better slave that Chara had mentioned?

Red continues saying nothing, instead checking the other skeleton. 1HP? He could take care of that…

...except his arms aren't working very well at the moment. Neither are his legs or any other part of him. He coughs, trying to push himself towards the water bowl that's been left for him.

“Oh..” Raspberry gets up, limping over and carefully reaching through the bars of the cage and pushing the bowl closer to Red, “Here…”

Red feebly snatches it closer, holding the bowl away from the other like a starving child. Who knows if he’ll be allowed extra if this brat steals it.

Raspberry puts his hands up and scoots back, eyelights wavering in concern. “Are...a-are you hungry…?”

All he’s eaten in six days at least is a couple hunks of bread, but this other skeleton doesn’t need to know that. Red can’t show weakness. He  _ can’t _ ….

“I...I can share..” Raspberry retreats to his own bed, picking a couple of carrots from the silver bowl and crawling back towards Red, “Did you want some?” He offers them through the cage bars.

Red eyes the food warily. He wants it, he wants it badly… But he knows better than to trust freebies from other slaves.

Raspberry forces a smile, “I-it’s okay! Take it. We can share…”

It’s easy to see the longing in the other’s eyes. His jaw is trembling. A small chipped hand snaps out and snatches them.

Raspberry sits back, still smiling worriedly, “Wh...what's your n-name?”

It’s a moment before he gets an answer, as the other slave had already shoved a carrot in his mouth by the time Raspberry had spoken.

“sans. red. cherry. whatever.” His father had named him Sans, but the number of masters that had actually called him that could be counted on one hand missing a couple fingers.

“Oh...that's...uhm I...everyone c-calls me Raspberry. It was my...my uhm…” He looks down, “..stage..name…”

Red shrugs, not really caring. He’s more interested in the second carrot.

“I..I guess you...you got in trouble?”

“yeah. called Master a whore. bad idea.”

“Oh...I won't...won't do that, then..” He never would have anyway, of course. He’s never heard of a slave that disobedient.

Red eats the last carrot. “I wasn’t trained for this shit.”

“You can...you can always learn...I'm sure they'll forgive you, they're...they're so nice-”

“ **_Nice_ ** ?! compared to what, cthulhu?”

Raspberry flinches at his raised voice, “Th...th-they’re nice if y-you’re g-good…”

“yeah. and you would fucking know.” Red mutters, curling into the corner of his cage and hiding his face in his jacket.

“I'm..I'm sorry-” Raspberry reaches it to touch the other's skull.

Immediately his arm is seized in an unforgivingly tight grip, “you idiot.” Red growls, his eye lighting up as Raspberry gives a panicked gasp and tries to pull away. “i could kill you,  _ right now.  _ with how much i hate you it would be  _ easy _ . i can snap your fucking arm and i wouldn't have to worry about being able to compete with a fucking  _ slut. _ ”

Raspberry gives a frightened whimper, “P-please I'm s-sorry...I'm s-sorry, s-sir, p-please don't kill m-me!”

Red shoves his arm away in disgust. “you’re pathetic… just… leave me alone.”

Raspberry retreats back to his bed quickly, trembling and holding his sore arm tightly as he tries not to cry.

 

The door swings open a few minutes later. “Kitten~! Bitch~! Wakey wakey~!”

Raspberry sits up quickly from eating the last of his food, wagging his tail, “Master!”

Red looks up from his jacket swallowing and keeping his eyes down, “..m-master..”

The difference between the two was night and day, but at least Bitch wasn’t being openly hostile anymore. “Kitten, Amelia is waiting for you in the kitchen. She’ll be showing you around and teaching you what you need to know for your chores. Hop to it.”

“Y-yes master!” Raspberry scrambles to his feet, stopping to hop up and give Chara a kiss before dashing off, forgetting about his earlier healing request.

“And as for you….” Chara says in an ominous tone, grinning sharply down at the remaining pet.

Red swallows, not bothering to hide his trembling, “y...y-yes master…?”

“I think, since you got to be a bitch, you should be treated like one.” They smirk, pulling a ball gag out of their jacket pocket and unlocking the cage. “C’mere, Bitch.”

Turning his eyes down, Red crawls out of the cage, sitting back on his knees and turning his head up for them. He wants to say something. He’s afraid they’ll send him back to the kennel. “...a-are you s-sending m-me back th-then, m-master..?” He asks in a choked voice. He’d promised to be good! They let him back inside… What could he have possibly done wrong since then?

“Nope. I just think a doggy should  _ act _ like a doggy. Don’t you?”

“y….y-yes m-master…”

“That’s a good boy. We’ll make a proper pet out of you yet.” They mutter, strapping the gag around his head. “So until you’ve earned your forgiveness, you’re nothing but a doggy. You will act like one. Any deviation from doggy behavior will be punished. Got it?”

Red nods as he starts to tremble, shifting himself to all fours and appropriately tucking his tail in between his legs. It could be worse  _ it could be worse itcouldbeworse _ . Being an animal is something he can handle. He’s done it before.

“Come!” Chara snaps, turning and walking out the door. “Leave that jacket, you don’t need clothes.”

Red crawls after them after setting the coat aside, keeping his head down as he struggles to stay at their heels. It’s not easy. His entire body is trembling with exhaustion and hunger. But Chara isn't going to accept excuses. Anyway good dogs strive to please their masters no matter what, right? He's used to pushing himself like this. He can make it...he has to.

It could be worse.

 

Raspberry is newly clean and dressed up in a tiny purple cheerleading uniform. He bashfully tugs the skirt of it down, at least happy that his pussy is clean and healed up. “Th...th-thank you, m-miss…” He says shyly to Amelia, turning his eyes down.

“It’s been a long time since the family’s had a cute little pet like you, Kitten.” Amelia grins, patting him on the ass. “Now Chara’s gonna want you to get that cleaning done, and you do not want that kid angry at you…. Also, if you see Frisk, move onto a different room. I doubt they’d be happy if the kid saw you in that.”

“There's...wh-who’s Frisk…?”

“Frisk, the little master? Ten years old, the apple of Chara’s eye? Haven’t you met them?”

“N...n-no I...I-I just got here…”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll meet them eventually. Don’t worry about it, the kid’s an angel.”

“...b-but if I see them I'll be in trouble…?”

“No, if  _ they  _ see  _ you  _ in that getup Chara will probably scold you. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d accidentally walked in on something they shouldn’t have seen though.” Amelia laughs. “I remember once they ran through the manor screaming about brain bleach…”

“..I should get going….”

“Yes, yes you should. Run along.”

“Thank you again…” Raspberry murmurs, picking up the bucket of cleaning supplies and hurrying on his way. There’s… a child here? It’s a strange thought. He hasn’t really run into children since he was a babybones. With good reason, of course, considering his line of ‘work’. It actually really bothers him to know there's someone so innocent nearby. Really, really bothers him…

...he'll make sure to turn tail if he sees them. He’s extremely glad for the warning at any rate.

He slips into the first room, checking for signs of a child before entering and beginning to wipe down the shelves. He knows this is all probably just an act but he may as well actually get some cleaning done...he’s quite good at it, really. Maybe they’ll actually make him a maid, and then he’ll have something to do besides bounce around and look pretty.

Of course, that depends on how long Master sticks to their promise to let him eat and sleep regularly. He has no reason to believe that they’re lying, though. They seemed to think it was stupid that he had to ask for those things. Anyway they wouldn’t trick him so early on, right? They’ll feed him at least once before breaking their word...it makes sense to him, anyway.

As for the other slave… Well, he was a bit curious. Calling Master a ‘whore’? What kind of monster thought that was a good idea?

He probably won’t be seeing a lot of him, though. So Raspberry dismisses him from his thoughts and goes back to work.

After an hour he has the room very tidy, and decides to move onto the next. He steps out into the hall and moves down to the next room. Oh, this one is marked with a sign… But he’d been told to do it, so he opens the door. He can’t actually read, so he hopes it doesn't say anything important.

  
  


Red is panting from exhaustion by the time Chara finally stops walking. He rests back on his knees, breathing heavily and trying to keep his eyes open as Chara moves off a bit of ways to do something or other...he doesn’t care...he’s just so fucking tired…

“Give me your SOUL.” The command is short and clipped.

Swallowing, Red braces a hand over his chest and draws out his SOUL, handing it to them. What more could they possibly do that’s worse than what they’ve done already?

They pull out a needle full of purple liquid from behind their back only once they have the little black heart in their possession. Red holds back a groan at the sight of it. This again? He doesn’t know if he can handle this--

“Since I let you go from your punishment early, you left a whole lot of people very disappointed. I had to promise them a very special show. I figured this would help you adjust, seeing as you’re fairly new to this.”

Right. He’s an internet star now.

Hooray.

The needle slides into his SOUL. He gives a pained hiss, digging his nails into his palms and squeezing his eyes shut. His sharp teeth dig into the rubber of the gag.

Chara empties the entire needle in-- three times the amount he’d been given the day before. Red gives a groan that morphs into a growl as a serious heat starts to overtake him. He pants heavily, biting into the gag. He hopes they leave soon...he might just jump them if this heat gets any worse.

Chara drags him through a door with a sign on it and shoves him into the middle of the room before taking their leave. It can’t be opened from the inside, so they have no reason to worry he’ll work up the clarity to leave.

Red takes note of the cameras and the giant screen on the wall. He claws at the gag on his mouth as he starts having trouble getting air with his heavy breathing. His heat starts clouding his mind, making him barely more rational than the dogs that had been fucking him earlier. He needs to get this thing  _ off _ before he loses control entirely or he’s going to suffocate. Sans fumbles at the strap.

“It unlatches the other way.” Chara’s amused voice comes over a staticky PA system in the corner.

Red gives another growl but successfully rips off the muzzle, red tongue lolling out as he pants heavily, eyelights dilating.

“Do a good job, and you get to eat tonight. Cum without permission and you can sleep in the dog kennel.”

What the hell is a ‘good job’ supposed to be, anyway?

And he’ll cum all he fucking pleases, who the fuck cares about the kennel? He’ll probably end up back in there anyway. Red growls and takes a good look around the room (or as good a look as he can, anyway, with his intelligence seeming to recede), sniffing the air and trying to get an idea of what he’s supposed to be doing.

The camera beeps. “And we’re rolling. Just remember sweetie, you will  _ not  _ like it if I have to punish you.” There’s a crackle of static and their voice is gone.

Whatever. Doesn’t fucking matter.

He’s got enough rationality left to figure that just jerking himself off isn’t going to cut it. He feels his cock forming and grabs one of the large pillows nearby, forcing it between his legs and humping it almost frantically as he pants and growls.

 

Chara grins at the screen as they kick back, hand poised over the shock collar’s remote. They didn't  _ like _ these things, but they were  _ effective _ .

Red bites into the pillow, his sharp teeth ripping it open as his growling gets louder, coming close to climax.

He’s on the very edge when he hears the familiar little beep.

_ “fuck you!”  _ He manages to scream before the shocks overtake him, sending him into a fit of agony. They end after a moment, they always do, and Chara’s voice returns over the speaker after a moment.

“Looks like my naughty doggy is sleeping outside tonight.” They tut. “Absolutely no self-control.”

The electrocution ends and Red immediately jumps the pillow again, although with a bit more agitation this time. Fuck them... _ fuck them _ ! Fuck that piece of shit...fuck them really hard...stars, what does their skin feel like? How easily would they bleed if he bit them? What do their moans sound like?

Red growls louder as he rips into the pillow, chest heaving as deep in the back of his mind he panics at his lack of self-control.

“The box a few feet to your left is full of toys, doggy. You know, I’ve been told that the blue one is extremely fun to ride.” Chara laughs.

“if i can’t  _ fucking cum then what’s the point?!” _

He honest to god doesn’t mean to yell at them but he can’t fucking control himself…

“I didn’t say you couldn’t cum. I said you couldn’t cum without permission.” Chara snaps. “And the point is, if the viewers aren’t happy with you, then you’re going to wish I’d just left you on that rack with the other mutts.”

Red spits curses at the ground and glares at the flickering screen, his red eyelights trying to focus on the words. He’s ridiculously lucky he can even read…

The door opens with a creak.


	5. Close Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality time

Red’s eyes turn to lock onto the intruder, and he feels himself salivating at the sight of the alarmed skeleton standing in the doorway. The weighted door swings shut behind him and clicks softly.

“Oh...I...uhm…” Raspberry pulls down at the skirt and turns to leave quickly, only to find the door locked. “Oh…” He looks over his shoulder at Red, who has gotten to his feet. It takes every ounce of politeness Raspberry has to keep his eyes off the hard cock between the other’s legs, “U-uhm...h..h-hello…?”

 

_ Anonymous: oh my god is that Raspberry?! _

_ insertdirtyusernamehere23: holy fuck it is LMAO _

 

Chara sees the number of viewers on the stream start to climb steadily.

Interesting. Looks like their other new pet really  _ is _ popular.

 

Red can’t think. There’s another warm body in the room and it smells like fear. And what the fuck is with that fucking outfit.

“come here.” Red orders sharply. He wants to go over there and rip the other’s clothes to pieces, taking him forcefully right there against the wall. But what he wants more is for someone else to fucking obey  _ him  _ for once.

“I...I d-don’t think that’s a good id-”

“get the  _ fuck  _ over here right  _ fucking now  _ or i’ll  _ dust you _ !” Red snarls.

Raspberry gives a squeak of fear and hurries over, still trying to pull the skirt of the dress down, “S-sir p-please-”

“‘sir’...yeah, that’ll work. on your knees, fucking slut…”

Raspberry drops down, trembling madly, “I d-don’t know if I’m s-supposed to do this-”

“you think Master is gonna come save you?” Red jeers, pulling Raspberry’s head closer and rubbing his cock against the smaller skeleton’s face, taking a sick delight in his whimpering, “they don’t give a fuck about you. you’re  _ mine _ right now, bitch!”

“I d-don’t want to get in trouble-”

“you know who’s in trouble?  _ me _ . but right now they’ve got me on such a fucking cocktail of drugs i don’t even give a fuck! why should i care about you?! you’re going to do your  _ fucking job  _ or i swear to  _ fuck  _ i will kill you! understand?!”

Raspberry nods, squeezing his eyes shut, “Y-yes s-sir…” He whimpers.

 

Chara hums under their breath. “Make it a good show, doggy~!” They say over the speaker.

The comments are pouring in, and Chara’s not seeing a single negative reaction to the new development. This is gold.

 

Red flinches when the staticky voice comes on line, but then grins savagely down at the runty little whore. “see? Master’s not coming to save  _ either of us _ .”

Raspberry swallows, stubbornly forcing a smile, “Then...th-then they w-want this...a-and we should do what they w-want..”

“no shit, bitch.” Red sneers. It’s not fucking fair  _ how is he still fucking smiling- _ \- In frustration, he grabs the smaller monster’s skull and forces his mouth open with his thumb.

Raspberry obligingly opens his mouth wide, forming his tongue and licking along Red’s shaft. He gives a hum, forcing his tail to wag. But Red can see the fear in the kneeling skeleton’s eyes. Would Red really kill him, if he didn’t do a good job…? He wouldn’t  _ really _ ...right? Would he really risk Master’s anger? Would master even  _ be _ angry…?

Raspberry flinches at the thought. Don’t think about it. Just do.

“ _ fuck _ , finally…” Red groans, shutting his eyes. He can actually  _ think _ now that the pressing need is being taken care of… He shoves his cock down the other skeleton’s throat, letting out a huffy little whine.

Raspberry chokes, not used to going this fast. His focuses on breathing through his nose, rubbing his tongue against the base of Red’s cock teasingly before wrapping around it and starting to suck greedily.

Red feels dizzy, and so, so close… But he  _ can’t _ cum, if he does he’ll probably be shocked  _ again _ …

Raspberry frowns and sucks harder, making little whimpery whines and moans so Red can be sure that he’s enjoying himself (even though he’s not...Raspberry isn’t sure that he’s actually  _ ever  _ enjoyed sex). Why isn’t he cumming?

Red’s eyes water and he grits his teeth, pulling away. It takes every single ounce of self-control he has. But he needs a clearer head if he wants to talk to Chara, and he has to ask. Raspberry gives a whine, although he’s secretly relieved, “Wh-why are you…? S-sir…? W-was I n-not good enough?”

“ma-master…” Red shivers, wanting nothing more than to turn this little slut around and fuck him until he’s puking cum. “p-please?”

Raspberry frowns but waits, picking idly at the skirt of his outfit. He’s not used to being...interrupted...like this.

“Please what~?” Chara’s amused voice comes online. “What do you want, Bitch?”

“i want to  _ cum _ , master!” Red whines, his legs shaking, “i want to fucking spill into this slut so fucking  _ bad _ ,  **please** !” Stars he can't fucking take it and the little whore is just staring at him and he’s so fucking  _ hot _ … 

“Ask the viewers~!” Chara’s entirely-too chirpy voice hums.

Red growls and glares at the camera, “can i _please_ **fucking cum**?!”

 

Chara eyes the comments and laughs. “I don't think you're going to win any points like  _ that _ , darling. ‘Only good doggies get to cum’, they're saying. ‘And good doggies know their place.’”

 

Raspberry can see Red is about ready to cry in frustration. He chews on his knuckles for a second before turning his wide eyelights to the camera, “...p-pretty please?” He asks in a soft whine, “I w-wanna taste him...I b-bet he's r-really yummy...I w-want his cum in my l-little whore mouth…”

Chara raises an eyebrow at the screen. As cute as that is, it's almost concerning. Sticking his neck out for another slave?

 

_ Anonymous _ :  _ yeah razzy! _

_ Fuckitimgoinghome: FUCK HIM HARD _

_ MagicMadnessandSodomy: LET HIM CUM IN THE LITTLE WHORE _

 

“Alright, alright~. If you really want, Kitten.”

Red gives a groan of relief, grabbing Raspberry’s head and forcing himself back in his mouth. He can fuck him in his pussy next - he knows this drug will allow it. Raspberry moans loudly, gripping Red’s femurs and making his sucking as audible as possible. He knows how this works...the louder the better. 

Red comes hard, letting himself go at last, moaning loudly. He needed this so fucking bad…

“Mmm...mah..mna…” Raspberry pulls back a bit to suck at the tip of Red’s cock after swallowing noisily, watching his face with those wide eyes as he helps him ride out the orgasm, “Mm?” 

Red shivers, knees going weak. He’s still horny, but so, so tired…

“turn around. i wanna fuck your pussy.” He’s a little less harsh with his words, mind a bit clearer and more than a little aware that this brat had saved his bacon a moment before.

“Y-yes sir.” Raspberry drags his tongue around the sides of his face, catching any remaining cum before turning and presenting his ass to Red, “F-fuck me hard...I know y-you wanna…”

He does want to. He fucking  _ needs _ to… 

But. 

Fucking hell he doesn't want to owe this little bitch anymore than he already does. All debts get called in eventually…

Rather than just shoving his cock into the shining purple ectobody, Sans leans forward and gives the slit a long lick, wrapping the hand not supporting him around his own. He can do this… he has to be able to do this…

Raspberry is deceptively dry. Red pulls back, eyes narrowing. Maybe not as much of a slut as he thought…

Raspberry looks back at him over his shoulder, looking openly fearful with his face hidden from the cameras, “P-pretend...p-please p-pretend…”

Huh. Did the little one really want him to go in dry?

“W-we’ll g-get in trouble if you d-don’t...” Raspberry whispers, “I c-can do it. I d-do it a-all the t-time, please, I d-don’t w-want to be in trouble…” He talks louder, “D-don’t tease!” He whines, voice perfectly desperate. 

“if...if ya insist, slut…” Sans is not nearly so good an actor, and he’s horny and confused and  _ tired _ and he really only wants to get rid of this aching fire, eat  _ something  _ and then sleep. For a week. He grasps the other’s hips and tugs him closer, trying to be a bit more gentle but only ending up plunging into the hilt anyway.

Raspberry expertly masks the pained scream under a loud moan, bucking back into Red, “A-ah! H-harder!”

Sans is right back into ‘can’t think straight’ territory, plunging in and out of the other without a care. It's warm, it's tight, and it feels so fucking good. His SOUL is glowing brightly enough that it’s almost distracting.

Stars it hurts so bad...but Raspberry keeps going, keeping an eye on the comments to get an idea of how well they're doing. He can't read them, but the all-caps ones generally mean excitement, right? 

Red’s rutting like a mindless animal, eyes shut and focusing only on the pleasure. Raspberry closes his eyes, panting and doing his best to help Red reach climax quickly. He wants this over, and he's willing to bet Red does too. 

 

The scene continues for a while, the pair fucking and Red occasionally begging to cum. He’s coming back to himself by the time Chara speaks up again. “Looks like they want Razzy to take the lead~.”

Considering how hard Red is panting, Raspberry decides that's probably a good idea. Red falls back almost on cue, and Raspberry turns around, wiping away the sweat from Red’s face, “I-is your cock tired, sir?” He asks in a murmur.

“y-yeah..” He can't stop shaking. The drug is finally wearing off and the full scope of what the last few hours have been is hitting him and he feels  _ filthy  _ **_but it's not over yet_ ** …

Raspberry sees the tears and leans down over him lapping them away in gentle kisses, “Shh, shh, i-it’s fine...i-it’s all fine...c-can you make a pussy?” 

The words are too soft for the cameras to pick up on but Red still shudders in fear. He doesn't want to do this anymore… and the last time the cunt had formed on its own. He didn't know  _ how _ , he wasn't trained for this… 

“Do you know how..?”

Red feels his face burn in shame. After raping the other monster, how is he supposed to tell him-- just, why was this happening… wasn't it bad enough his first time was with a stable full of dogs? He shakes his head, unwilling to look at Raspberry.

Raspberry frowns, eyes full of pity for the poor monster beneath him. “You...y-you probably don’t want to use your mouth on me…” He glances down, “...I...I kn-know your cock is tired but I don’t want to have to f-force you to...to form anything…”

“don't think i can do anymore kid…” Red whimpers, hating how weak he sounds.

“We have to…” Raspberry swallows, looking away from him as he lines up their hips and sheaths Red inside him, “I’m s-so sorry...I’ll t-try to make it f-feel good…” 

Red squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head rapidly and trying to push him off.

“Shhshh, please…” Raspberry leans down and starts kissing him. Maybe...maybe since they’re similar in...some ways, then...then what works for Raspberry will work for Red, too? “Y..y-you’re so h-handsome, sir…” He whispers, his voice one of awe, “Y-you’re so good...this is s-so nice...I like this...p-please...please, s-sir, I w-want you..”

Bright red magic fills Red’s sockets and he falls back with a defeated sob. He doesn't want this doesn't want this  _ he doesn't want this _ …

“Shh, shh please..” Okay that hadn’t worked. Stars, what can he do? Raspberry starts frantically peppering kisses across Red’s face, clearing away the tears, less out of a desire to seduce and more like a frantic, confused puppy trying to calm its scared friend. “Th..th-think about the n-nice food w-we’ll get to eat later...a-and warm b-beds...a-and a bath, maybe? D-do you like baths, sir?” He asks, panting slightly as he starts moving to the behest of the comment screen.

When was the last time he had a bath? An actual warm bath and not just a cold hose down at the market? It had to have been ages… and he already knows where he’s spending the night, and it won't be warm…

“Th-think about it...j-just think about h-how nice i-it will b-be…” Raspberry encourages softly, stroking Red’s face and humming, “Don’t th-think about anything else. J-just food and w-warm water…”

Red tries. He tries so hard to distract himself, whimpering softly each time Raspberry moves. He tries to remember what it felt like the last time he’d had a full stomach, the last time he’d sunk into a warm bath or even just had a slightly-less-cold than normal hosedown. It doesn't help. He clings to the other, unable to stop the tears.

Raspberry sits him up so he can hug him properly, stroking his head and humming as gently as possible. “It’s okay...i-it’s okay, s-sir, it’s okay…”

He wants it to be over, he wants to go back to the market, he never wants to see this Master again… Red can't do this anymore right now.

Oh stars he can’t keep doing this to him…

Raspberry gets off, dispelling his cunt, “Okay...o-okay, y-you can...y-you can make it go away now…” Raspberry says, gesturing to Red’s penis.

It vanishes within another second and Red curls around himself, feeling the urge to vomit despite the inability. The cameras are still watching…

Raspberry covers him with a blanket draped across the couch and quickly dives into the box of toys, searching for something to entertain the audience with.

There’s a decent selection of vibrators and dildos but he doubts he’ll be able to keep them satisfied for long on his own. Any time Chara wanted to stop the stream would be appreciated…

He has a feeling it won’t be anytime soon. He digs deeper into the box, eyes going wide as he pulls out a horrible spiked dildo that looks like it would hurt  _ a lot _ … well, it's the kind of thing they usually like… at least, he knows for  _ sure  _ that Master will…

Taking in a deep breath, Raspberry faces the camera with a smile and sits down, spreading out his legs.

What’s a little more faking?


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some rlly rlly short floof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> floof

There’s no immediate punishment, at least.

The show seems to end satisfactorily, with Raspberry faking climax several times with the painful toy, fucking it in multiple positions to give different angles. He kept up with the comments as best as possible as Chara occasionally read the requests out loud to him, doing as they asked. He said what they wanted to hear, showed what they wanted to see, did whatever they wanted him to do.

Exhausting, but at least Chara hasn’t immediately yelled at him. They came in to retrieve them a few minutes after shutting the cameras off.

“M..M-master p...p-please c-can I sh-share my b-bed w-with h-him tonight?” Raspberry asks in a shaking voice, “I w..I w-want to h-help him…”

“He’s supposed to spend the night in the kennel.”

“I...I u-understand, b-but I..I c-can teach him a l-lot...p-please, Master…?” Raspberry crawls up to them, bracing his hands on their lower waist and wagging his tail as he forces a smile, “I’ll m-make it up to you!”

“... If you say so.” Chara says with a roll of their eyes. They’re probably being a bit too harsh on Bitch right now, anyway. They don’t want to fracture him…

Raspberry smiles wider, standing up and dragging his tongue up their neck slowly, “Y-you’re so nice to me...I-I’ll be sure to r-return the favor, Master!”

“See that you do. Take him back to your room.” Chara walks off.

Raspberry breathes out a sigh of relief and returns to Red, kneeling next to him and carefully removing the blanket from his head, “Sir…?”

“don’t call me-- just-- please, go away…” Red whines.

“Shh, shh, please..p-please, si...I w-want to take you b-back to my bed...y-you should l-lie down on s-something s-soft…” Raspberry hesitantly tugs at his arm.

“kennel… sleep with the other mutts.” He curls tighter. “i deserve it.”

“No..no, n-no one deserves that...c-c’mon..come here, c-come with me, p-please…” Raspberry pulls more insistently at his arm, “C-can you walk?”

“nu-uh.” 

“Oh…” Raspberry can barely walk either, but he’s managed worse maneuvers after a session like that. He braces an arm under Red’s shoulders and knees and slowly stands up, managing to lift him. He’s so light…

Still, Raspberry isn’t very strong, and so he hurries out of the room, nuzzling Red’s skull with his own as he walks, “I-it’s going to be okay…”

“h-how can you  _ say _ that?! i fuckin  _ raped you  _ kid…”

“I...a-and I...w-with you...I’m s-so  _ sorry _ …” Raspberry whispers, voice shaking. “I’m s-so sorry…”

The pair stumbles into the room at the back of the dining hall and Red makes to crawl into his cage. 

“No..n-no, here…” Raspberry guides him over to the plush pet bed, laying him down and tucking him in securely, “There…” He strokes his head, wiping at stray tears, “I-it’s all over for now...i-it’s all over…”

“wanna go back…” Sans mutters. “never get a choice but for once i wanna fucking go back…”

“B..b-back to wh-where…?” 

“the market. don’t get bought and don’t get dinner but i don’t get  _ this _ either…”

“I...I-I’m sorry...I t-tried to make it good for you, s-sir..”

“ _ stop callin’ me that i’m as worthless are you are we’re both fucking  _ **_property_ ** !”

Raspberry tenses, shutting his eyes and bracing himself to be hit.

But Red doesn’t hit him, just curls around himself. “i just wanna go back ta my dad and my bro. i’m so fucking  _ tired _ , kid… nobody wants a fuck up like me. hell  _ i  _ don’t even want a fuck up like me.”

“M-Master obviously w-wants you…” Raspberry offers, going back to stroking his head when it's clear that he’s not going to hit him, “And...a-and I w-would like it i-if...i-if you s-stayed…”

“don’t have a choice, do i…? this is my life. i do what i’m told or i don’t fucking eat, i get hit… how are you so optimistic? we’re not people, kid. we don’t get to  _ want _ .” Red leans into the comfort anyway. It’s not the first time he’s thought about this. And now, with a master that seemed to only want him to suffer…

Raspberry shifts over and lays down behind Red, wrapping his arms around his chest and hugging him close, “P-please don’t s-say these things...I d-don’t like h-hearing my thoughts out loud…”

“...sorry kid. didn’t mean ta scare ya.” Red tugs awkwardly at his collar. “sorry i lost control and jumped ya…”

“You...y-you didn’t have control...i-it’s okay…”

“ _ it’s not _ .”

“I...I w-was so scared for myself, that...th-that I kept t-trying to force you…”

“master wanted it.” Red mutters. “bet you got sent in there…”

“N...n-no...I was s-supposed to be cleaning...I just...I j-just went into the n-next room a-and you were there…”

Red lays his head down with a soft flump. His stomach hurts, from fear or hunger or guilt he doesn’t know.

“I-it’s okay…” Raspberry kisses the back of his head, rubbing at his chest, his arms, whatever he can reach, “I-it’s all over now…”

“It’ll be more tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day,  _ and the next day, a-and… _ ” he breaks down sobbing.

Raspberry feels his own jaw start to quiver, and he holds Red tighter, “I-I’m sorry...y-you g-get used to i-it though...I p-promise...i-it’s not so..s-so b-bad, a-after a while...y-you learn h-how to f-fake it, a-and what to s-say, a-and it goes b-by a lot f-faster…”

The crying only gets louder.

“I’m sorry...I’m s-sorry I d-don’t know what to say..” Raspberry whispers, tears welling up in his own eyes, “I’m sorry…” This poor monster...he has to protect him...he has to protect him, whatever the cost may be.

Why was this brat so fucking  _ kind _ it wasn’t  _ right _ … Sans has been pushed around by other slaves for years, he knows better than to trust kind words and big smiles… Why was he sticking his neck out for Sans of all monsters?

“C...c-can I touch your S-SOUL, sir…?”

“stop calling me that.” Sans mutters, offering the little heart and trying to avoid looking at the fractures. He's not even sure where they came from. He knows he doesn't really have a  _ breaker _ , per se… 

Raspberry cups it in his hands, rubbing his thumb over the surface of the black heart and being very mindful to avoid the Fractures, “Wh-what should I call you..?”

“dad named me sans. usually i get called some variant of ‘Red’.”

“‘Red’...I like that…” Raspberry continues sending calming intentions into Red’s SOUL as he massages it gently, tracing the curve of the heart and keeping his touch strictly comforting. Red relaxes into the cushion, feeling a nearly forgotten peace. Papyrus used to do this…

“It’s going to be okay…” Raspberry murmurs again, feeling his own eyes grow heavy with sleepiness as he rests his skull against Red’s, “It’s gonna be okay…”

Red hums, rolling over and nuzzling the other. He feels a little less like he may break into a dozen pieces…Raspberry blushes and gives a nervous “Mweh-heh…” before nuzzling Red back.

Red shuts his eyes, trying to block out how hungry he is.

“G-go to sleep...j-just sleep…” Raspberry whispers.

“i know.”

“Shh…” Raspberry clinks his teeth against the other’s forehead, “It’s okay…” He gives the SOUL a very slight, reassuring squeeze.

Red yawns and allows himself to pass out. Only then does Raspberry return his SOUL and allow himself the same courtesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short


	7. Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did both fuck up, after all. Time to pay the price.

Raspberry wakes up early, as always. It's never a good idea to sleep too late, and he’s used to short naps anyway. Red is still asleep, though...Raspberry entertains himself by gently petting the other’s head while he remains unconscious, willing him to be having nice dreams.

...not too nice, of course...it always hurts to wake up from a too-nice dream. Just a dream where everything is calm. Quiet. 

After a few minutes Red blearily cracks his eye open and peers at him in apparent confusion.

“H...h-hello...g-good morning!” Raspberry smiles, “H-how did you sleep?”

Red flinches and moves away slightly as he processes the memories of the day before. “Nightmares.”

Raspberry frowns, rubbing his arm, “I’m sorry…”

“not this again kid. i  _ always _ have nightmares…” he sighs. He wants to get up and face the day… or at least the potential of breakfast. But Master no doubt expects him to go right back to the ‘doggy’ act and he’s not sure he can stomach that…

“Uhm...okay…” Raspberry scoots back, allowing him space.

“...your outfit is fucking ridiculous.” Red mumbles.

Raspberry blushes, looking away. The cheerleader costume has a couple rips in it now, from Red’s own greedy hands, “I-I know…”

“better than mine, though. m’  _ bare boned. _ ”

Raspberry gives a quiet groan at that.

“tough crowd.” Sans pouts, sitting back on the floor beside the pet bed.

“...d..do you know what m-master has planned for you today..?”

Red shrugs. “nope. probably more dogs, with my luck.”

“I'm..I-I’m s-sorry...i-it’s awful, I-I know..”

“i’ll survive. don’t you start cryin-”

“Good morning!” Amelia’s cheery voice breaks in. There’s a soft  _ flump _ as piles of clothes land on top of them. “I'm sure you can figure out who's is whose.” She walks right back out the door. “Chara’s waiting in the kitchen. Don't keep them.”

Waiting for both of them? 

Raspberry untangles the clothes from around their heads and straightens them out to get a better look. It was pretty clear the purple dress was for him… it was actually surprisingly modest.

Red holds up the shorts and tee, looking puzzled. What happened to ‘dogs don't wear clothes’?

“...m-maybe it's a reward for doing really good yesterday!” Raspberry suggests. 

“or maybe they don't want to look at me after that display.” Or maybe it's a trap.

Raspberry is trying very hard to believe that he's not going to be in trouble for not finishing his rape of Red and so instead chooses to believe himself. He gets dressed, admiring the soft fabric of the dress. “It's so nice...how do I look?” He asks Red reflexively. 

“like a girl.” Red pulls on his old jacket over the tee shirt.

“...so good…?”

“ya look nice, kid. like you're wearing a sack. you should eat more, you're skin and bones.” 

“No!” Raspberry pouts and stomps his foot, “Stop that!”

“that hurts, kid. gets me right in the punny bone.”

“ _ Aaahhh _ ! Just go!” Raspberry huffs, pushing Red out the door (but making sure to be gentle).

Red’s not sure whether he should crawl or walk. In the end he settles on walking most of the way, just to avoid making them wait too much longer, and crawling once they were close. Raspberry gives him a questioning look as he gets down, but then mouths a soft ‘oh’, seeming to understand. He opens the door to the kitchen for him, offering a smile as he does so.

Chara is sitting at the kitchen table, watching with an indulgent smile as the child across from them chatters at breakneck speed.

Raspberry sees the kid and is immediately back to being uncomfortable. He stands at the door and waits silently, keeping his head down. Red follows suit.

“Are you excited for boarding school, darling?” Chara asks, ignoring their pets for the moment. 

Frisk nods eagerly. “Gonna miss you though!”

Red glances up at Raspberry, who gives a tight shrug and starts toying with the skirt of his dress, trying to distract himself.

The child leaves shortly after that, and Chara turns their attention to the pair, motioning them in closer. “Well.”

Raspberry forces a bright smile, “G-good morning, master!”

Red clears his throat, “..h...h-hi, m-master…” 

“You--” They point at Raspberry, “-- Didn't get your chores done yesterday. And you  _ both  _ fucked up during the show.”

Raspberry starts fidgeting with his hands, “I-it’s my f-fault, m-master, I-I’m sorry…”

“Shut up, I'm talking.” Chara smacks him over the head.

Raspberry clamps his mouth shut and forces down a whimper, staring at his toes.

“Now I have a full schedule today. By the time I get back I expect you two to have all of your chores for yesterday  _ and  _ today done. You won't like the results if you don't. And when I get home from seeing my kid off, you’ll receive your punishments.”

Raspberry nods, hugging himself around the waist. Red nods as well, though he’s a bit perplexed at what  _ his  _ ‘chores’ are supposed to be.

“Amelia will make sure you know what needs to be done.”

“Yes master..” Raspberry says quietly.

Chara sweeps imperiously out of the room, and Amelia rushes in the other direction. Bowls of hash browns are shoved at the pair. “Eat quickly, you two have a lot to do.”

Red nearly swallows the bowl as well as he eats. Raspberry glances to the side, and when Amelia isn’t looking, spoons a few bites of his own serving into Red’s bowl before quickly eating the rest himself. Red doesn't notice, too absorbed in devouring his own portion. He'd probably have handed it back if he had. When was the last time he's actually had a full stomach, though?

Raspberry frowns, gently petting Red’s head, “Don’t eat so fast...you’ll choke..” He admonishes gently.

“‘ungry.” The other grunts around a mouthful of food.

“I know...there will be more food later, though, okay? Once we’re done cleaning.” Or at least he hopes so. He continues petting Red’s head fretfully, fully prepared to help the other once he starts choking.

“‘ever ex’ect ‘ore, kid.”

Raspberry frowns, “...they have to feed us again sometime...and I promise I’ll always share...okay…?”

Red resists the urge to lick the bowl and stares at him.

“Wh..what…?”

“why the hell would you do that?” Red asks quietly.

“Well y...y-you’re really hungry, a-all the time, and...a-and I’m p-pretty sure it’s b-been longer since you’ve eaten...a-at least I think so…”

“had some bread when i got here.” Red mutters, “been about a week otherwise. still doesn't answer why you'd share.”

“Because you need to eat!”

Amelia looks over at them sharply and Red ducks his head over his empty bowl to make it look as though he’s still eating. 

“ _ shhh _ ! so do you!”

Raspberry shuts his mouth and turns his head down, offering Amelia his empty bowl. “..I'm not important.” He murmurs. 

“Neither of you are.” Amelia points out dryly, taking the bowls and tossing them into the sink. She shoves a piece of paper at Raspberry. “Here are your chores, boys.” 

Raspberry stares at it a moment before flushing in embarrassment, “I...I can't read, Red, c-can you please…?” He hands him the paper.

Red skims it, deciphering the loopy lettering with little difficulty. “great. cleaning… looks like we need to start in here…”

“Okay!” Raspberry hops up, “Never mind about the dishes, Miss Amelia! We'll take care of everything!” Raspberry promises, urging her towards the door, “Thank you!”

The maid rolls her eyes. “See that you do.”

“Yes ma’am!” Raspberry chirps, closing the door behind her and spinning around to look at Red, his dress flaring out ridiculously as he does so, “Are you ready?” 

Red yawns. “no.” 

Raspberry tsks and pats his head, “Well…! Hm, you...has Master asked you to act like a puppy?” Raspberry questions. There’s no awkwardness in his tone. It’s like if he asked if Red planned on going outside or cleaning the dishes. A matter-of-fact question.

“they didn’t say anything about it today but they did say yesterday that i had to do it until i’d ‘earned forgiveness’ or whatever.”

“Then you should probably stay on the floor.” Raspberry says reasonably, tapping his chin and then beginning to search the cupboards, “You can scrub it! That will keep you on all fours!”

Red rolls his eyes. “joy. i’m so excited, i might just jump your bones.”

Raspberry feels himself blushing and flicks the skirt of the dress at him like it’s an apron, “Shush!” He squeaks.

“kids these days, no love for puns.” Sans mutters, grabbing the bucket from Raspberry and getting to work.

Raspberry quickly turns and starts filling the sink with water. There’s quite a few dirty dishes to get through, first thing. But while the sink fills he scrounges around for other cleaning supplies. He darts back and forth across the room, and Red has more than one opportunity to notice that the smaller skeleton isn’t wearing any underwear.

He flushes and looks away. There’ll most likely be more than enough of  _ that _ later.

...he  _ is  _ really fucking cute, though…

….fuck, some of that drug must be left over.

Raspberry hums as he cleans the cupboards themselves, tail wagging contentedly beneath his dress, “Make sure to scrub at what you can reach of the walls, too, Red!” He reminds.

“yeah, yeah.” Fuck, he’s  _ already _ getting tired.

“I think it’ll be okay if you sit back on your hind legs and reach up…”

“my  _ hind legs _ ? kid, how are you so fucking calm about this?!”

“About what?” Raspberry turns to look at him, eyes squinting up in confusion.

“Just-- acting like an  _ animal _ !”

“You mean being a puppy? It’s not so  _ bad _ , Red…”

“ _ what _ .”

Giving a huff, Raspberry starts climbing off the counters, “Here, I’ll show you.”

“kid, what are you--”

“Now, I know  _ you  _ get to wear clothes today...but puppies don’t usually. And I don’t want to get in trouble for ruining this dress, so…” Raspberry clears his throat and removes the item, folding it carefully and setting it on a dry spot on the table.

“ _ kid _ !”

Raspberry gets down on all fours, giving a bright smile and wagging his tail. He gives a happy  _ bark  _ and then bounds towards Red, gently tackling him and licking at his face.

Holy fucking shit!

Red stares up at the suddenly-happy-go-lucky skeleton wagging his tail and wiggling his ass. Just… he’s not sure how to handle this…

Raspberry sits back, putting his front body down and raising his rear end in the air, barking again and panting as he wags his tail, playfully batting at Red’s leg with his paws.

“o- _ kay _ , kid. you’re surprisingly good at that?”

Not quite done yet, Raspberry gives a playful growl and lunges forward again, biting at the leg of Red’s shorts and tugging at them.

Red squeaks, going, well… red.

Stars, he’s acting so  _ cute... _ Raspberry supposes Red hasn’t ever had anybody play puppy for him before. But Raspberry hasn’t ever had anybody play puppy for him before either...he bats his eyes and pins Red down, licking up the side of his face and giving another low growl, panting still.

“sh-shouldn’t we b-be working?”

“....yes...I’m sorry…” Raspberry quickly withdraws, “I d..I d-didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I...I t-try to get into it, t-to make it easier..” He fumbles to explain, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, as his shamed blush betrays.

“i-it was cute!” Red hastens to assure, flushing even darker. “i-i just… Not ready-- um..”

“Oh I w...I w-wasn’t going to...to t-try anything, Red…!” Raspberry scrambles backwards, pulling the dress back on quickly.

“i-i… um.” Red just picks up the scrub brush. Raspberry whispers another ‘I’m sorry’ before quickly getting back to work himself, unable to get rid of the embarrassed blush on his face. Why had he thought that was a good idea...but Red had called him cute…

The blush just gets worse, and Raspberry just scrubs harder to avoid thinking about it.

“razzy? s-sorry…”

“Y-you didn’t do a-anything wrong…”

“i-i guess.”

“ _ I’m  _ sorry…” Raspberry clarifies, sighing heavily and wiping away at the remains of a stain with his thumb, “I shouldn’t have...you didn’t  _ ask _ ...I’m just…” His chin trembles and his voice wavers, “I-I’m s-such a l...l-little slut I d-don’t even think a-anymore before doing th-things like that…”

“‘snot your fault…” 

“E-even you think so…” Raspberry adds in a quiet, shaky whisper.

“nah, kid… you were trained like that.”

“Y-you h-hate looking at me...I c-can  _ tell _ …”

Red stares at his back for a moment, thinking. He stretches out a bit, getting comfortably on all fours, and does his best to copy Razzy’s mannerisms. He pounces on the other skeleton as he goes to wash the table.

Raspberry shrieks as he’s knocked down onto the ground, dropping the washcloth onto the clean floor, “Red-!” He protests.

Red licks his cheek. “hey, we’re both pretty fucked up.”

“Y-you’re not-” Raspberry sputters as Red licks his mouth to cut him off, blushing harder, “ _ Red _ !” His sniffling starts to turn into weak laughter regardless.

“look, let’s just stop feeling sorry for ourselves and push through, alright?”

Wiping at his eyes, Raspberry nods and smiles a little, rubbing at Red’s skull, “O-okay…”

“good.” Red licks him again before climbing off. “now let’s finish up in here…”

 

When Chara checked in on their newest pets with their security app, they hadn’t been expecting much. They’d only intended to double-check that they were working. They hadn’t expected a little  _ show _ ...it would’ve been simply cute if it had ended at Raspberry’s act, but seeing Red follow up and copy him...looks like the little bitch is capable of learning after all. He just needed an example this whole time.

Well, Chara could postpone their punishment plans for a short time after work. Frisk is safely on the way to their boarding school, plans are in motion and they have all the time in the world.


	8. Endless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looooooooooooooong chapter

Red’s absolutely exhausted, but they’ve managed to scrub down every single room in the house they were instructed to. Raspberry plops down next to him on the floor in their room with a worn ‘huff’, feeling equally weary as he rests back on the pet bed with him. Still, he smiles at Red. “We did it!”

“hooray.” Red groans, yawning.

Raspberry pets his head, “We'll get to eat soon, I'm sure…”

“punishment first, kid.” Red mutters, leaning into the touch anyway.

Raspberry’s eyes fill with worry, but he just continues petting Red, “Our bodies are really similar, huh?” He murmurs.

“yeah, ‘s kinda weird.”

“I wonder if you like the same spots I do…”

“Well you’ll get your chance to find out right now, Kitten~!”

Raspberry jumps at the sound of Master’s voice. He adjusts his seat so he's facing them, staying on his knees. Red just grows tense, his breathing picking up a bit. 

“I saw you two playing together this morning, and I thought it was a shame you didn’t get to finish~!”

Raspberry’s eyes widen and he looks at Red, expression clouded with guilt. 

“And I figured it would a be a good warm up before your punishment. Kitten, you’re in charge. Hop to it!” 

“P…p-pardon, m-master?”

“Right now. In here. You two. Will play.” Chara says slowly. “Get each other nice and wet, you’re going to need it.”

“R..Red…?” Raspberry turns to look at the other. Is he still too scared of sex…?

“ **_NOW_ ** .”

Raspberry yelps, scrambling to pull his dress off of himself. Oh stars he's shaking so bad...he keeps dropping the hem of the skirt.

Red takes a deep breath and tugs off his shirt. There’s no cameras. Nobody’s watching. He looks at Raspberry, who's still fighting panic. Shit...he sighs and moves over, stilling the other's hands, “here, let me.” He murmurs.

Raspberry sniffs, lifting up his arms as Red helps him strip. Calm down calm down calm down….

“Remember~. Puppies don’t talk, and you two were such  _ cute _ puppies earlier.”

Oh... _ oh _ …

Raspberry nudges Red back onto the pet bed. He's in charge, after all...he has to lead…

Taking in a deep breath, Raspberry scoots back a foot and then opens his eyes wide, letting his tongue loll out. He swishes his tail back and forth in the air, giving a bark and smiling widely at Red.

Red shuts his eyes. He can’t bring himself to  _ bark _  like that…

Raspberry gives a little growl and pounces him, lapping up his cheek like earlier to get started. He'll wait until he can feel Red relax a bit before trying anything else that's more...intimate..

But Red remains stiff as a board.

Raspberry frowns, sitting back a bit and rubbing gently at his skull. What he was wondering earlier, about their bodies being the same...maybe if…

Raspberry reaches behind Red’s skull and scratches him in the same place that always sends shivers down his own spine. 

Red shudders and groans softly, cracking open his eyes. Raspberry offers a gentle smile, licking at his cheek. “I'll make it nice.” He whispers as quietly as possible, “Just relax…”

Red squirms but doesn't speak, not wanting to risk another shock while the other was touching him.

What are other places Raspberry likes...well, he likes…

Raspberry tilts his head and nibbles gently at the crook between Red’s neck and shoulder, alternatively biting and licking the spot.

Red’s pupils blow and he shivers, lying as still and passively as he can. He still doesn't want this… but it feels less like he’s going to break. 

“Shhshh…” Raspberry whispers, dragging his tongue down Red’s collarbone and remembering to keep his tail wagging to appease Chara. He licks at Red’s teeth, gently encouraging him to open up.

Chara leans against the wall. This is going too slowly… “Pick it up, Kitten. We’ve got places to be.”

“...M-master, he...h-he’s t-too n-new...p-please, h-he needs t-time…”

“Don't care, he lost any chance of MERCY when he fought back on his first day.”

“I...I w-won’t rape him...I w-won’t…”

Red growls. This kid needed to  _ stop sticking his neck out _ .

“It's not rape, both of you are _ objects _ . Now shut up and  _ get on with it. _ ”

Raspberry looks desperately at his counterpart, “R-Red..p-please…”

Red responds by carefully biting Raspberry’s neck. Raspberry sniffs and licks at Red’s hands, “C-can you make a pussy…?”

“i… can try…”

“I-if you give me your SOUL I c-can share the...I can sh-share how..”

Red shoves the little heart at the other. Raspberry cups it gently in his hands, shutting his eyes to concentrate. He sends the magic ‘blueprint’ into Red’s SOUL, finishing off with a little lick to help arouse the other.

Red moans, flushing bright red immediately after. The magic forms at his hips without thought and he whines. Raspberry sees the glowing through his shorts and bites at the hem of Red’s pants, tugging them down to his knees and immediately lapping at the red cunt.

Red flinches violently, making a panicked noise.

Raspberry makes a whimpered whine and sits back up, licking Red’s face gently and whispering reassurances into his ear.

Red resists the urge to shove him away-- it won't do either of them any good. He tries to relax, taking in small panicked breaths through his nose. Raspberry takes his SOUL again and rubs at it gently, first with calming intentions, and then adding in his tongue to help warm him up.

It’s not long before Red’s panting, his hips twitching. Good...better…

Raspberry scoots back down and goes back to lapping at his cunt, although a lot more gently.

“Enough. You need some attention too, kitten.”

“I’m...I-I’m f-fine, Master…”

“Did I give you an  _ option _ ?!”

“I d-don’t think h-he knows wh-what to  _ do _ , M-Master…”

“ **_Then show him! I told you you were in charge for a fucking reason, idiot_ ** !” 

Raspberry’s bones start rattling in fear as he turns to Red again, eyelights shrunken in fear, “R-Red…? R-Red, p-please, p-please listen to me…”

Red sits up and stares at him, nodding slightly. His eyelights are hazy with lust.

“I need y-you to touch me, o-okay? O-on my p-pussy...b-but be gentle...o-okay?” Raspberry shuts his eyes and concentrates to form the magic.

Red frowns but reaches down and obediently begins fondling the purple magic. Raspberry shivers, mostly faking it - so long as Chara  _ believes  _ he’s aroused it's fine. He knows Red doesn’t really know what he’s doing, and that’s okay...Raspberry has gotten through some horrible things while dry, and he can do it again.

“Kiss me?” He asks, voice falling a little quieter as he feels strangely shy about the request.

Red flushes. “uh-”

“P-please?”

“...kay.” Red leans up to press his teeth against Raspberry’s.

Raspberry manages to not snort, knowing it would hurt the other’s feelings. “Open your mouth, Red…”

Resisting the urge to ask why, Red obeys. Since he’s already aroused, his tongue is there, at least. Raspberry licks at the corners of Red’s mouth before pushing his tongue through Red’s teeth and starting to play with his tongue.

Red makes a startled noise, reflexively trying to move away. Raspberry braces his hands on the back of Red’s head but lets him pull back.

“wha?”

“It’s a kiss, Red.” Raspberry explains patiently, “Skeleton’s don’t have lips. But we have tongues.”

“Pick up the pace boys! I need you ready.”

“He should l-learn to kiss…”

“Get to it then. Though he won't need it for this.”

“Red, just copy me, okay? It’s not so bad...kissing is actually really nice. Okay?”

Red nods slightly. The kid knows what he's doing, so Red’s just gonna have to follow directions and hope for the best. Raspberry smiles, toying gently with Red’s tongue and stroking his sternum as he does so, swishing his tail and humming soothingly.

Red tries to copy the movements but only manages to tangle their magic. Raspberry shivers, faking like he thinks Red is doing a good job to help build the other’s confidence.

Red’s starting to be able to tell when the other is faking. It’s pretty easy, actually-- There’s no emotion in his eyelights, they just stare straight ahead. Raspberry, however, clearly hasn’t been able to figure out that he’s been figured out. He just keeps enthusiastically moaning, wagging his tail faster and kissing Red more deeply. So Red tries harder. He doesn’t want this kid to carry him; Eventually their owner will decide that Razzy can’t cover for him anymore.

Raspberry’s tail starts wagging a bit faster in genuine happiness as Red actually starts putting forward effort, wrapping his legs around Red’s waist and kissing him harder.

He’s trying, he really is. He wants nothing more than to run, but at the same time it feels good enough he doesn’t want to stop. Raspberry purrs a little, running his hands down Red’s spine and massaging every groove in his vertebrae.

Chara bends over and prods at Raspberry’s pussy. “Still dry.”

Raspberry yelps a bit, ducking his tail down to cover himself, “I...I-I’m fine…” He tries.

“I  _ said  _ you both need to be wet.”

“H-he’s trying, m-master-”

“Stop fucking coddling him.”

“I c-can’t...I d-don’t like s-sex..” Raspberry whispers defeatedly, “I c-can’t be...I c-can’t g-get wet, a-anymore..”

Chara stares down at him in apparent confusion.

“...i-it’s not p-possible, m-master, n...n-nobody c-can get me w-wet anymore, I don’t..I don’t  _ like it _ …”

“I suppose I’ll just have to drug you then.”

At least Red is out of trouble. Raspberry nods and sits back, taking in deep breaths.

Red lets out a needy little whine.

“J-just a m-minute, R-Red…”

Chara produces a needle of the shimmering purple aphrodisiac and makes a grabby motion at Raspberry. “SOUL.”

He obediently hands the little heart over, staying resting on his knees and closing his eyes.

Chara injects a small amount, then hands it back. They hold out their hand to Red. He groans quietly but follows suit, handing over his SOUL. He feels turned on enough without that fucking drug… They only give him a little, though. Enough to make him hot under the collar and squirm in frustration.

Raspberry, on the other hand...either it’s because Chara gave him a lot or he’s never had an aphrodisiac before, but he’s practically melted onto the floor, giving whimpery moans.

“Can't get wet my foot.” Chara laughs. “Come, boys. Let's get you crated up for the trip.”

Red stands, which Raspberry seems incapable of doing. He shifts his jaw and picks the smaller skeleton up, giving a surprised ‘hey!’ when Raspberry immediately starts licking at his neck, “geez, kid-”

“Mmmmaah...you t-taste so  _ good _ , Red…”

“Cute. I'll have to put you together.” Chara mutters, gesturing at Sans’s cage. “So I can just use that one. In!”

“pull yourself together, Razz.” Red grumbles as he scoots the skeleton in and climbs in after.

Raspberry does the opposite and immediately latches onto Red from behind, wrapping his legs around his middle and grinding against him as he continues licking at his neck, “Wh-why do you sweat so much…? Mmm it’s so good though..”

Chara snickers, walking out of the room. Amelia arrives a moment later with a black tarp, which she tosses over the cage and secures at the bottom, leaving the pair in darkness only broken by their respective magic-- the purple flush on Razz’s cheeks and the red of Red’s glowing cunt.

“Can I taste you some more?” Razzy whispers, his tongue trailing lower on Red’s spine.

“w-we might get in- _ ah _ -trouble, Razz…”

Raspberry whines, “ _ Please _ , Red, I  _ need  _ you!”

“okay, okay, don't cry kid.”

Raspberry quickly nudges Red forward, licking at his tailbone, “A-ah...mmphh..Red..m-make this feeling g-go  _ away _ …”

Red nudges his legs apart, hoping to give the poor kid more room. “it w-won’t, razz. not until it wears off…”

Raspberry’s tongue dives into Red’s cunt, pushing at the edges of the red magic as he pushes his face in closer, moaning.

Red groans, arms going weak, and falls back against the back of the cage with a rattle. Somebody bangs on it and he flinches as it's lifted in the air. He's distracted once again by Raspberry and the noises he’s making. It's so fucking  _ hot _ in here…

“Mna...mm,  _ Red _ ..s-so good…” Raspberry whines.

This… this is okay, Red thinks, squirming and trying not to give into the urge to form a cock instead of the pussy that Chara wanted. It's just the two of them and Razzy seems to be enjoying himself… this isn't so bad…

“I like you so much...y-you’re so nice to me...I w-want to make you feel so nice Red…”

And there went that. Red abruptly remembers that he’d  _ raped _ this poor kid and his eyelights shrink in panic. He doesn't deserve-- He doesn't-- Red tries not to let the fear show on his face, he really does. The other will take it the wrong way. He's glad for the current darkness…

“I want...mmmmm...I w-want more of those l-little noises you make...you know those l-little grunts you make, Red? I r-really like them..”

As if on cue Red can't hold back a little whimper of longing, and he bucks his hips slightly. Stars, he can't tell this kid to stop, not when he sounds so fucking happy… he’ll just have to deal. The cage lands on a surface with a jarring jolt. Raspberry yelps as he’s thrown on top of Red’s back, shaking his dizzy head and holding the sides of it, “Wh..?”

Red takes advantage of the sudden shift in position to roll over and pin Raspberry down. He grins sharply, feeling Raspberry’s confused exhales on his cheeks and in the space where he’s missing a tooth.

“Red…?” 

“you’re too fuckin cute, kid.” Red mutters, leaning down to lick at his cervical vertebrae. “pretty sure we just got dumped into the car, razz.”

There’s another small jolt and a rumbling beneath them as said vehicle begins to move.

“Mmm~” Raspberry wraps his arms around Red’s neck, moaning, “Nnnh...I w-want you to fuck me, Red~”

That would  _ definitely  _ get them into trouble. “i  _ can’t _ , kid… m-master would beat the shit out of both of us-”

Raspberry whimpers and lowers his eyes, “‘m sorry...it just  _ burns _ so  _ bad _ , Red…”

“i know.” At least he’s rational enough to realize they couldn't do that kind of thing.

“Nnnggh...they wouldn't have to know…” He whispers. 

Red frowns. “they would know. you know they would.”

Raspberry’s face squints up and he suddenly gives a sob.

“aw, shit, i’m sorry kid…” Red rubs the back of his spine. “look, I know you think you want it now but the moment that drug wears off you're going to regret it…”

“I don't  _ care _ ! I j-just want to b-be f-fucked!” Raspberry whines. 

Red’s frown deepens and he reaches down to touch the magic formed at Razzy’s hips. “you're going to have to tell me what to do, razz. i  _ can’t _ fuck you, i d-don’t want to g-go back to the dog k-kennel. b-but i can at least try to help you.”

“Touch me!”

“ _ where _ ?! show me.”

“On my p-!” Raspberry gives a frustrated grunt and grabs Red’s hand, guiding it between his legs, “I don’t know where  _ else  _ you’d think I’d want it!” He huffs.

“well all the other times i’ve touched ya there it’s done nothing. so i figured there was a trick to it. don’t get all huffy with me.”

Raspberry gives another  _ hff _ , just to be difficult, before leaning forward and nibbling at Red’s neck.

Red stiffens. “don’t bite unless you're prepared to be bitten back.” He hums, shutting his eye sockets.

“Bite me, Red.” Raspberry purrs right next to his ear, grinning.

Red frowns slightly and leans over to try and nibble at the spot where Raspberry’s shoulder meets his neck. He’s concerned-- he knows how much damage his teeth can do.

“Mmmmhh…” Raspberry moans, “Your teeth...they’re so  _ sharp _ …”

“runs in the family.” Red mutters, flushing again. 

There’s a thump outside, then the vehicle stops moving. Raspberry manages to retain enough common sense to pry himself off of Red, though he’s still panting heavily.

There’s noises from outside, and the kennel is lifted into the air and carried a ways, then dropped. The tarp is pulled off. Red sits up, squinting at the lighting change and struggling to discern their surroundings.

They seem to be… on a street corner? Chara’s leaning against a nearby building, talking to a few men. Amelia tugs Raspberry out and leashes him to a metal signpost, coming back for Red. Raspberry leans against the pole, barely resisting the urge to start grinding against it.

Something is slipped up his legs that hugs his pelvis tightly and another piece of fabric is tied around his chest. He hears master’s voice in his ear, using a seductive tone that the heated Raspberry finds to be hypnotic. “Fill these out like I know you can.” They order, patting his butt.

Raspberry swallows, shutting his eyes and focusing on the form of his ectobody. The skirt around his hips gets tighter as he forms a thick, perky ass, stretching out the printed word  _ slut  _ spelled acrid across the back of the black skirt. He leans back as he forms his chest next, the tie at the front of the ‘shirt’ straining against the size. He doesn't care - he wants to be  _ noticed _ . 

Chara coos proudly at him as Red is half-dragged over and tied to the same pole. Chara smirks and draws a headband out of their bag-- a pair of fake plastic dog ears. Red turns his eyes down and holds still as they fix the band in place, saying nothing. They do take the time to pat his own ass before standing, as much as that can be a sign of ‘equality’ between he and the slave they clearly like more.

“Are the cameras set up, boys?”

The group of men call an affirmative. 

“Alright, first go, as promised~! If you need me I’ll be in the car monitoring the feed.” The human leaves and the three men head towards the pole. 

Red slinks back as Raspberry leans against the pole, panting and feeling his face grow warmer. “Hello..” He greets in a purr, giving a sloppy smile.

Chara rushes back. “Almost forgot~!” They reach down and fix a ring gag into Red’s mouth. “Razzy probably knows better than to bite, but we certainly don’t want any  _ accidents _ .” They do the same to Raspberry. “Play nice! And gentlemen, show the inexperienced puppy a little bit of love, too.” They rush off again.

Raspberry gives a whine against the obstruction, pouting pathetically. How is he supposed to do any sexy talk if he can barely get out any coherent noises with this gag?

One of the men kneels down to face Raspberry. “Well lookit you, Razzy! All fancied up and with a new owner. Shame you won’t be at the club anymore…”

Raspberry squints, and then his eyes widen. He recognizes him. One of the regulars he had. Normally he'd be terrified, but he's too drugged to feel any negative emotions. His tail wags and the corners of his eyes turn up. “Dah’dy…” He purrs, remembering that he liked to be called that. 

The man’s eyes light up with sadistic glee and he pulls down his fly, tugging out his cock. Raspberry moans at the sight of it, shivering, “‘uck ‘e, Dah’dy~” He whines. 

“But your master thinks I should fuck the mutt!” The man says in mock shock.

“‘Ah ‘eed eh…. _ ’ease _ , Dah’dy..”

He laughs. “If you insist, little whore.” He grabs Raspberry’s skull and shoves inside his mouth. Raspberry gasps and then moans, eyes rolling back as he eagerly sucks on Daddy's cock, pulling every trick he knows all at once and repeatedly, desperate to taste cum.

‘Daddy’ moans, jerking back in surprise at how eager the little runt is but quickly delving back in, slamming into the small skeleton’s mouth without hesitation. One of the others gets down behind him and shoves into the dripping pussy, grabbing eagerly at his clothed tits.

Raspberry gives a scream of a moan, bucking back against the man behind him as he wraps his tongue around Daddy's dick and sucks harder, moaning and whimpering desperately. 

“Guess I get the puppy then~!” The third man grins, stalking over to Red.

Red shudders. It takes all his power to just stay put instead of shifting away as Three approaches him. 

“Aww, he’s  _ scared _ . Adorable.” The man sits down beside him, running a finger along his bare spine. 

Red shivers, drawing his legs in and wrapping his arms around himself. Three traces around the base of his tail slowly, ending just above the pussy and sliding a finger in. Red squeezes his eyes shut, tensing his jaw and getting a tight grip on the street post.

“If you can't even handle that how are you gonna deal with my dick?” Three snickers, using his free hand to pat in-between the fake ears.

Red swallows, giving another shiver and ducking his head. Just get it  _ over with _ …

“You should act more eager, doggy. Your owner might get upset with you.” He slides another finger in.

Red whimpers, body tensing at the intrusion. He tries to force a smile, like Raspberry is managing, but the expression is just...morbid.

“Well if you don't like me preparing you…” Three grins coldly and undoes his fly. “I was  _ going  _ to be gentle.”

Red gives another frightened whimper, huddling in on himself. No...no no no…

His throat tenses and a choked sob escapes him.

He’s grabbed by the pelvis and tugged into a more accessible position. On all fours with his hips in the air and his head near the pavement, facing Raspberry. The other skeleton hasn’t stopped whining and moaning, seeming to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Red stares at him before shutting his eyes and bracing himself. His mind focuses in on the sounds Raspberry is making, and it sends a pleasant shiver down his spine.

There's a chuckle behind him as Three lines up with his pussy. “What, are you only getting into it now that it's going to hurt?”

_ ‘ignore him. just ignore him.’ _

Red shuts his eyes tighter, mind drifting back to the car ride. 

_ “I want you to fuck me, Red~”  _

Stars, those wide eyelights and that purr...those kisses...Red feels awful for it but thinking about Raspberry just makes this so much more bearable.

Three slides inside quickly and suddenly, nails digging into Sans’s hips. He starts moving immediately, clearly trying to make it hurt.

_ “Bite me, Red~” _

Red’s jaw tightens around the gag as Raspberry gives another well-timed moan, shuddering and giving a moan of his own.  _ Fuck _ . 

There's a crowd gathering by now, spurred on by Chara's advertising, and somebody lifts Red’s head with the clear intent to fuck his face. By now, Raspberry’s on at least his third cock to suck and his second up his cunt. Red shudders and parts his teeth wider to keep from biting anything, his eyes trailing over to Raspberry again. Someone's undone his pitiful excuse of a shirt by now, but he hardly seems to mind the greedy hands on his chest.

Red’s eye twitches, not even noticing that he's already started sucking on the stranger's cock. 

It goes on for a while-- any time someone is finished they're replaced by someone new, and Red blocks it out by focusing on the much more popular ‘star’. He’s in pain, but he barely notices. Still, Razzy's going through humans at a much faster rate-- they're taking their time with Red. 

How does Raspberry  _ do it _ ? How is his stamina allowing him to hold out this long? Maybe it's because he had more of the drug than Red. Or a more extreme reaction, at any rate.

“M-mmah..” Raspberry pants after swallowing, blinking dazedly at the ground and giving a tired gasp as he's pulled back to his knees. Someone's mouth closes over one of his nipples and he moans, tongue lolling out his mouth. It feels so  _ good _ ….

It’s been three hours by the time Chara reappears, not that either of them are keeping track. But the human is accompanied by another woman… and her big German shepherd. Chara's grin is pure evil. 

“This young lady offered a hundred gold to use Bitch, so if you good folks don't mind finishing up…”

Red tenses, staring wide-eyed at the ground. No no no no no no no no no… The unknown person driving into his pussy grunts and pulls Red’s hips flush against his own, spilling inside. Red doesn't so much as flinch at the sensation. 

The man stands and goes into the line in front of Raspberry. Chara approaches Red with a wide grin. “Show me your pretty little pussy, Bitch, so I can paint it with this~!” They hold up the familiar little bottle of ‘bitch in heat’ scent. 

Red rests his upper body on the ground, trembling and trying to control his breathing even as it threatens to break into hyperventilation. Chara kneels in-between his trembling thighs, carefully opening the bottle. The moment they do, the dog starts straining against his lead and barking, and the woman can barely hold him back. 

“Looks like you're all torn up down here~. This stuff’ll sting, puppy.” Chara starts brushing the chemical over his folds.

Red jolts, biting the ring gag and squeezing his eyes shut as he chokes on a cry of pain. Chara ignores him, making sure to get every inch they can before they stand and gesture to him. The woman lets go of her dog’s leash, and the big creature bounds over to Sans, sniffing eagerly. Oh  _ fuck _ , he's a good foot taller than Red…

Red starts hyperventilating, gasping for air and whimpering in fright. No no no no no  _ no… _

A heavy pair of paws land on the back of his ribcage, nearly knocking him to the ground, and the animal mounts him. He starts screaming and thrashing, all attempts at composure breaking.

Chara kicks him. “Calm the fuck down, Bitch!”

 

Raspberry’s imagination was much better than Red’s.

Even with his eyes open, he could pretend what he wanted about reality. The drug helped make him even more disconnected. Red’s occasional grunts and the very rare moan from nearby fueled the fantasy Raspberry had dreamt up.

Red was the first person that Raspberry had  _ wanted  _ to fuck. Really, really badly. It frustrated him to no end when they were pulled apart. As soon as the whole ‘event’ started, Raspberry started fantasizing about who the cock in his mouth or pussy might belong to. It was a little difficult, at first, when there would be both at once, but then he considered the idea of  _ two  _ Reds at once and his excitement started all over again. He tended carefully to his friend, working hard to hear those quiet moans from him.

The whimpering broke the illusion. Raspberry frowned and tried to reimmerse himself in his pretending but he couldn’t.

The screaming definitely ruined it.

His eyes grow wide as he looks past the cock in his mouth towards the crying Red on the ground, fighting against the dog raping him. Raspberry presses his tongue against the tip of the dick in his mouth, sucking hard before pulling back. It’s a trick that finishes his client off quickly - he rarely uses it, as where he worked before, time was money, and ‘quick’ was not the name of the game.

The man stumbles back in a fit of ecstasy, and Raspberry pulls forward, grabbing Red’s hands, “‘ed!” He braces one hand against the side of his counterpart’s tear-stained face, forcing eye contact. He squeezes his hand tightly, allowing Red to hold his fingers in a crushing grip in return.

“Aw.” Somebody says above them, but both ignore him. Red desperately clutches at Raspberry's hand, hiccuping out sobs as the dog continues to fuck him. Raspberry nuzzles his skull, shakily humming the tune of some nonsense lullaby that he barely remembers, stroking Red’s face and wiping away the tears.

He’s yanked away by the next person in line and driven into without hesitation. “Break's over, slut!”

Raspberry’s fingers scrape the pavement as he’s dragged away, sockets full of tears. “‘ed!”

Somebody shoves into his mouth and he’s left unable to do anything but watch.

_ ‘Red…’ _

Red muffles his urge to scream, pressing his face into the pavement and focusing instead on struggling for breath. It has to end at some point...it has to…

Chara laughs, watching the pair whine and cry. It's beautiful.

 

Raspberry holds Red tightly on the ride back. The larger skeleton is shaking nonstop and either won’t or can’t stop crying. Raspberry murmurs nonsense through his gag, stroking Red’s skull and nuzzling him, doing everything in his power to comfort him. Nothing seems to work.

Red tenses and whimpers as the car comes to a stop.

The hatchback opens and Chara unlocks the cage, clicking their fingers. “Out, Bitch. This is your stop.”

Red clings tighter to Raspberry, eyelights shrinking in panic when he hears barking in the distance. No. No no no no more dogs no more dogs-

“ **_Out._ ** ”

“‘a-ast’r  _ ‘ease _ ..!” He hiccups, tears spilling over.

“ **_Get the fuck out or I'll leave that chemical in your cunt_ ** !”

Red is shaking badly as he crawls out, dropping to his hands and knees in front of them in the grass and sobbing.

Chara rolls their eyes and produces some wipes, kneeling down to wipe out his still-formed cunt. Red gives a choked cry of pain, burying his face in the grass and wheezing.

“I'd recommend you get rid of that, just in case.”

Red happily dispels the magic between his legs, pushing himself back to his knees and wiping at his eyes.

“Now I let you spend the night in your room last night, but you still owe me a night in the kennel.” They point at the open door.

Red nods, swallowing and pointing at the gag in his mouth, giving a pleading expression. His jaw is so fucking tired…

“Maybe if you hadn't fought me so hard on getting out of the car. Inside!”

Red bows his head, crawling in through the door and starting to tremble as triggering smells hit his nasal cavity.

The kennel door slams and locks. He crawls into the far corner and curls up, sobbing and hiding his face in his arms. He doesn’t trust his roommates enough to allow himself sleep.

 

Chara slams the hatch back shut and gets back in the vehicle, the driver starting the car again and heading towards the house. Raspberry stays pressed against the back of the cage, trembling and holding himself tightly. He shuts his eyes and dispels his ectobody, sagging in place and letting out an exhausted whimper. He feels so filthy..

The car pulls up to the house and Chara drags him out of his spot and onto the ground behind the car. “Come on, you owe me.”

Raspberry struggles to his feet, legs shaking badly as he braces one hand against the car, wheezing. Chara simply stalks inside, obviously expecting him to keep up. Raspberry stumbles after as best he can, forcibly reminding himself that falling behind is not an option. 

Chara leads him into their bedroom. They haven't gotten to play with their new pet since before they bought him, and that just won't do. Raspberry follows after obediently, still shaking with exhaustion. Stars, his legs are so sore...everywhere is sore, honestly, but especially his mouth and legs.

Chara abruptly bends him over a dresser. Raspberry gasps, gripping the edges to keep himself balanced. He squeezes his eyes shut and spreads out his legs, “...’id ‘o ‘ant ‘y ‘ody, ‘ast’r..?”

“No shit, Kitten. You  _ did _ promise you'd make it up to me.” They bend down slightly to examine his pussy. “Nasty.” The human mutters, spreading his folds. “There must be the cum of a few dozen men in here, kitten~.” They pull out a few more of the wipes they’d used on Red and begin to roughly clean him out.

Raspberry bites his teeth together to keep from whining in pain, reforming his body with a bit of difficulty. His magic reserves are soon going to be empty, at this rate.

Chara hums in approval, tugging down their pants. Raspberry closes his eyes, sighing. At least he’s not expected to do any dirty talking with this gag in his mouth. Stars, he’s so tired…

He knows they have lady parts, and they haven't had time to grab any toys, so he’s definitely  _ not _ expecting the head of a dick that prods at his entrance. Raspberry jolts a bit, his hips pressing into the wood of the dresser and away from the sensation, as he gasps.

“Quit squirming.” Chara growls, sheathing the glowing red magic inside of him. 

Raspberry quickly brings himself under control, forcing out a moan and bucking back against Chara. The human pins him down to the dresser, slamming in and out with enough force to shake the piece of furniture. He cries out, trying to mask the pain and alarm with false moans of pleasure. It doesn't work. Chara seems to be taking sadistic pleasure in hurting him.

Raspberry grips the dresser tighter, clenching his teeth as his breasts slam against the dresser along with his hips. If they're going to fuck him this hard at least it will be over with soon. Hopefully. He has no idea what kind of stamina they have. 

Chara reaches around him to play with his tits, their teeth sinking into the back of his neck and their nails digging in.

“A-ah...hnn...mm~” Every sound he makes is a filthy lie, now...the only time he doesn't lie is when he's talking with Red.

Red… He already misses the other skeleton. 

Chara spills inside of him, grabbing the back of his ‘shirt’ and tossing him towards the bed right after. They huff and lean tiredly against the dresser. “Kitten~. You made a mess~.” They hum after a moment, stepping over and showing him the large red cock covered in cum that juts out of their hips. “Clean it.”

Raspberry shivers, taking the dick into his mouth and closing his eyes, dragging his tongue all over the shaft and moaning.

It’s only when he’s licked every inch clean that Chara shoves him to the side and crawls into bed. “Good Kitten.”

Raspberry draws his knees in, waiting for permission to sleep.

“Goodnight~.” Chara coos.

“‘ay ah sh’eep ‘ast’r?”

“Yeah.” Chara yawns, rolling over.

Raspberry gives a weary sigh and slumps to his side, shutting his eyes and passing out immediately, his ectobody dispelling.


	9. A Hopeless Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hating each other would be easier.  
> But it's not like anything in their life is easy anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What fluffy consensual madness is this

Oh, he’s so  _ sore _ ….his mouth and bottom especially. Stars, he hadn’t even felt the pain when it was happening with that drug making him so... _ needy _ ...

He carefully rolls onto his side, his back to Chara. They’re asleep now. He finally lets the tears out, sobbing silently with practiced self-muting. It’s over. It’s over now. Raspberry hasn’t had the luxury of having somebody to hold him after messes like this for very long, but he already misses Red.

He hopes that poor skeleton is okay on his own, out with those dogs…

 

He’s not okay. He’s really, really  _ not _ okay. Every time one of them moves, Red flinches violently. It’s freezing. He’s exhausted. Can’t sleep. Who knows what might happen.

He touches his cheek, trying to recreate that ghost feeling of Raspberry stroking his face. He’s only had a friend for a few days but fuck if he doesn’t already crave that attention.

How’s he going to look into those wide eyelights again, though...after being disgusting enough to fantasize about him while being raped…

Red shudders in disgust at himself, standing and weakly punching the wall, scraping his knuckles intentionally to jar himself awake with the pain. A piece of shit like him doesn’t deserve a friend.

So he resigns himself to getting through this on his own. He hasn't been through  _ worse _ , exactly, but he can handle this. It would get easier. It had to.

 

Chara rolls out of bed, slamming a hand on their alarm clock.  _ Fucking mornings _ . They grab the keys to the kennel and a notepad and scribble out a list of chores and a separate note for Bitch. 

Raspberry’s shaken awake. “Go get your boyfriend and get to work.” They shove the note and the keys at him and head to the bathroom.

Raspberry stares at the metal object in his hands for a moment before jumping up and racing out the door, not bothering to try and ask for clothing. He runs past other servants and ignores the stares, rushing out the front door and towards the kennels.

It’s cold out, and the fall air has put frost on the grass that crunches underfoot. He shoves the key into the lock on the door and shoves it open, “ _ ‘ed _ !” He cries, grabbing the skeleton’s hand and pulling him out from the cage, sobbing.

Red tries to fight the urge to cling to Razzy for all of two seconds before flinging his arms around him and sobbing into the smaller skeleton’s shoulder. Raspberry guides him out of the kennel, locking the door before sinking to his knees and holding Red tightly. The two naked skeletons shiver in the cold air, crying and just focusing for the moment on holding each other, each trying to ignore their own separate shame.

The moment doesn't last long, unfortunately, because both of them know better than to waste time. Red sees the crumpled note in Raspberry’s hand and asks for it. 

He scans it; a list of chores, a note telling them it's okay to take off their gags, and what they're allowed to eat and when for the day. He pulls out his gag, stretching his jaw and wincing before helping Raspberry out of his. “i..i-it’s okay. th..this says so.” He gestures numbly to the paper at Raspberry’s alarmed look. “..c..c-come on. let’s just...let’s get inside.”

Raspberry follows after him, shivering and hugging himself, “D..d-does i-it s-say any..anything a-about clothes…?”

“apparently there’s a closet in our room…”

“O-okay...l-let’s d-do that f-first, th-then..?”

“yeah… yeah. let’s… do that.”

Raspberry nods, “...m...m-may I p-please hold your hand, R-Red…?”

“i-” Red wrings his hands.

“P...p-please, Red, I...I-I f-feel so a-awful..”

“me too.”

“..I…” Raspberry withdraws, a horrible feeling of guilt suddenly strangling his SOUL. Does Red somehow know? “...I’m s-sorry, I…”

“last night… i…” Red shivers. “i was thinking about you…it was the only thing that kept me… kept me sane. and that’s… i’m disgusting, fantasizing about you while i was being raped…”

“...Red…” Raspberry swallows, “...i..i-it’s okay…”

“it’s not, though…”

“I...I mean I...I thought about…….a-about...you…”

Red blinks. 

Raspberry looks down at his toes, face slowly turning dark, “It...m-made it b-better…”

“why? i’m a piece of shit.”

“No...no, R-Red, y...you’re  _ not _ ..” Raspberry steps forward, taking Red’s hand, “I like y-you a lot…”

“i don't get it, kid…”

“...well...why would you think about...about  _ me _ ? I’m just...just some ch-cheap slut..”

“but you're so fucking  _ nice _ .”

“S-so are you!”

Red looks taken aback. “i tried to kill you, kid.”

“W..w-well m-maybe at first, y-yes…”

“i don't deserve you. why do you like me?”

“y..y-you’re nice to me..”

“i…” Red sighs. “okay.” He wraps his hand around Raspberry’s.

Raspberry smiles, squeezing his friend’s palm, “...let’s, uhm...go get dressed..” He suggests, giving a bashful giggle and looking away.

“yeah, yeah…” He tugs at the headband absently as he leads the way back to the house.

“...you look really cute…” Raspberry tries to assure.

“‘m not a dog…” Red shivers.

“..uhm...maybe you can take them off…?”

“locked on.” Red mumbles.

“..oh.” Raspberry looks down, “...sorry.” 

“s fine.”

“...let’s go get clothes.” Raspberry murmurs, guiding Red up the stairs and back to their shared room.

It's been remodeled a bit from the nearly empty carpeted room it had been-- a pair of slave crates are in either of the far corners, but Raspberry’s pet bed has been replaced with a large cushion with a pair of blankets neatly folded on top of it. There's sets of poster board tacked up on one wall; seven sheets, each topped with a day of the week and then a schedule. The closet door is hanging ajar; presumably it had been empty before, but they can see the colors of clothing within, along with a box that probably contained accessories. There’s a mirror on the back of another door, one that’s shut. 

Other new furnishings included a small coffee table and a pair of cushions to sit on, a clock hanging on the wall, and an unknown black box in the third corner.

Raspberry’s eyes go wide, “Oh  _ wowzers _ ...look at all this, Red!”

It’s… surprisingly nice, given how cruel Chara has been the last few days. The nicest room he’s ever stayed in; though considering he’s only had his own room a handful of times, that may not be saying much.

“Maybe it’s for doing such a good job yesterday!” Raspberry rushes forward to the closet, “Look! Our sides are labeled!” He can’t read much, but he at least can make out the word  _ Red _ \- in that it takes much fewer letters than  _ Raspberry _ .

Red follows at a much more sedate pace, seeing that yes, they were labeled. How Chara knows his nickname he has no idea-- It's not like they've asked. Cameras, probably.

Raspberry’s side is practically a solid block of purples and blues, with a few others tossed in. Red’s actually has more varieties-- different shades of red, grays and blacks, and yellows catch his eye.

“...hm.” Raspberry taps his chin as he looks over Red’s side, eventually pulling out a red t-shirt and a black and yellow pleated skirt, “Wear these! It goes good with your eyes!”

Red’s too busy looking through the closet to glance at what Razzy’s holding. “sure, why not. is my coat in here? it was on the floor when we left…”

“It’s not cold. We’ll find it later. Maybe it’s being washed.” Raspberry hands him the outfit, combing through his own side of the wardrobe.

“but…” Red sighs. Papyrus got him that… He was lucky he hadn't lost it until now, honestly. He slips on the shirt and frowns at the skirt for a second before deciding ‘fuck it’ and pulling it on. “there shoes in there?” He hasn't worn shoes in months.

Raspberry puts the sleeve of a dark blue dress in his mouth as he crouches down, using both hands to look through the drawers, tail wagging, “Mhm!” He pulls out a pair of cute little black dress shoes from Red’s side and holds them up. “These’ll match, too!”

“of course they will.” Red sighs, taking them. They're better than nothing.

Raspberry claps his hands as Red looks down at himself, beaming, “You look so cute!” He praises.

“i feel like i belong in an anime.” Red mutters, tugging resentfully at the headband.

“Your ears are really adorable, Red, it’s not bad…”

“i’m not fond of being treated like an animal.”

Raspberry frowns, and glances away. His gaze falls on the accessory box, and his eyes widen. He dives for it, examining something intensely. He gives a wide smile and looks back at Red, “Turn around!” He orders.

Slightly confused, Red turns to the schedules on the wall. Today is… Friday, he's pretty sure. Looks like… Chara expects them up by six? And breakfast at nine… chores, lunch at three… more chores, dinner at nine, free time (?!?) for an hour and lights out at eleven. A glance at the other days shows similar times; the chores change, however.

“Okaaayyy! Turn around!”

Red does so, and finds himself staring at Raspberry decked out in a small blue dress and flats, wearing a headband with kitty ears on top.

Red baulks. Raspberry giggles at his blush, skipping over and pecking him on the cheek, “Now we match!”

“kid… you're adorable. and ridiculous.”

Raspberry smirks, licking his face and giving a purr. 

“ _ gah _ . you're like Nutella… way too sweet.”

Raspberry leans back and tilts his head, squinting, “What’s Nutella?”

“it's this weird ass chocolate shit humans put on toast. i nicked some once. way too sweet.”

“What's chocolate?”

“something we’ll probably never have. it's candy.”

Raspberry hesitates to ask again, not wanting to look as stupid as he is, but, “...uhm...what’s…?”

Red facepalms. The kid spent who knows how long in a brothel, he has to remember that. “sweets that humans eat. ‘treats’, if you will.”

“...oh.” Raspberry winces, “...I’m sorry, I-I’m...I’m so  _ stupid _ ..” He sighs, looking at the indecipherable list of words on the wall, “....we should get to our chores.” He murmurs.

He  _ hates _ seeing that look on Raspberry's face. “Breakfast first. The note has a list of what we can eat. And it says it's separate in the pantry, too.”

“Oh  _ good _ ! I’m so hungry…”

“yeah… me too.” Hopefully all this new stuff means their punishments are over. At least for now.

Raspberry smiles and offers a hand, “Let’s go.”

Red takes it, feeling his spirits lift slightly. Things aren't awful, right now, and that's… good. Raspberry hums quietly as he leads the way to the kitchen, easily ignoring the looks from other servants as he leads Red along. Red’s surprised to see a few other monsters among the staff-- he’d thought he and Razzy were the only slaves here.

“Okay!” Raspberry says as he steps into the kitchen, “Which pantry?”

Red double checks the note and opens a small cabinet door. The food inside is plain, generic branded monster food.

“...hm. Did they say anything about cooking it?”

“it says we can ‘prepare’ it. probably shouldn't take too much, either. and we only have an hour.”

“I can cook it!” Raspberry says decisively, taking some cans of beans and rice and going over to the stove, “I used to cook for the other monsters before I was, uhm….old enough to be put to work. I’ll get the dishes started and done at the same time! Red, you start sweeping and wiping down the table.” He orders, setting a pan on the stove and turning it on, tail wagging excitedly at the prospect of cooking again.

Red obediently picks up the broom from where it had been left the day before. The ‘Kitchen’ is first on every day’s list, after all. 

Raspberry hums happily as he works, being very careful not to use up too much of any of the spices he finds in the above cabinets, his eyelights shining as he switches between dishes and his cooking. The kitchen starts to smell divine in a few minutes.

Red nearly whines at the scent alone. Raspberry giggles, spooning out a bite onto a spatula and holding it up, “Taste test for me~?”

“u-um… sure.” Red carefully eats the food off the spatula. His eyelights grow big at the flavorful taste - it’s more than his tongue has processed for a long time. “whoa...that’s really g-”

Raspberry interrupts him by suddenly leaning in and stealing a kiss. Red squeaks in surprise. The smaller skeleton giggles as he pulls away, blushing, “Sorry! S-sorry you just looked so cute, I..”

“geez, why do i feel like a blushing virgin whenever you do  _ anything _ , Razz?”

Razzy giggles and sticks out his tongue, “Because I’m cute!”

“you are.” Red agrees, picking the broom back up

“But so are you~” Razzy assures, getting out two paper plates and diving the portions between them, giving Red a slightly bigger serving. “Okay, let’s eat!”

“... you gave me more.” Red mutters, attempting to push some onto Raspberry’s plate. 

“Well you’re bigger than me!” Raspberry reasons, holding his plate out of reach, “Plus, I’ve had way more to eat than you. You need to catch up! I’m going to get fat if I eat all this by myself.”

Red sighs. This is a battle he’s not going to win, huh?

“It’s only a little bit more.” Raspberry assures, giving a smile, “Now eat up and show me how good my cooking is!”

“it’s better than anything i’ve had in years, kid.” Red asserts, digging in with a plastic spoon.

Raspberry beams, giggling again and eating his own portion happily, tail thumping against the counter. Red can’t help his own tail’s wagging-- He feels more content than he has in a long time. Raspberry finishes his portion first, putting his plate in the trash and watching Red with a soft expression, his eyelights shining.

“hey, kid?” 

“Mhm?”

“...thanks.” Red finishes off his food and dumps his plate in the trash, pecking Razzy on the cheek. 

Raspberry puts his face in his hands, his whole face turning indigo as he dissolves into a fit of bashful giggling.

“as much as i’d like to keep fooling around, i’d rather not be back in the  _ doghouse _ .” 

“Ugh,  _ Red _ !” Razzy huffs, smiling regardless and brushing the skirt of his dress off, “Okay. What’s next on the chore list, then?”

“the living room on this floor.” Red sighs.

“Okay!” Raspberry takes his hand again, leading him out, “And then what?”

“more cleaning. we have six rooms to do.”

“Alright. What’s after cleaning?”

“that’s it for today. i just gave you the whole list.”

“But we can do six rooms in six hours. Maybe even less! What’ll we do when we’re done?”

“Master put two hours down for each room. i’m gonna guess if we finish early and they aren’t satisfied, we’re gonna get our asses kicked.” 

“...oh.” Raspberry nods. “...so twelve hours?”

“breakfast at nine, ten we start chores, lunch at three, four we start chores, dinner at nine, eleven is lights out. ten, i guess my math is off.”

“...hm. Well! I'm a really good cleaner. We'll be done in no time. I promise!”

“they’ll just give us more, you know.” Red sighs good-naturedly. 

 

To Raspberry’s surprise, they barely keep up. The rooms are much bigger than the kitchen, full of knicknacks to dust and carpets to clean and hardwood to sweep and mop and furniture to vacuum… There’s so much to  _ do _ , and all of it has to be done carefully lest they break something or miss a spot. His optimism starts fading and the smile on his face is replaced with a disappointed expression by the time they're halfway through the rooms. 

At least they’re still on schedule, even if they’re tired. Missed time would most likely come out of their lunch break… At three o’clock, the tired pair head for the kitchen, only to find another monster already there, cooking. She’s a large, fluffy, white, goat-like lady.

“Oh, that smells good..” Raspberry says politely, trying to mask his disappointment of not being able to cook for Red again. 

The woman jumps and turns around. “Oh, hello.” She smiles warmly. “I haven't seen you around before.”

“We were bought a few days ago.” Raspberry murmurs, looking around the kitchen cluelessly, as though he has no idea what the point of the room is if he's not cooking in it. 

“Ah. On your lunch break, girls?” She smiles. 

“...we're both boys.” Raspberry informs as Red scowls and sulks over to the table, face burning. 

The woman, gasps, looking horrified. “Goodness, I'm  _ terribly _ sorry. I had no idea… I should've known better.”

“It's okay!” Raspberry assures in a slightly loud voice to cover up Red’s cranky muttering at her apology. 

“Anyway, I’m afraid this is for Chara’s dinner party tonight, so if you're hungry you’ll have to come up with something else.”

“Okay! That's fine. How much longer will you be?” 

“Hours, I’m afraid, dear; You’ll have to work around me. Apologies.”

Raspberry frowns, tapping his chin thoughtfully, “Hm..”

“I would be happy to make you something.” She adds kindly. 

“Oh, no, ma'am, you're already busy. We'll just have something light for now.” Raspberry pulls out some ready-to-eat food from the pantry and walks back over to Red. “This'll do, right Red?”

“s’ food, innit?”

“Yes…?”

“i ain't picky, kid.”

“Oh.” Raspberry pouts a bit, handing him his portion. After such a nice breakfast he’d thought Red might show a bit more disappointment. Oh well.

The pair eat in relative peace, taking a breather after their long morning. Then it’s right back to their chores.

 

Hours later, they troop into their room, exhausted. Red automatically heads for his kennel but Raspberry pulls him over to his cushion and flops down with him, sighing.

“...sorry. not used to having any kinda bed.”

“Well get used to it.” Raspberry huffs good-naturedly, smiling and kissing his cheek.

Red sighs, not bothering to point out it could be taken at any moment. Raspberry gives a yawn, resting his chin on top of Red’s skull and purring quietly.

“you're too fucking cute.” Red mutters, absently putting an arm around the smaller monster. How did he get so lucky, to make a friend like this when his entire life has been shit? “... i’m sorry i’m such a piece of shit, kid. you deserve better.”

Raspberry gives an angry huff and abruptly pins Red down, “Red, if you say such horrible things about yourself  _ one more time _ do you know what I'm gonna do?”

“what.” Red grins mischievously.

Raspberry braces his hands on Red’s shoulders, biting the top of his shirt and pulling down as he sticks his rear in the air, giving a low, playful growl.  _ “Guess _ .”

Red shudders, and he’s not a hundred percent sure if it's from fear… or desire. His tail flicks nervously under the black and yellow skirt, and he licks his teeth. “hopefully it involves being gentle.” He whispers hoarsely. He… he’s happy to do this if they're not being forced, if Razzy wants this too. But he’s had enough pain for a while. This can feel good, he  _ knows  _ it can… He can handle this if it wouldn't hurt this time…

“I'm gonna make you wanna cum  _ so bad _ ..” Raspberry trails his tongue down what the shirt exposes of his sternum, tail swishing, “...but I won't let you until you admit how wonderful you are...over and over…~” He purrs.

Red whimpers embarrassingly, hips twitching slightly. His eyes flutter shut. Why does the idea turn him on so much? He should be uncomfortable…

After having how worthless he was drilled into his head since he was a child, the thought of somebody believing he's  _ wonderful… _

Raspberry looks up and his coy smile briefly disappears, “...Red? Are you okay?”

“...don’t stop? p-please? i’m sorry…”

Raspberry nods, pushing Red’s shirt and alternatively licking and kissing his rib, “Hm~ you taste..spicy..”

Red lets out one of those little grunts Raspberry likes so much, shutting his eyes and clenching his fists.

“...Red are you  _ sure  _ you’re okay…?” Raspberry double-checks, keeping his voice a whisper.

“don't make it hurt?” Red says, equally quiet.

“...do you want this, Red?” Raspberry sits up, putting a hand to the side of Red’s face and forcing him to look at him, “Do you really? I...I don’t want...you can say no, Red, if you don’t...if you don’t want it...of course I won’t hurt you but I want you to  _ like  _ it…”

“... i don't know  _ what  _ i want. when was the last time i was even allowed to want?!”

Raspberry quickly backs off, his tail tucking itself between his legs, “...I...I’m sorry, I...I just wanted...I wanted to know what...what it was like...to...to  _ want  _ it…”

“aw, Razz… i’ll be fine. i was gettin’ into it, i promise… i’m still gettin’ used to all of--” he waves a hand. “ _ this _ . never did anything like it before…”

Raspberry breathes a sigh of relief and collapses limply onto Red’s body, “You  _ scared me _ .” He scolds.

“... sorry…” Damn. Did he ruin the mood? Now he feels bad.

“Hmn.” Raspberry sighs again, sitting back up and kissing Red’s face, “It’s been a long time since I’ve had sex with a virgin.” He admits, pushing Red’s shirt up higher and stroking his sternum, “So we’ll have to figure out together what you like~” 

Red squeaks, embarrassed. “m’not a virgin anymore kid. lost that to a buncha mutts…”

“Noo...that doesn’t count. You didn’t get to say what you wanted. Now you have all the control. So  _ this  _ is your real first time, okay?”

“well if that’s the case… then isn't it both of ours?”

Raspberry pauses, eyes squinting up slightly, “I…...I guess...I guess you’re right…!” 

“well… you know what you're doing, so… do it, i guess?”

“I’m glad my first time gets to be with such a sweet, handsome monster~” Raspberry purrs, licking Red’s cheek and stroking his sternum.

Red whines softly.  _ Stars _ , that voice… it's sending shivers down his spine! Raspberry giggles, straddling Red’s lap and licking gently at his neck, “Do you like bites, Red?” 

“no pain, please…” Red says softly. “can… can you keep talking like that?”

“Calling you sweet and handsome and such you mean?” 

Red nods shyly, fidgeting with the blanket. Raspberry nods, kissing between his sockets and humming, “Hmmm~ I like you so much...you’re so amazing, Red…” He purrs, tracing Red’s ribs and toying with the hem of his skirt, “You’re so perfect..”

Red shivers again, feeling magic starting to pool between his legs. What, is he so much of a whore now that just talking can make him horny? He shakes the thought away, focusing on Raspberry, and rubs his femurs together in an attempt to get some friction down there. 

“Do you want a pussy or a cock, Red?” Raspberry asks in a murmur.

“... think it's a pussy.” Red mumbles with a flush. It certainly feels like he’s made something wet and drippy.

“But what do you  _ want _ ? I can help you.”

Red blinks. “i made a cunt. you pick what you make.” He shrugs slightly. “‘snot just about me.”

“Are you...I mean, are you at all...sore…?”

“not really?” Red hadn’t really thought about it. “all the pain went away when i dispelled it the first time…”

“Okay...just say something if you start getting...bad memories, or anything, okay?”

“kay…” Red says softly, spreading his femurs a bit. This is fine. He’ll be fine.

“I mean it.” Raspberry says seriously, looking into Red’s eyes, “I want you to say ‘Raspberry please stop’ if you start to get scared or upset, okay? Promise me.”

“promise.” Red nods.

Raspberry goes back to smiling, lining up their hips and forming a cock with his magic. “Let’s practice kissing some more?” He begs in a soft whine.

Red reaches up to put his hands on Raspberry’s shoulders and pulls him closer. “sounds good to me.”

“I really l-like kissing you…” Raspberry whispers, pushing his thumb down on Red’s chin to coax him to open up, “I like how you taste…” 

Red parts his teeth and leans up to kiss rather than answer, humming happily. This is much better than being leashed to a pole and mocked. Raspberry shivers, really shivers, and closes his eyes, wrapping his tongue around Red’s and purring back in his throat. It’s so sweet, so gentle...it makes his SOUL hum to be touched so nicely.

It’s sad that both of them clearly adore being treated kindly and gently. Red hates the irony of it all. The idea that the thing that makes his own SOUL twinge in need is praise makes him want to laugh and cry at the same time. Raspberry starts to become hard as Red continues moaning and grunting softly, touching him on his chest and arms. Back at the brothel he’d had to constantly find excuses to touch himself when his client asked him to make a cock, to get hard, but with Red he doesn’t have to arouse himself.

“Ah...Red...mhmph..” He rubs the head of his cock at the folds of Red’s pussy, shivering, “Ahn...I w-wanna be inside you...c-can I…? Please..”

“o-only if you keep-mm-” Red shakes stars out of his eyes. “only if you keep making those noises.”

“Ahnn..mhhmhn..” Raspberry nods, and then carefully sheaths himself inside Red, gasping and going limp for a moment, barely catching himself before knocking his skull against Red’s, “Ah...h-ha..oh, s-stars, Red, y..y-you’re s-so warm...ahh…” His tongue lolls out of his mouth and he starts panting, “O-oh stars…” 

Red’s breath hitches and his pupils blow. This… This is what it’s like to not be shoved into carelessly or mounted by a mindless animal? “h-holy  _ shit…. _ ” He feels full and absolutely  _ needs _ Razzy to start moving.  “c-c’mon razz, don't leave me hangin’...”

Raspberry takes a deep breath to try and ground himself, shifting his position so his hands are braced on either side of Red’s face, “P..p-promise to...to keep looking...at me..?” He pants.

“too beautiful to look away.” Red mutters. The flush on his face grows a bit darker, and to Raspberry’s shock, his eye lights form into small white hearts.

Raspberry sputters, squeezing his eyes shut, “R-Red! Y-you f-flirty l-little…!” He can’t think of a word so he kisses him instead, giving a short thrust, not too hard, to test the waters.

Red’s hips immediately buck. “raaaaaaazz…” He whines.

“S-say you’re wonderful.” Raspberry orders, barely keeping himself under control, “A-admit how much of a w-wonderful, w-worthwhile, b-beautiful m-monster you really a-are, Red...o-or I won’t move.”

“m’wonderful, okay?!” Red nearly shouts. “and pretty and worth it and all that mushy crap! please just mooooooove!”

Oh. Well that. Wasn't quite what Raspberry was hoping for.

Raspberry gives a mute nod and starts thrusting, gently at first, to keep Red from flashing back to anything. Aside from some grunts of effort, however, he's fallen quiet.

Red notices this despite the haze that’s taken over his mind and wraps his arms around Raspberry. “a life-mh-time of people-- ah! -- pointing out how worthless i am--  _ nggh--  _ including my _ self _ , isn't going to--right there, please! it isn't going to chaaaange just because you thi--  _ oh… _ you think differently. but you're the  _ first  _ one to think differently, and that means the goddam world to me… i--mmmmm-- i may not believe it myself, razzy, but if you believe it then i’m  _ happy _ … thank you…”

“...are...are you really, Red? I didn't mean to make..ahhn...to m-make you mad..”

“wasn’t mad. just wanted you to move. frustrated.” He grunts, hips bucking wildly. “sorry. you’re so pretty right now, so pretty all the fucking time. so perfect. sweet and good and  _ kind.  _ i don’t measure up. but you still like me.” Red pecks him on the teeth. “makes me happy.”

Raspberry shivers again, eyes fluttering, “I...I like l-listening to you...mh...s-say those things…”

“they're true…” Red mutters.

Raspberry squeezes his eyes shut as he thrusts harder, “O-oh, Red, I...hha...I-I n-need to c-cum…”

“do it.” Red mutters. He’s nowhere close, but he’s fine with that.

“Mnnh...no…” Raspberry pants, reaching down and thumbing Red’s clit, “N-not yet…”

Red nearly shrieks at the new sensation. This is  _ divine _ . Raspberry leans over him heavily, gasping and moaning loudly as he thrusts harder, whining. Oh he’s never needed to cum so badly...not even when he was on that drug. “S-say you're close!” He begs.

“i am god fucking dammit razzy if you stop i think i’m gonna cry!”

“I-I won't! I! Ah..a-ahh…!” Raspberry grips Red’s shoulders and gives a hard thrust, moaning loudly into his ear,  _ “A-aahh _ !  _ Red _ !”

Red feels warmth spill inside of him and he’s pushed over the edge, vision going out for just a moment. When Raspberry looks at him again, his eye lights have gone back to hearts and he’s panting. 

Raspberry gasps quietly, stroking the side of Red’s face, “O-oh, Red...y-you’re so beautiful…”

Red wants to say something,  _ anything _ , but he’s dizzy and utterly exhausted so instead he just curls a little closer and passes out. Raspberry sighs, dispelling his cock and getting up. He brings back some toilet paper from their small bathroom and cleans the both of them up before curling up around Red, kissing his forehead and purring himself to sleep. 


	10. Calling All Pervs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara draws in a large audience because they satisfy their crowds' desires, after all...

Red wakes up feeling warm and happy and  _ safe _ , and is very confused. He keeps his eyes shut tight. He  _ should _ be on the floor of his kennel, waiting for another hungry day out on display, hoping to not be bought. Or maybe hoping to be bought. Both options are always equally unattractive. The point is, he  _ should _ be uncomfortable and sore and cold and at least a little afraid. But he’s under a blanket and curled into another warm body…

The memories rush back and he peeks. There’s Razzy, practically on top of him. The pair of them are under a fluffy comforter, the nicest blanket Sans has ever been allowed. Razzy is purring in his sleep, and Red has his tail wrapped around the other skeleton’s leg. 

This is… nice.

Raspberry eventually opens his eyes, his soft eyelights locking onto Red’s as he smiles, “...good morning..” He murmurs.

“hey..” Red mumbles.

“How'd you sleep?” Raspberry asks as he kisses Red’s cheek.

“like a rock, kid… you're so fucking warm…” Red blushes.

Raspberry mirrors his flushed face, tucking it against Red’s shoulder and giggling.

“... thank you.”

“...thank you too, Red...that...it was really nice…”

The door to their room swings open and Chara practically skips in. Raspberry shivers and gives Red’s hand a squeeze before sitting up. “...h-hello master…” He greets, giving Red’s hand a squeeze as he forces a smile. “H-hello master…”

“Good morning, boys! I must say, I'm rather surprised. I recall being told you couldn't get aroused, Kitten~.”

Raspberry’s eyes widen and his mouth parts a little as his cheeks flush with humiliation. He ducks his head, pulling his knees in and wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Nevertheless, I expect this new ‘arrangement’ won't interfere with your work. If it does, there will be punishment.”

“O-of course not, master!” Raspberry stammers, “We.. w-we’re not...not in trouble, a-are we? It...i-it was freetime, a-after all, I-I didn't think it’d-”

Chara cuts him off with a laugh. “Hardly. You two were so cute I started live streaming! I made a hundred grand last night!”

Raspberry pales and sits back, “...you….streamed...that…?”

Chara raises an eyebrow. “Is there a problem, Kitten?”

That was special. That was supposed to be private and beautiful and  _ theirs  _ \- his and Red’s. Not the internet’s. It wasn’t for some careless stranger to see.

Raspberry swallows tightly, “...no master.” He says numbly.

Red doesn’t look surprised, only angry. His voice is low when he speaks, and he does his best to keep his tone in check. But he still grits out the words. “nothing’s sacred to humans, is it, master?”

Raspberry quickly claps a hand over Red’s mouth, paling and hoping Chara didn't hear.

Chara laughs. “Not really. Oh, sure, they’ll go on and on about religion and identity and other such frivolities, but so many will happily stomp on them for a dollar or a day off.” Their smile is sharp. “Humans are horrible, horrible things. I would know.”

Raspberry shakes his head at Red firmly, “...don't do that.” He mutters. 

Red sighs through Raspberry’s hand and nods. Raspberry takes the hand away, standing up and brushing out his dress.

“Clean up, get dressed, get to work. Have today’s chores done by lunch.”

Raspberry's eyes widen, “ _ All  _ of them?!” It had taken all day yesterday to get that list finished. 

“You have a show this afternoon. Yes,  _ all _ of them.”

Raspberry immediately runs out the door, not wanting to waste anymore time. If they don't start  _ now _ they won't even make it halfway through the list, much less all of it. 

“I SAID CLEAN UP AND CHANGE YOU IDIOT!” Chara shouts after him.

Red darts to the closet, grabbing a change of outfits for both of them, “i-i’ll get him master, d-don’t worry…” He hurries out the door, “ _ Razz _ ! get back here!”

Chara rolls their eyes and heads to their office, setting up the video feed for the evening. They'll need to be ready for the announcement at four, after all. 

 

Hours pass. Chara finishes setting up the room in the basement for the event, and turns on the cameras. “Hello, hello! It’s great to be here today! In just an hour or so we’ll be beginning a very special event~!” They spread their arms grandly. “So send in your requests for our two little stars! Anything goes as long as it won't kill the little guys! Most of you should know how to reach me by now, but for our newcomers… You can send them to @fallingintohellandservitude, or leave a good, old-fashioned comment!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fallingintohellandservitude.tumblr.com/
> 
> We're waiting to hear from you, dears~


	11. That Did Not Go As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's porn and then plot happens.

They didn't manage to finish their chores. How could they? They barely got halfway through.

Raspberry stares at the grandfather clock in the room as it chimes three, trembling and holding a damp cleaning rag in his hands as his eyelights shrink.

“..w-we failed…” He whispers to Red.

Red sighs. He'd expected this. “we were never meant to succeed, razz.” Has the kid never been given an impossible order? Sans used to get them all the time- his former owners had often loved to watch him struggle and punish him upon failure.

“...wh-what are w-we going to  _ d-do _ …?” 

The slightly larger skeleton sets his arm around Raspberry’s shaky shoulders. “we’re gonna go to the kitchen, get some food in us while we still can, and then go see Master. and they’ll do whatever it is that they're planning to do, and then they’ll punish us. that's how this works, razzy.”

Raspberry braces his hands against his eyes, whimpering, “I d-don’t w-want to b-be p-punished…” 

“i know.” Neither does Red. “it won't be so bad…” He lies through his teeth.

Raspberry sniffs, looking up at him, “..y-you think so..?” 

Red bites back a sigh. Poor kid. He presses a kiss to his forehead. “I hope so.”

“..okay...l-let’s go eat, th-then..” 

The pair make their way to the kitchen, each lost in their own thoughts and fears. Reds more concerned about what Chara is planning over their impending punishment. Raspberry has to goad him into eating. Still in the end Red only eats because he knows he’ll need energy to survive whatever is going to happen.

Raspberry reaches for his hand as they make their way to Chara, his arm shaking a bit.

The human smirks at them. “I have a very special night planned for the pair of you. I opened up requests! So you’ll be doing what the  _ viewers _ want to see.”

“...oh...audience...a-audience requests?” Raspberry blinks. He’s used to those.

The audience that likes to make him suffer… Red shudders. 

Chara nods and gestures to a door. “Go in there, Kitten. I need to speak with Bitch.”

“...y-yes master…” Raspberry squeezes Red’s hand and then drifts apart, going into the separate room. 

Chara crosses their arms and regards Red coldly.

He swallows, “...y-yes master..?” 

“You're going to cause problems tonight.” They say quietly. It's not a question.

His eyes widen, “wh..n-no. master, n-no, i-i learned my l-lesson, i swear i d-did..”

They snicker. “Uh-huh. You're going to go in there and see the requests on that screen and fight every step of the way. I’m no fool, Bitch.” 

Red swallows and kneels down, “m-master p-please..g-give me a ch-chance..th-this is my l-life now, y-yeah? it’s...th-this i-is how it  _ is _ ...i-i’m an i-idiot but i’m n-not  _ that  _ f-fucking dumb, p-please, l-let me...j-just l-let me p-prove it..p-please..” 

“I'm glad you're so eager. Here's the deal-- I’ve gotten a few requests that I know for a fact you will  _ be terrified _ of. Lots of folks seem to think you deserve nothing more than a life out in the dog kennel, and certainly like seeing you out there.” They pause, watching his reaction.

Red trembles, curling forward over himself on the floor, “...m-master p-please...i w-want to s-stay in here...w-with R-Razz...p-please...d-don’t s-send me b-back out th-there, p-please…” 

“And some very ambitious viewer thought it would be fun to see you play with a pony.” They grin sharply.

Red pales and has to brace his hands on the floor to keep from keeling over, “p-please...p-please...i-i’ll be g-good...p-please…” 

“Do a good job tonight and we can skip those particular requests.”

“i-i will...i-i’ll d-do a g-good job...th-thank you…” 

Chara smirks, reaching down and unlocking the dog ears, patting him on the skull.

“th-thank you..” Red whimpers again, cautiously getting back to his feet and keeping his tail tucked between his legs.

“The requests I picked out are on the board.” They pat his ass through his red skirt. “Go play.”

“y-yes master…” Red whimpers, hurrying inside.

Raspberry is sitting on the floor waiting for him, looking concerned, “...Red? Are you okay?” 

Red takes a shaky breath, looking around the room as he speaks. “m-master just w-wanted to impress on me how important it is to please the viewers.” The room is fairly barren, containing a small freezer in the corner, a box presumably filled with toys and other, less fun toys, and a pair of ‘dresses’ hanging on the wall. If the scraps of cloth can be called that.

“...Red?” Raspberry gets up and approaches him, taking his hands, “...I want you to know that...that whatever happens while we’re working...I still like you. Okay?”

“right. right.” Red stammers, not daring to look Razzy in the eye.

“I mean it..I know how...how audiences can be...they might ask you to do some things to me that I know you’d never do on your own...I understand, okay? Just do as you’re told..” 

Red nods shakily, walking over to the screen.

“What’s it say?” Raspberry asks, sitting back down on the ground.

He pulls down the purple outfit, tossing it to Razzy, shucking off his shirt. Raspberry strips down easily, pulling on the new costume. “Oh, this is…” He observes himself in the camera, “...cute.” 

Red eyes the red and black maid costume for a moment before pulling it on over his head. Unlike Razzy, he doesn't have the body or or the magic reserve to make a more fitting form for it, and it hangs off him rather sadly. 

“Oh, you look adorable!” Raspberry gushes encouragingly as he uses his ectobody to fill the front of the outfit. 

“thanks.” He sighs, looking at the screen again. The very first thing on the list makes him twitch. 

_ Bitch has to beg to cum. Raspberry can cum whenever he wants. _

Raspberry squints at the same words, tilting his head and waiting for Red to translate.

“... you can cum whenever you want.” Red says softly.

“...oh. Okay. Uhm…” Raspberry looks up and down the screen, “...is that all?” 

“... What is ‘food play’?”

“Food p…?” Raspberry taps his chin, and eyes the freezer. “...hm. Hang on…” He goes over and opens it up, humming in delight at the assortment he finds. “Okay Red. I’ll be in charge of this one. Sit down~” He points to the small pillow nest in the middle of the room, giving a coy smile.

Red almost hesitates. He doesn't like not knowing what's going to happen. But he remembers the very real threats Chara made and puts on a shaky smile, sitting on the pillows. After a second, he spreads his legs, showing off his bare pelvis to the cameras.

Raspberry returns to him a few seconds later, holding a bottle of chocolate syrup and a popsicle. He puts the syrup off to the side and unwraps the popsicle, sitting in Red’s lap and making sure the side cameras can see him. The treat is red, to Raspberry’s delight. He licks it slowly, running his tongue up the side of it and humming contentedly. At first Red is just confused until Raspberry makes eye contact and then slides nearly the entire popsicle into his mouth. 

Red flushes, squeaking as he realizes just what that  _ looks like. _ Raspberry winks, drawing the treat back out and lapping at is as it starts melting and dripping all over the chest of his ectobody as he eats, being sure not to bite.

Red buries his face in his hands, but the red glow peeking out from under his skirt is obvious.

“Red, you have to  _ watch me _ .” Raspberry reminds in a scolding voice, “If you do...then you get to help me clean up..”

He peeks between his fingers, hoping that it'll be easier to watch with most of his face covered.

“No, no.” Raspberry chastises, “Hands down, Red. That’s an order~”

Red slowly moves his hands, blushing even brighter. Raspberry winks, letting some of the red syrup drip off his tongue before swallowing the rest audibly and licking at the corners of his mouth.

He swallows, feeling the hot magic at his hips surge.

“Mmm~” Raspberry moans, swallowing the rest of the popsicle and pushing his chest forward, “Oh, Red, I made such a mess of myself…” 

Red stares at the sticky syrup, licking his teeth. He's never actually  _ had _ a Popsicle, and that combined with Razzy’s pretty, shining ectoflesh makes him extremely eager. Raspberry wraps his legs around Red’s waist, stroking the side of his face, “Would you...clean me up...Red…?” He asks in a low purr, dragging his tongue over Red’s cheek meaningfully.

“... i think i just…” he squirms. “i hope you don't mind a pussy…”

Raspberry giggles, “Use your tongue on my chest, Red.”

He bends his neck, slowly dragging his tongue over the purple flesh. Raspberry shivers, moaning at the sensation. “A-ahn...mph..” 

Red gets a bit more eager, sucking and lapping at all the stains until there’s no more cherry-flavored stickiness. He tugs down part of the front of the dress, staring at the pretty nipple for a second before licking it.

Raspberry gasps, actually flushing darkly at the sensation of Red’s tongue. His coyness seems to fade as he presses a hand to his cheek, face burning painfully hot, “Ah..a-ah….R-Red..” He squirms in the larger skeleton’s lap, panting. “O-oh..” 

“i wanted to try this so  _ bad _ when we were being… when we were serving those men. they looked like they were having the time of their fucking lives with you…” He latches onto Razzy's breast, sucking on it.

“ _ Ah _ ! Ah! R-Red!” Raspberry squeals, his hips twitching forward against his partner as his voice catches in his throat. All those lines he learned to purr out are forgotten in an instant. “Oh s-stars, R-Red!” 

Red absently grinds his thighs together, reaching down to touch himself without really noticing. He uses the other hand to push Raspberry down, then rubs them magic forming at his hips, hoping almost desperately for another cock. The idea of Razzy filling him up again makes him whine.

“O-oh...mmmnh..R-Red...c..c-can you s..” Raspberry’s voice dies and he looks away, face a bright purple.

“can i what?”

“I...u-uhm...c…” Raspberry continues stammering, “... _ c-canyousuckmeoffpleasebutyoudon’thavetoit’sfine- _ ” 

Red glances down at the magic with a frown. He's not done that without a gag before… what if he bites on accident? What if he does it  _ wrong _ and Razzy hates it? And he doesn't want to put it inside? 

_ Please the viewers _ … he reminds himself, scootching back to get eye level. Oral was on the list, thankfully.

“I-I promise I-I’ll take care of you too!” Raspberry says, his face flushing darker, “I just..i-it’s been a real..a r-really long time, s-since I’ve..a-and I really like it...a-and-” 

Red shuts him up by pushing him onto his back and taking the whole thing in his mouth, trying not to scrape with his teeth. Raspberry gasps, back arching as he grips Red’s head gently, “A-ah..! R-Red!” 

It's much different to be doing this without the gag. Raspberry's not slamming into his throat, and he's almost uncertain what to do. He ends up sucking at it, much like he did when trying to tire the dogs out. Raspberry nearly screams, his hips bucking as he moans loudly, stroking the back of Red’s skull and whimpering out unintelligible begging.

Red jerks back at the bucking hips for a second but dives back in; Razzy’s reaction is more than enough to convince him he's not fucking this up.

“Oo-oh,  _ stars _ , Red! Y-yes! Yes! P-please m-more!” 

He’s happy to oblige, reaching up to play with the exposed breast and attempting to run his tongue along the bottom of the shaft in his mouth. It's a clumsy effort. Raspberry continues whimpering and moaning anyway, “I-I’m gonna cum..I’m g-gonna c-cum, Red, I-I..!” 

Red doesn't have time to think about pulling away before warm magic is shooting into his mouth. He does his best to swallow quickly, afraid it's going to overwhelm him despite only being one person’s. Raspberry pants heavily, whimpering and stroking Red’s head. “S-so good Red...s-so good...thank you…”

Red grins up at him. There's still indigo magic on his teeth, but he feels happy. Despite the situation Razzy seems to be genuinely enjoying himself.

Raspberry takes a deep breath and sits up, the coy smirk coming back, “Ohh, Red…” He purrs, pushing him back gently, “Do you know what I'm gonna do to you now?”

“ _ what _ ?” Red whispers breathlessly.

“I'm gonna make you cum sssooo hard…” He whispers, just loud enough for the cameras to hear. He puts a hand over Red’s SOUL, guiding his magic to form a cock and pushing Red’s skirt up. 

Red feels the cock form-- but the cunt stays, oddly enough. He's fine with that, though somewhat concerned his body heads straight for making a pussy. He tilts his head back and stares hazily upside down into the cold, blank lens of one of the cameras.  _ Remember to beg _ . He's not sure if he has to beg Razzy or beg the viewers, so be’ll assume the worst and beg into the camera.

“Hang on..” Raspberry takes the chocolate syrup bottle and pours some onto his fingers before running them up and down the length of Red’s cock. 

Red twitches back as the cold liquid runs down his shaft. “Wh-wha?”

“It's sexy.” Raspberry assures in a very business like tone before leaning down and lapping up the chocolate syrup. 

“th-thought you said you didn’t-” red moans. “didn’t know what chocolate is?”

Raspberry sits back up, “...is this chocolate?”

Red nods. 

“...oh.” Raspberry shrugs, “Then I guess I do know.” Is all he says before taking all of Red in his mouth and sucking. 

Red yells out and arches his back, panting heavily. “Have… have to beg…” he mumbles dizzily.

“Already?” Raspberry giggles as he pulls back, “Okay..ask the cameras nicely.” 

Red takes a shaky breath, looking back into the lens with the best pleading expression he can manage. “please can i cum i really wanna….”

“Oh that was cute, Red!” Raspberry says encouragingly, scooting back a bit to let Red see the screen. There were a lot of yeses but a few nos flashing across it, and Red wrings his hands, turning back to the camera. He forces a smile. “come on,  _ please _ ? sirs? ma’ams? you… you w-wouldn’t want Razzy’s hard work to go w-waste..”

Raspberry braces his chin against the floor, watching Red’s cock with a longing expression and giving a whine, wagging his tail furiously. 

Another glance at the screen shows a much more enthusiastic response and Red brightens. “thank you!”

“Yes?” Raspberry assumes, nodding and sucking greedily at the tip of Red’s penis. 

Red groans brokenly, throwing his head back. He's got a painfully small amount of stamina; he’s never actually cum with a cock before. The only other time he even had one was during the time with the dogs…but he'd had a ring on and-

Raspberry moans as Red cries out and cums into his mouth, pulling back and letting Red and the cameras watch as he licks his mouth clean and swallows. 

Red shivers, lying back. That… that had been wonderful. He'd never felt anything like it…

“Did you like that, Red?” Raspberry purrs, laying his head on his chest and rubbing his arm.

Red licks his teeth nervously. “yeah…” They… They aren't going to like the next thing nearly as much.

“Good...what's next?”

Red shoves him away quite suddenly, trying to keep his face neutral.  _ Be mean _ . Normally that wouldn't be so hard but he hated having to do this to Razzy. “next i get to put you in your place, you stupid little whore.” He growls, trying not to think about the way his voice trembles on the last word.

Raspberry blinks at him and sits back. “...okay.” 

Red flinches. The lack of reaction to his sudden change in demeanor is frightening for a whole different reason. If Razz doesn't play along they’ll probably end up in hot water.

Raspberry takes a deep breath and swallows, “What...what does th-that mean, sir…?”

Red stands and walks over to the box, digging through it. Ugh, just like he was expecting. He can clearly remember the threat of getting the cat o nine out that Chara made on his first day here-- look like it wasn’t idle. He’s been on the receiving end of one of these before…. He eyes the spiked barbs studding the multiple whips with trepidation. This is gonna suck. Red stands with the whip and faces Razz-- He can’t force any kind of expression beyond a blank mask. “means i’m gonna beat the fucking hell outta you, bitch.”

Raspberry starts trembling, giving a frightened whimper as he looks the weapon over. “..p-please…”

He can’t do this… He can’t do this but he  _ has _ to…

Raspberry shakes as he lays down on his stomach, putting his hands over his head and waiting.

Red knows he should be insulting Razzy, but nothing comes to mind. He’s too focused on raising the whip in a trembling hand. Fuck he doesn’t want to do this… But he can’t have another night in the kennel, he  _ can’t _ … And he won’t survive a horse. He brings the weapon down, tears springing to the corners of his eye sockets.

Raspberry yelps and cries out as the lash tears at his back, the barbs slicing into the fabric of the dress and deeply scratching his bones.

”f-fucking… fucking p-pussy.” Red says shakily. He’s a horrible actor, and everyone watching can see how hard this is on him.

Raspberry’s tail tucks itself between his legs, “Y-yes s-sir…” He whimpers. 

Red strikes him again, trying to hit a little harder. “can’t even… handle a little whoopin’.”

‘ _ It's just pretend… _ ’ Raspberry reminds himself, fighting back against the urge to cry, “N-no s..s-sir…”

Red can’t hold back the tears anymore; They fall unimpeded as he strikes again.

Raspberry screams as one of the barbs hooks around his ribcage and fractures one of the thinner bones. 

Red drops the whip, sinking to his knees and hugging himself. “i can't, i  _ can’t _ , i’m sorry master i  **_can’t do this_ ** !” He bawls.

Raspberry pushes himself up, holding his lower ribs and gasping in pain. His HP is slipping. “...’m gonna die…’m gonna die...no...no…” He hiccups. 

Red forgets his own distress upon hearing that, and snatches the bottle of chocolate, shoving it into Razzy’s mouth. It's not the best choice but it  _ is _ monster food. “master,  _ please _ …” If Raspberry dies then what's the fucking point-- he'd have killed the first person to be kind to him in years.

Raspberry swallows the syrup as best he can, pulling back and coughing, “Ghn...R-Red…” 

“i’m sorry kid, please don't die,  _ please _ …” Red sobs. Chara rushes into the room.

“Get him up, keep him drinking that shit. I called the vet, let's  _ move!”  _ They order. 

Raspberry sips the syrup as Red carries him, one hand tightly clutching the front of Red’s dress as they run. The bottle empties out surprisingly fast. “R-Red…” 

“Stay in one piece, kitten. Breathe. Amy’s waiting at the door with more shit to keep your HP up, alright?”

“R-Red…” Raspberry tugs at his dress, whimpering, “ _ Red _ …”

“i gotcha razz… do what master says, alright? d-don't die on me. i’m so sorry…”

“R-Red...I-I love y-you…”

Red nearly trips over himself in surprise. “... love you too.” He's not sure he really knows what love is, but he's certainly not going to tell Razzy that. Not now, not when Razzy might not make it to the end of the night. Red knows he'll be  _ crushed _ if the other skeleton dies. 

Chara snatches a bottle of spider cider from Amelia, shoving it at Red who bites the lid off and offers it to Raspberry. The maid rushes out the door after them and jumps behind the wheel of the car, Chara ducking inside. Red climbs in after. Amelia tosses the rest of the six pack of bottles into the back with her boss and speeds off.

Chara digs through the bag on the floor of the backseat and draws out a simple green sundress. They're glad they keep spare clothes in the car; they'd hate for some poor child at the vet’s office to see Red in a fetish outfit. Raspberry wasn't such an issue-- he'd be rushed into emergency before they even parked. 

Amelia pulls up to the front doors and a nurse runs out with a stretcher. Chara’s glad they called ahead. Red carefully lays his fellow slave out on the stretcher and watches the nurse rush inside with trepidation. 

“master…” Red fidgets with the maid outfit as Amelia attempts to locate a parking spot. “w-will Razzy be okay?” As far as Red knows, he’s never been to the vet. Maybe when he was just a babybones…

Amelia pulls into a parking spot, and Chara strokes his spine, handing him the dress. “He’ll be okay. Put this on.” They say with surprising gentleness. Red struggles with the maid uniform but eventually manages to pull it off, then tugs on the dress. Chara pulls a spare leash out of the bag and attaches it to his collar, leading him towards the white brick building. 

The vet for monsters is built much like a hospital for humans, and is set up in much the same way. Chara hooks Red’s leash to one of the hitching posts in the waiting room and goes to check in. They stop halfway to the front desk and return to Red. 

“When was the last time you had a check up?”

“check… up?” He's not even familiar with the term. 

They nod and head back toward the desk.

“what's...what is that…” He asks the absent human. 

They return a few moments later and sit down in a chair near the post, and pick a magazine up off the table next to it.

“...m-master wh-what’s a check up..”  _ Does it hurt _ . 

“The vet will look you over, make certain you are healthy, make sure you have your shots, that you're fixed, that kind of thing.” They say absently.

“‘fixed’?”

“That's what it's called when they make it so you can't carry a baby.”

“...i’m not...that…”

They go very still for a moment. “Uh-oh.” They curse under their breath. How had that not crossed their mind?!?

“...master..?”

“Sit down and shut up.” Chara snaps. “I'm busy.”  _ Panicking _ .

Red winces and slowly sits down on the floor, tail twitching in agitation as he bites his knuckles.

He looks around the room. There's a few other people-- and a couple of monsters, one tethered to a post like him, another in an ominously rattling cage. He takes a shaky breath and averts his eyes. 

“Red, Chara Dreemurr?” A voice calls from the front. Chara stands, retrieves his leash, and half-drags him toward the woman standing in the open door beside the desk.  

Red stumbles after, “i-is Raz okay?” He blurts. 

“Raz?” The woman looks to Chara, confused. 

“My other pet, Raspberry. He's in Emergency.” Chara sighs. 

The woman nods and leads them into a sterile hall. “I wouldn't know, sweetheart.” She says casually.

Red’s head hangs low and he holds his hand over his chest, feeling his SOUL quiver. If Raspberry dies...he’ll Split. He just knows it..

The enter a door with a sign that reads ‘Exam Room 3’, and Red looks around. There's a counter and cabinets, and an odd table in the middle of the room. He can see straps on it…

“Please get onto the table.”

Red trembles but obeys, seating himself on the metal and watching the uniformed human with an anxious expression. 

She pries open his jaw to peer into his mouth, shining a light inside and mumbling things that don't really make sense to Red. The examination continues in this vein; the human gets up close and personal, mutters under her breath, and occasionally notes something down on a clipboard. 

“Strip, please.” She commands as she finishes writing.

Red gives an uncomfortable whine but complies when Chara gives him a glare, tugging off the dress over his head and drawing his shoulders in.

“Well this is unexpected.” The woman says in shock, prying his arms away. “Why didn't you mention this, Mx. Dremurr?”

Chara glares. “ _ I _ had no idea.”

“wh..wh-what...what’s wrong...wh-what’s wrong w-with me…?” Red asks in a shaking voice, his anxiety climbing at the expression they’re wearing.

“How long have you been pregnant?” The nurse asks gently.

“.........................................what.”

She seems to light up. “You didn't know? Congratulations, you're going to have a baby!”

Red’s eyes roll back and he promptly passes out. 

Chara resists the urge to curse up a storm, instead rubbing their temples. “Go ahead and take care of his shots and things. I'm going to check on Raspberry.” They leave the room without another word, stalking to Emergency.

 

Raspberry wakes up with blurry vision and a breathing tube in his mouth. His chest hurts. He tries to sit up but he can’t get his body to move. “H-hhff..” He looks around, “‘ed…” 

There are doctors and nurses rushing about, and he catches sight of his owner entering the room, but there's no sign of Red.

“M..m-ma-as’er…?” 

“Hush, you have that tube for a reason.”

Raspberry sniffles and falls silent, hiccuping quietly. Where’s Red..where’s Red… 

“We should be able to discharge him within the hour.”

“Good.”

“‘ed…?” Raspberry dares to ask, his eyes watering dangerously.

Chara rolls their eyes. “He's having a check up.”

“‘iss ‘im..” Raspberry lays back, staring at the ceiling and sniffing as he starts to cry.

“He's going to have a baby.” Chara grumbles.

Raspberry’s eyes go wide and he sits up, staring at them. 

“Lie down!”

He obeys, but only because his body hurts. “Wh’t..” 

“You knocked up your boyfriend.” Chara snaps.

His SOUL monitor starts beeping rapidly as his breathing picks up. No. No no no no no that can't be possible.

“Please calm down.” The doctor instructs. “I will have to sedate you.”

“G’t ‘m ‘rg’nt…” Raspberry whimpers feebly, already feeling light-headed.

“Relax.” Charts snaps.

Raspberry tenses further at their angry tone, a muffled sob escaping him. 

“Go ahead and sedate him.” Chara sighs. The doctor moves towards the bed. Raspberry gives a quiet whine but doesn’t fight, just shutting his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the needle enter his SOUL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long explanation short - if you're close to someone, they can do a lot more damage to you than a stranger, even if their intentions aren't as bad.  
> HOPE YA'LL ARE HAPPY


	12. An Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberry devises a plan. But there's no way of telling if it will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trash mom and Lucy had ZERO plans to go in this direction but it happened anyway  
> Shrugggooo  
> Sorry

Raspberry wakes up on their cushion, slowly shaking off the drug-induced haze. He can hear… sobbing? Coming from the corner.

Slowly, he looks over. Red is in one of the cages, huddled into a ball and crying.

“ _Red_!” Raspberry gasps, getting up and limply stumbling over towards him, grabbing the cage bars, “R-Red..!”

Red’s eyes, wet, with clear signs of irritation on the bones from too many salty tears, slowly rise to meet his. He gives a clearly forced smile. “h-hey… g-glad you're up and about…”

“Red...I..I-I’m so s-sorry...I d-didn’t think...I…” Raspberry wipes at the waterfall of tears falling down his own face, stretching out his arm, “P-please..p-please f-forgive m-me…”

His forced smile grows a bit bigger. “for what? you didn't do anything. i nearly… nearly k-killed you.” He sets a hand on his stomach. Raspberry notices he's gotten his jacket back.

“...m-master told me…”

Red flinches. “master wants to ‘get rid of it’.” He trembles slightly. “i… at the vet, the nurse lady was giving them all this stuff… vitamins, magic supplements… and they asked about ‘abortions’... i’m not sure what that means but… i can g-guess. the nurse lady gave them some pamphlets...”

Raspberry puts a hand over his mouth, eyes watering, “...I’m..I’m s-so sorry...I thought...I j-just thought you w-were fixed...I didn’t _know_...R-Red I’m s-so sorry..”

Red hitches up his jacket and shirt. “lookit.” His voice wavers, and Raspberry can hear the tears he’s holding back. “it’s so small…”

At the base of his rib cage, surrounded by a thin, nearly transparent barrier of magic, a tiny inverted heart, no bigger than a penny, hangs serenely.

“i remember when dad was knocked up with my bro. his soul was a lot bigger, even on the first day… but it's so pretty…”

Raspberry’s eyelights grow larger, quivering, as he looks at the other skeleton. “..I..i-it’s so beautiful…” He stretches his arm further, “Can...c-can I touch…?”

“don't… don't get your hand stuck in the bars…” Red looks away. He's still shaking. He hasn't stopped crying since he realized Chara wouldn’t want him to keep them.

Raspberry nods, his fingers grazing the magic womb as he stares. “...it’s so s-small..” He echoes Red, putting his other hand over his mouth, “...i-it’s so small..”

Red laughs, a bitter little thing. “guess that's what happens when a couple of weaklings make a kid…” His breath hitches. “i don't wanna lose them…”

“...R-Red...i-if master let us keep them...wh..wh-what do you think they’d...th-they’d have them...have them _b-be_..wh-when they g-got older…?”

The absolutely _crushed_ expression Red gives him lets Raspberry know he’s well aware of that possibility. “if i lose them it’ll kill me, razzy… just like if i lost you.”

“...wh..wh-what are w-we going to do..?”

“i don't know… master said i can't leave my kennel until they decide what they wanna do…”

Raspberry sniffs, gripping the bars of the cage, “..wh-why can’t I be in there with you…”

“because they _hate me_.”

Raspberry’s chin trembles, and he stands up, “...I-I’m going to ask them..”

Red looks like he wants to object, but says nothing.

“I’ll b-be back..s-soon...I promise…” Raspberry says, backing away and then going to the door. He’ll probably get in trouble for leaving the room, but master is most likely already mad at him anyway.

 

He slips into the hall and up the stairs to their bedroom. He knocks on the door, knees knocking together. “...m-master…?”

He hears them grumble under their breath. “Why am I not surprised.” Louder, “Get in here.”

Raspberry quickly steps inside, fidgeting with the green sundress he's been put in as he closes the door behind him, “I...c-can I p-please b-be in the cage w-with Red, m-master..?”

“What, not gonna try and convince me to keep your _spawn?”_ Chara snaps.

“I...I-I already kn-know you’re m-mad at me...I d-didn’t w-want to..t-to ask f-for too...f-for too m-much r-right now…”

“Well this is your only chance to convince me.”

Raspberry gets to his knees, bracing his hands on the ground and bowing his head, “P-please..m-master p-please l-let us k-keep them, p-please...w-we’ll take c-care of them, y..y-you w-won’t even kn-know th-they’re here...p-please d-don’t make us g-get rid of th-them...w-we both w-want to keep them...p-please... _please_...p-please i-it will Sh-Shatter Red if y-you kill them..”

Chara stares down at him for a moment, then very suddenly grabs a heavy paperweight off their desk and throws it at the wall with a shriek of frustration. It's less at Raspberry and more at the knowledge that, if they aborted the baby and Frisk found out, their kid would never look at them the same way again. Combined with the very real probability of it breaking Red, they practically _have_ to keep the damn thing.

Raspberry shakes, wrapping his arms around his waist, “P..p-punish m-me.”

Chara grabs a package off the desk and shoves it into his hands. “ _You_ are still recovering. I certainly can't beat _him_ , either. I think the best punishment would be to keep things exactly as they are. You'll be doing your chores on your own, and Red will spend… However long I feel like… In the kennel.”

“P-please..p-please, m-master, l-let...l-let me e-earn time w-with him, then! P-please!”

“Quit fucking whining! Give him the fucking medicine and get your fucking meals and _go the fuck to bed_!”

Sobbing, Raspberry gets up and stumbles out of the room, clutching the package to his chest and running back to Red.

Red looks up when he stumbles in. Raspberry collapses next to his cage door and sobs, reaching for him and keeping the package against his chest.

“... what's that?”

“Th...th-they s-said i-it w-was m-medi-icine..”

Red perks up a bit. “open it, please?”

Raspberry stares at it, “...wh-what if they l-lied to me..?”

“then they lied.” Red says softly. “but that's the bag from the vet’s.”

“I d-don’t w-want th-them to p...p-poison y-you..”

“but…” The heartbroken expression returns. “the baby…”

“ _I don’t w-want them t-to p-poison th-the b-baby e-either_!”

Red flinches and huddles back. “open th-the b-bag…”

Raspberry sniffs and wipes at his eyes, shakily pulling open the bag, “O-okay..”

He pulls out a few, clearly factory sealed bottles. Red’s pupils grow.

Raspberry stares at the items, “..is..d-does this look...l-like poison…?”

“it’s the stuff from the vet’s, the prenatal care stuff…”

“A-are you _sure_..”

“yes.”

Raspberry nods, sniffing, and hands over the bottles, “O-okay…”

Red pries them open, taking two of each as the vet had instructed. Raspberry watches with an anxious expression, whimpering and reaching for Red’s hand.

Red grips his hand. “i’m confused…”

“Wh..wh-what’s wrong? D-do you need something to eat? Wh..do you feel dizzy? Sick? Wh-what’s wrong..?!”

“nothing, just… why would they give me these?”

I-I don’t know...th-they were..th-they’re s-so m-mad at me, R-Red…”

“i’m sorry…”

“Th-they _hate_ m-me..”

“they hate _me_. they're just upset with you.”

“Wh-what’m I gonna _d-do_ Red…” Raspberry sobs, “Th-they w-won’t l-let me b-be w-with you..”

Red squeezes his hand. “ain't goin anywhere, kid. i love you.”

Raspberry sniffs, curling up against the cage wall, “..I-I love you t-too, Red…”

Red’s stomach growls and he blushes. “did they say anything about dinner?”

“Y-yes...I-I’ll go g-get us f-food...wh..wh-what do you want?”

Red rubs his stomach. “peanut butter…”

Raspberry blinks, “...just peanut butter…?”

“... and mustard.”

Raspberry grimaces, “Red, th-that’s disgusting..”

“ _i want it!”_

Raspberry quickly gets to his feet, “Y-yes sir...I-I’ll be back..” He says in a small voice, stumbling for the door and hurrying to the kitchen.

Red frowns after him, feeling his SOUL quiver, and then bursts into tears. He'd scared Razzy!

 

He’d made Red mad…

Raspberry’s chin trembles as he prepares a humble meal for himself and something more substantial for Red and their kid. He wasn’t sure how to incorporate mustard into a triple layer peanut butter and jelly sandwich, so he simply set a bottle of the condiment on the side and  hoped that was enough.

His tail stays tucked between his legs as he silently reenters the room with the tray of food, setting his small sandwich aside and hesitating as he tries to think of how to get Red his plate through the cage bars.

“i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry _i’m sorry…”_ Red bawls.

Raspberry takes a step back, blinking in surprise, “...I…...y-you didn’t d-do anything wrong..”

He only wails. Raspberry gives a whine of distress and sets the plate aside, taking the mustard bottle and offering it through the bars, “P-please d-don’t cry, R-Red…”

Red pulls it the rest of the way through, sucking on the nozzle. Raspberry hums shakily, petting the side of Red’s face as he drinks.

“baby’s happy.” Red says softly.

Raspberry forces a smile, nodding and continuing to pet his head.

“i’m sorry i yelled.”

“It’s okay...I-I would y-yell at me too, r-right now..”

“no.” Red says. “you did nothing bad.”

“I got you _p-pregnant_ …”

Red shrugs. “i want it. it's beautiful.”

“...I-I hope they’re like you..”

Red shrugs. “nah. i want em to have a chance out there.”

“...I-I wonder wh..wh-what the audience i-is going to think…”

He flinches. “i dunno…”

“...maybe…” Raspberry scoots closer to the cage, nibbling on his sandwich and keeping his back to the cameras, “...m-maybe we can g-get them on our side..”

Red baulks. “How?”

“W-we can make th-them care about the baby too...i-if we just…….well, I..i-it’ll probably just be me, n-now...in front of the..the cameras…” He murmurs, “...i-if I mention the baby...t-talk about it a l-little, s-sometimes…m-maybe they’ll...they’ll s-start to care about it...a-and then Chara w-will have to b-be nice to it...o-or all their...th-their fans will get mad..”

Red lifts his shirt, looking down at the SOUL. “look at it glow!” He smiles, for real.

Raspberry gives a soft ‘ooh’, putting his hand over the little SOUL as his eyelights shine, “...they’re so beautiful..”

Red smirks. “they’re saying, ‘feed me, daddy!’.”

Raspberry snorts and sits back, taking Red’s sandwich and carefully tearing it into bite sized portions, “Okay, okay..”

Red snickers. “thanks Razzy.”

Raspberry beams, feeding Red bite by bite and humming all the while.

“heh. it’s buzzing.”

“It must like peanut butter!” Raspberry reasons, giggling.

“well i certainly don’t so it would make sense.”

“My little peanut butter lover~” Raspberry coos, stroking Red’s belly, “...oh! I’m going to call it Goober!”

“pfft.” Red snickers. “that's goofy.”

“It’s cute!” Raspberry corrects, “Just like mommy.”

Red flushes slowly. “i-eh… heh.”

Raspberry smiles, pressing his face against the cage and stroking Red’s cheek, “...I love you..”

“love you too.” Red yawns.

“Finish up your sandwich, a-and then you can sleep..”

“... kay.”

Raspberry hums quietly as he feeds Red the rest of the sandwich, bite by bite, until it’s all gone. “Okay. That’s all.”

“thanks…” Red curls around himself. “love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight, Red. Goodnight Goober.” He kisses his fingers and then puts them on Red’s belly before lying down next to the cage.

Red purrs softly, shutting his eyes. Raspberry smiles, watching his partner’s face for another minute before following suit and falling asleep soon after.

 

The next morning, there is a note on the floor. Red reads it aloud.

“Kitten; I expect yesterday’s chores and today's done. -Master.”

Raspberry nods in understanding as he pulls on a fresh dress, “Okay. Does it say how long I have?”

Red shrugs. “Nope.”

“That’s probably a good thing.” Raspberry kneels down in front of his cage and smiles, “I’ll be back by tonight, okay?”

“i’m gonna get some more sleep.”

“Good! Get lots of rest. I’ll see you later.” Raspberry promises, kissing his hand again and putting it to the side of Red’s face, “I love you.”

“love you.” He lies on his side, looking at the camera with a tired smile.

Raspberry giggles, blushing and quickly making his way to clean his first room.

 

A glance around shows that yes, there are cameras. And yes, they're all on. Raspberry hesitates, and then starts dusting off a table full of knick-knacks. He takes a deep breath and then looks up at the camera, smiling. “....I...I know l-last time you saw me I was...i-in very bad shape….but...I-I’m all better now! And...a-and I have some...some news...f-for anybody that might...might be interested...uhm..Red..h-he’s pregnant…!” Raspberry’s smile widens a bit, “With..w-with my baby...our baby, r-really...uhm...i-it was...i-it was really unexpected, but we’re...we’re both really excited…”

He falls quiet for a minute as he finishes polishing off the table corner, “...we...we don’t have a name for them yet, but...I’ve...I’ve been calling them Goober...b-because they like peanut butter...Red’s been craving it, uhm, non...n-nonstop...it’s really cute, actually…”

Would this plan even work? Did anybody in Chara’s regular audience care enough to do anything to help either him or Red? Raspberry knows he has plenty of ‘fans’...but they’re not the type to really care about him much at all except to see him squeal in pain or moan for the cameras...but maybe…

...just maybe there might be a few out there that care enough to help.

“...I-I’ve been able to uhm...to h-hold Red’s hand, a-and touch his belly some, but I haven’t...h-haven’t really b-been able to properly hold him, s-since...s-since we were at the vet...h-he’s sort of been locked...l-locked away, o-on his own…...I-I’m not sure for how long...h-he gets to rest, though, a-at least! I just wish he had...h-had a proper bed, o-or something, i-is all...th-those cages aren’t...aren’t v-very comfortable…” His voice gets quieter and his eyes get sadder. “...they're not supposed to be, of course. They're for _bad_ slaves to sleep in… and Master is pretty upset about it, but… it… it was an accident. I… think they want to abort the baby, though...”

Raspberry continues talking to his invisible audience. There’s no way for him to know the reaction, or if his talking is even having an effect. Is anyone even listening? He doesn’t know.

 

Nobody does. Not until Chara sits down at their computer and checks their email. Their eyebrow lifts as they see they have some direct messages from their fans. “...interesting.” They click on the first one and open it. Very rarely are they messaged outside of the comments.

What could these kinky freaks possibly have to say to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want Chara's email inbox?  
> Message fallingintohellandservitude.tumblr.com if you have something to say to them about the fate of 'Goober'


	13. Aiming to Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara receives some fanmail and the audience gets some fan service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought we'd posted this my bad -LR

**Anonymous:**

_ Chara! Please let them keep the baby! (Maybe FRisk would love to have the tiny skeleton around!) _

Their eyes narrow, feeling a little peeved that their audience knows about their child. Frisk could have been playing around with the cameras in one of the rooms, they suppose...Chara curses themselves for their recklessness and types a succinct reply. How do these freaks even know about the accidental spawn of their pets? They must have somehow managed to see that pathetically tiny SOUL through the camera in the bedrooms.

_ Reply: _

_ I have yet to decide on the matter of my slaves’ little… accident. Please do keep my own child out of the discussions. _

 

With a sigh, they check the next message. 

**Anonymous:**

_ CHARA YOU EVIL HUMAN DEMON THING LET THEM KEEP THE CHILD! YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH TO BOTH RED AND RAZZY! THINK OF WHAT FRISK WOULD THINK OF YOU IF THEY KNEW!!! thank you for your time and attention, i'm sorry for yelling, but i do believe that you are truly evil for all this… _

What the actual fuck? Chara stares at the screen for a moment. Another person who knows about the baby?  _ And _ they were talking about Frisk.

Not cool.

_ Reply: _

_ Please come up with a better insult than ‘evil human demon thing’. It’s embarrassing to read. I don’t know how more than one person has actually discovered the spawn, as I learned about it mere hours ago. Leave  _ **_my_ ** _ child out of the discussions. _

 

They could bet the rest of the messages were in a similar vein. Not that they knew  _ why. _

 

**doublewriters:**

_ Dear Chara:  _

_ Sooooooo, I heard that there was a baby on the way! How cute! Buuuuuut I also heard that you want to get rid of the little sweetheart and you won't let the father sleep with the mommy! Now that's cruel, even for you! You don't gotta let the mom out of the cage, but at least let them cuddle! Good day to you, Chara! -Sincerely, Duplex! _

 

_ Reply: _

_ Where are you kinky fucks getting your information?! Are you hacking my cameras? Are you watching the idle streams of the slaves in their room? TELL ME YOUR SECRETS. _

 

**Anonymous:**

Dear Chara, 

I don't think you should keep the baby, don't abort it but put it up for adoption. What if it, as a curious child, walks in on something it shouldn't have. That would be really scarring for the child. I know the skeletons won't like this idea but, please have mercy on the poor child.

 

_ Reply: _

_ ………….. You do know that ‘putting it up for adoption’ is not a thing, right? That’s only for humans and shelter pets. If you're going to talk about giving the spawn up, tell it like it is. I will be  _ **_selling_ ** _ it. That  _ **_is_ ** _ a thought, though… infant monsters are worth quite a bit…. _

 

**Anonymous:**

_ Procreation is kind of what sex is for. Not sure why you're surprised. Keep the kitten, but make sure to get your pets fixed after! _

 

 _Reply:_ _*stares at you* Why are you watching porn if ‘procreation is what sex is for’. As for fixing my pets, that, of course, is obvious._

 

**Anonymous:**

_ Ha! You're the one who didn't get your mutt fixed, this is entirely your fault as an irresponsible, inexperienced master. So are you going to take responsibility for your mistake and raise the pup, or kill it out of shame? Have to say, I like the idea of the little puppy running around, if only as a reminder to pay close attention to your underlings. _

 

_ Reply: Impressive. The last person who spoke so arrogantly to me was my  _ **_father_ ** _. And he… isn’t around any longer. I am far from inexperienced, his dossier said he was fixed. When the seller lies, it’s hardly my fault. If I decide to kill the spawn, it shan’t be out of shame. Rather, it will be out of practicality. You and your brethren desire my pets to have their show; they cannot do so if one is occupied with spawn. _

 

**Anonymous:**

_ Why are we even having this conversation? It's common sense that both animals and slaves treated with a minimum standard of care live longer. They breed. It's what they do. Children are a useful tool for manipulating the parents when they're younger and provide free labor when they're older, not to mention the advantages of personally training your staff from the ground up. Keep it and train it to perfectly follow orders. _

 

_ Reply: This is also true, and the main reason I have yet to decide the spawn’s fate. _

 

**Anonymous:**

_ KEEP THE BABY!!!! plS pls pls! It can grow up to do house work for food and its place to sleep only! Very cheep labor!! _

 

_ Reply: Your grammar and spelling are awful. Invest in a cunning linguist.  _

 

**h2oohyes:**

_ Chara, grant some mercy to your toys. Their eyes are dead whenever you send them out, and whatever my weirdo kinks i'd prefer to see them enjoying themselves. I mean you do you, but I just had to write. They'll last longer if you're a little gentler with them. Looking forward to the preggo porn pal-ly-o. _

 

_ Reply: *raises eyebrow* I will take that into consideration. According to the information I received from the vet, aborting the spawn almost invariably Fractures or even Shatters the host monster. _

 

**CrushingOnSans:**

_ Don't you dare hurt that baby, bruh. _

 

_ Reply: Why are you all so concerned? _

 

**Coolneo123:**

_ Dear Chara, _

 

_ Don't be an asshat. You know what is and isn't morally decent. I'm all for killing children, but come on, you know how this is supposed to work. _

 

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Someone Capable of Finding Frisk's Email. _

 

_ Reply: Yes, I do know how this is supposed to work. They are  _ **_my_ ** _ property. I do what I want with them. That is how this works. As for the  _ **_rest_ ** _ of your little message, you being ‘all for killing children’ and speaking of ‘finding Frisk’s email’ leave me no option but to send your ip address to the authorities. Kindly fuck off.  _

 

Chara slams send and starts up a program that will do just that, growling.  _ This is not okay. How  _ did all these fuckers find out about that stupid little SOUL? As the program works to find the IP they pull up their camera recordings, focusing mainly on the bedroom one. But no matter how much they squint they can’t see the SOUL in Red’s belly.

 

Their gaze lowers to the other camera footage and they see Raspberry making far too much eye contact with the living room camera. Their eyes narrow and they click on it, rewinding and unmuting it.

_ “....I...I know l-last time you saw me I was...i-in very bad shape….but...I-I’m all better now! And...a-and I have some...some news...f-for anybody that might...might be interested...uhm..Red..h-he’s pregnant…!” _

Their eyes narrow further, pupils shrinking.

_ “With..w-with my baby...our baby, r-really...uhm...i-it was...i-it was really unexpected, but we’re...we’re both really excited…” _

...he  _ isn’t _ . Chara tries to tell themselves that this innocent little obedient  _ idiot  _ of a slave isn’t doing what they think he’s doing.

_ “...we...we don’t have a name for them yet, but...I’ve...I’ve been calling them Goober...b-because they like peanut butter...Red’s been craving it, uhm, non...n-nonstop...it’s really cute, actually…” _

He  _ is _ .

_ “...I-I’ve been able to uhm...to h-hold Red’s hand, a-and touch his belly some, but I haven’t...h-haven’t really b-been able to properly hold him, s-since...s-since we were at the vet...h-he’s sort of been locked...l-locked away, o-on his own…...I-I’m not sure for how long...h-he gets to rest, though, a-at least! I just wish he had...h-had a proper bed, o-or something, i-is all...th-those cages aren’t...aren’t v-very comfortable...they're not supposed to be, of course. They're for bad slaves to sleep in… and Master is pretty upset about it, but… it… it was an accident. I… think they want to abort the baby, though...” _

Raspberry is fucking  _ appealing to their audience for help.  _ Of course he is! He’s making the sad eyes and painting them as a fucking barbarian. 

_ ‘That  _ **_little shit_ ** _ … _ !’ They hop to their feet, taking a second to finish the report to the police about the nutjob threatening their child, then storm into the living room.

 

“I-I’m not sure how to tell whether it's a boy or a g-” He jumps as Chara enters the room and slams the door, backing up quickly at their expression, “...h-hello m-mast-ter..”

“ _ Just what the hell do you think you’re  _ **_doing_ ** ?!”

Raspberry backs up until he hits the couch, falling to his seat and trembling, “C-c..c-c-cl-leaning..?”

“You think the viewers are the only ones who check the  _ cameras _ , Raspberry?” Chara snarls.

He starts shaking, “I...I-I j..I j-just...th-thought m-maybe-”

“Maybe? Maybe  _ what _ ?! Maybe you could convince me not to abort your little  _ accident _ if you painted me as the  _ bad guy _ to the audience?!” They stalk closer.

Raspberry’s eyelights shrink and he presses back further against the couch, “I-I...I-I j-just w-wanted th-them to h-help ch-change your m-mind!”

“And you thought making me look like some kind of  _ beast _ would help?!”

“A-all I s-said w-was th-that y-you w-were upset a-and wanted t-to ab-bort it! I-I d-didn’t l-lie!”

They lift him up by the front of the dress and hold him eye level with them. “Raspberry.” They say with a sickly smile. “What  _ are  _ you?”

“..y...y-your s-slave, m-master...a-an a-animal...a p-pet…”

They tilt their head, the smile growing slightly larger. “So if I’m ‘upset and want to abort the  _ baby _ ’, what do you do?”

“...I-I t-try to ch-change your m-mind...h-however I c-can..”

“ **_Wrong!_ ** ” The human yells, slamming Raspberry onto the coffee table. “You put your fucking head down and you fucking accept it! You and Red are  _ my property _ , and I will do whatever the hell I want to you!”

Raspberry yelps, feeling a bruise forming on his skull as he shakes his head, “N-no...t-to m-me..wh-whatever y-you w-want...n-not m-my b-baby...n-not my b-ba-aby…”

“Even if I kept your pathetic little spawn it would  _ belong to me _ !”

“P-pl-lease k-keep i-it!” Raspberry begs, “P-pl-lease! W-we’ll t-take g-good c-care of th-them I s-swear w-we w-will!” 

“I  _ was going to _ , you fucking idiot!” They snap. “I had already fucking decided to let you two little whores keep your worthless little brat! And now you’ve pissed me off so much I think I’ll just sell the little twerp to the highest fucking bidder!”

_ “N-no _ !” Raspberry struggles to sit up, “P-please! I-I d-don’t w-want to s-sell them! Th-they’re m-my b-baby I w-want th-them to s-”

Chara smacks him over the head. “They. Will. Be.  **_Mine_ ** ! They are not yours! You have  _ nothing _ ! You are  **_nothing_ ** !”

“P-pl-lease!” Raspberry sobs, crying out as his wrist is seized tightly in a grip that threatens to snap it, “ _ I-I’m  _ n-nothing b-but I w-want th-them to h-have a ch-chance to b-be s-something!”

“What?” Chara says in a mocking tone. “Think they’re gonna grow up and free all you little mutts? Gonna set a record for the most dicks sucked in an hour? Gonna win best in show at the slave show? They’ll be just as pathetic as  _ mommy and daddy _ and you know it.”

“...y..y-you c-can’t...y-you c-can’t m-make th-them like me..” Raspberry sobs, “I-I d-don’t w-want th-them to be a p-pathetic wh-whore...p-please...M-MERCY…”

“ **_Stop trying to tell me what you want! You don’t get to_ ** **want** **_. You. Are. Property!_ ** ”

Raspberry starts weeping, screaming as his wrist is fractured, “I-I’m s-so-orry!”

Chara pumps a bit of healing magic into his wrist to heal the break, though only enough to keep his hp from dropping. “I should give you a taste of what broke your precious baby momma. How does a night in the dog kennel sound? Or even better, another night for Red! How do you think he’d react to finding out that it’s all your fault he’s back in his own personal hell?”

Raspberry shakes his head, sobbing, “N-no! P-please m-master! S-send m-me! I-I’ll s-smile a-and m-moan a-and m-make e-everyo-one th-think I l-love i-it I’ll m-make a g-good sh-show for y-you d-don’t s-send R-Red p-pl-lease d-don’t s-send Red s-send m-me!”

Chara takes a deep breath, shaking their head. They grit their teeth. They’ve just realized that the same fucks who were sending them shit have seen this entire mess. They need to pull it up. And they need to punish Raspberry in a way that isn’t overtly cruel. Once that’s taken care of, they’ll be able to move on. Though they’ll need to continue the shows somehow… Another trip to the market is in order.

“Listen here, Raspberry.” They growl, pulling the sobbing skeleton into a sitting position.  “Your  _ spawn _ will stay. It’ll grow up here and be taught to follow every fucking order it’s given.” Their voice goes too low for the cameras to pick up. “And if you  _ ever _ question my authority over you again Red will spend the rest of his life out back, and you will be taken apart  _ bone by bone _ and I will force-feed your dust to your baby. The same goes for if you pull another stunt like this.” They get a bit louder. “And I still have to punish you, so you won’t see Red for… seven days.”

Raspberry trembles violently at their threats but a broken smile spreads over his face, “..th..th-thank y-you...th-thank y-you s-so m-much m-mast-ter..”

“See, I’m not  _ horrible _ .” They say coolly. “Now get back to your chores. And no more talking to the cameras!” 

The human storms out, heading for the skeleton’s bedroom. They’ll have to put Red in their room for the week. Raspberry slowly picks himself up, holding his bruised skull and whimpering even as he cries happy tears.

They’re going to keep the baby. He smiles at the camera through his tears. He’s not allowed to speak to anyone watching, but his expression says enough.

_ Thank you _ .

 

Red jolts awake when Chara slams open the door. His eyelights shrink and he subconsciously wraps his arm around his stomach, shielding the SOUL contained within.

A large goat monster, much like the fluffy woman they’d met the other day, follows them in. He walks over and lifts Red’s crate, heading for the doorway. Red slides a bit in place, shifting to all fours to steady himself. He doesn’t dare ask questions - it’s not his place. But he’s scared. Where in the hell is he going?

“Good news, Bitch.” Chara grumbles as they head into the hall. “At least for  _ you _ . Your brat gets to live.”

Red lifts his head, eyelights widening, “...y..y-you’re g-going to l-let us k-keep th-them, m-master…?”

“Yes. And you’d better fucking be grateful.” They begin to climb the stairs.

“i-i am...th-thank you..th-thank you s-so much…”

Chara opens their bedroom door without a word, and the goat monster carries Red inside, setting his kennel in the corner farthest from the door.

“...m..m-ma-aster a-am...a-am i in trouble…?” He asks in a meek voice.

“No. Your baby daddy is.” They growl.

Red pales, “R..R-Razz..? wh...wh-what’s g-gonna h-happen t-to him..?”

“He’s going to spend  _ at least _ a week without your  _ company _ .” Chara doesn’t bother mentioning the broken wrist and minor beating they’ve already given the little whore. “And if either of you ever pulls bullshit like  _ that _ again--” They glare in his direction. “You’ll know what  _ hell _ is.”

Red swallows, “wh..wh-what d-did h-he do..?”

“What, he didn’t tell you his little plan? To beg the viewers for help convincing me to keep your twerp?” They scoff. The goat monster slips out of the room.

“h-he w-was s-sayin’ a l-lot of th-things, m-master..”

“Well that’s the plan he went with. Idiot. I had already decided, and then he had to go and make me look bad…” They growl under their breath.

“...i-i’m s-sorry...o-on his, uh..b-behalf…?”

Chara snorts. “You’ll be staying in here until further notice.”

“...y-yes master…”

“Good boy.” Chara praises. After Red’s original behavior versus Raspberry’s, they’d never have expected that within days they’d be happier with ‘Bitch’ than ‘Kitten’.

Red hesitantly lays down, resting his head on his arms. He’s unsure what’s going to happen - yes they get to keep the baby. He’s not remotely ungrateful. But he misses Raspberry. Not like he’ll be allowed to see him for a while though.

Chara sits at their desk. “Some people have a pregnancy kink.”

“..........o..o-okay…?”

“For as long as it’s safe, you’ll still be part of the shows.” They finish.

Red shrinks back against the cage wall, “...o-oh..”

Chara turns around and eyes him. “Something to say?”

He shakes his head quickly.

“Didn’t think so.” They turn back to their desk. It’s quiet for a while as Chara does their work and Red broods. After a few hours pass, there’s a knock on the door. 

“Enter.”

The fluffy goat lady walks in, a tray in her arms. “Good evening, Master.” She beams. “I’ve brought dinner for you and Red.”

“Thank you, Toriel.” It’s the kindest tone Red’s ever heard them use.

Red approaches the cage door again, looking hungry.

Chara takes the tray and Toriel leaves. They dump a couple of each of the pills from the vet’s onto Sans’s bowl and open the cage door, setting it inside. He pulls it close, examining the contents.

Looks like pieces of dried bread. Nice.

Red gives a shaky sigh and starts eating. Master is obviously in a bad enough mood without him complaining about room service. At least he has the vitamins and magic supplements. ‘Goober’ will be alright. Even if  _ mommy _ has to go hungry. 

The SOUL in his belly lets out a little pang. Red winces and curls forward, holding his hand over it. “..h-hey w-we don’t g-get to be picky, alright?”

Chara glances back at him. “Did you say something?”

“...oh, s-sorry i...i-i’m t-talkin’ to the kid..”

“Keep it quieter, then.” They turn away.

“..s-sorry…”

Chara says nothing. 

Red slowly finishes his ‘meal’, taking the pills after. Goober gives another depressed pulse. Red scoots to the back of his cage and rubs at his thin belly, shakily sighing and whispering to the SOUL.

There’s a knock after an hour or two. 

“Who is it?” Chara asks.

“...i-it’s m-me, master..”

“...Give me just a moment, Kitten.” They reach onto their bed and grab their sheet, tossing it over Red’s cage and securing it at the bottom. “Absolute silence while he’s here, understand?” They hiss.

Red nods, “y-yes m-master..” He whispers.

“Good boy.” They mumble and head for the door.

They open it and find Raspberry on the other side, as expected. What wasn’t expected was the outfit - a tight, plaid lined white crop top with a single button keeping his chest contained, and a short, pleated plaid skirt hugging his bottom. He’s blushing and trembling, unable to meet their eyes. “...m..m-may I c-come i-in, m-master..?”

Chara wordlessly steps back and to the side, gesturing for him to enter. Their mouth has suddenly gone dry. Raspberry takes a deep breath and walks inside, hesitating, and then bending over the bed, “...p-punish me, m-master..”

“And here I thought you didn’t  _ want _ to be punished?”

Raspberry closes his eyes, “...I want to say thank you…” He says quietly, “..I..I-I never w-wanted you to think th-that I didn’t...d-didn’t u-unders-stand or a-accept y-your ownership…” He grips the mattress covers tightly in his hands, “...I-I wanted to sh-show you h-how much I understand...h-how much I...I-I enjoy b-being yours…”

Chara smirks, eyes flicking over to Red’s kennel. “Oh?”

“Y-yes master…” He presses the side of his face into the bed, spreading out his legs further, “P-please..I-I’ve been a bad boy...p-punish me..”

Chara chuckles. “Why should I have to do the work?” They sit on the mattress. “There are toys and such in a box in the closet.”

“W-would master l-like a show..?” Raspberry asks, pulling back and looking through the chest and pulling out the most punishing items.

“Of course. That’s why I  _ said _ that.”

He takes a spiked dildo and sits down on the foot of the bed, spreading out his legs and panting quietly as he prods it at the lips of his pussy, shivering.

“Talk to me, kitten.”

“H-ha...I-I w-want it in m-me…” Raspberry whimpers, though his shaking arms say otherwise as he starts to push it in.

Chara palms themself through their pants, raising an eyebrow at their pet. ‘More enthusiastic.’ They mouth.

Raspberry squeezes his eyes shut and shoves it all the way in, crying out and leaning forward as he gasps, chest heaving, “A-ah..! Ah! Gghhnnn…” He bites down on his fingers, sockets watering as he tries to adjust.

‘You can do better than that.’ Razzy can’t think clearly enough to wonder why they aren’t actually speaking.

“Gnnh...h-ha...f-feels s-so good..” He whimpers, curling forward and gripping the hilt of the toy again before starting to thrust it, bucking his hips and crying out moans even as he continues to cry.

“You like it, then?”

“H-ha...s-so m-much…” Raspberry gasps, leaning his head back and trying to remember to breathe, “A-ah...I w-want m-more…”

“Do you remember what you did before I decided to buy you? Would you like to do that again~?”

“Hhnn...I-I l-like it s-so much...m-may I p-please r-ride y-your bedpost m-master…?”

“If you really wanna~!”

“O-oh please...I-I w-want to s-so badly…” Raspberry pleads, wincing as he pulls out the spiked dildo.

“Alright~! Go ahead! Be nice and  _ vocal _ .”

“Y-yes m-mast-ter..” At least this bedpost isn’t as splintery as the rotting bed back at the brothel. Raspberry positions himself over it and lowers onto it, shivering, “A-ahhn...a-ah...i-it’s s-so big...nnh..” He gasps as he pushes down further, barely muting a pained scream, “I-it’s s-stretching m-me so m-much..!”

Chara’s bedpost is much more… ornate than the old one at the whorehouse. It wasn’t leaving splinters, but it made up for that by being irregular and huge. Chara tugs down their shorts, running a finger along their slit. It comes back wet. Raspberry curls forward a bit, his large chest heaving as he breathes heavily, whimpering as he starts to move on it, “A-ah...h-hha...o-oh stars...hgn...I-I need m-more..” He moves faster in spite of his body screaming at him not to.

Red can hear the pain in Razz’s voice, and he’s starting to get worried. What was  _ happening _ ?

Raspberry grips the post tightly and forces himself down as far as he can possibly go, screaming out in pain in spite of his efforts not to,  _ “AH _ ! G-ghhhkk..” He gasps, arms shaking and threatening to lose grip. His palms are sweating.

“Come on, Kitten, surely you can take a simple hunk of wood?”

“I-it’s s-so b-big…” It’s less of an attempt at dirty talk and more of a poorly disguised plea.

“You wanted to ride it~.  _ Do so _ .”

Raspberry swallows and nods, starting to lift his hips up and down. “H-hhn...gh…” He can see by his master’s expression that they aren’t satisfied, and so he grits his teeth and moves faster, crying out, “ _ Ah _ ! H-ha! S-so m-much…!” He squeezes his eyes shut and keeps up the pace regardless, acting as desperate as he can manage.

Chara pulls a much more comfortable vibrator out of the box, sliding it inside themself and moaning.

Raspberry at least doesn’t have to worry about coming anytime soon. He’s in far too much pain to be enjoying himself. But it’d be easier if he was wet. He leans forward, bracing his upper body over the mattress as he continues humping the post, reaching back and fingering his clit with one hand while the other grasps at the sheets.

“Talk to me, Kitten, come on.” Chara encourages.

“ _ Hhh-hhkgggnn _ ..”

They roll their eyes.

“H-hhann...gghhnn..” Raspberry tries to speak, “H...hh..h-hurt….ha...p-please…”

“Please what?” 

“U-uh...mhnh…” Raspberry whines, “L-let m-me...t-touch y-you...m-master...p-please…”

“Come here and eat me out, Kitten, if you’re done with the bedpost.”

Raspberry happily dismounts the post, fighting the urge to brace his hands over his cunt and instead crawling forward towards them, “Th-thank y-you m-master..”

Wait. Red frowns. They… He’d thought ‘bedpost’ was a weird-ass nickname for a dick. But if they weren't nearby each other…?

...oh. Oh lit...literally he was...fucking the bedpost…

Red grimaces at the second-hand pain he’s suddenly feeling in his groin.

Chara’s moaning enthusiastically. Red tries to block out the sounds, covering his ears.  _ i hate this.... _

Eating out is such an easy task compared to the things Chara has asked of him before. Raspberry laps at them eagerly, wagging his tail and finding himself ashamedly hoping that they’ll touch him.

They take their vibrator and press it against his clit.

_ “A-ahn _ !” Raspberry gasps, trying to stay focused on tending to them as his eyes go glassy, “O-oh...hh-hn...m-master...a-ah..” He whines, bucking into the toy.

Suddenly Razzy sounds  _ very _ happy… Red frowns again.

Chara grins and presses it harder, spreading their legs. Raspberry nearly screams, sockets tearing up as he forces himself to go back to licking them, unable to stop his hips from grinding forward against the toy.

“You… like… that…?” Chara pants.

Raspberry nods, whining, “S-so much...o-oh...p-please i-it f-feels so g-good..”

“Who do you belong to?”

“A-ahn..I-I belong t-to y-you mast-ter...h-ha..~

They fondle one of his tits, smirking. “And what about Red?”

“H-he...h-he b-bel-longs t-to you t-too..”

“And so if I told you you would never see him again?”

Raspberry looks up, all happiness fading from his eyes. “..wh...wh-what…?”

“What would you do?”

“....” Raspberry swallows, “...I...I-I dunno...I d-don’t know, I…” His sockets start watering, “...I-I d-don’t kn-know…”

“That’s the  _ wrong  _ answer and you know it.”

Raspberry gives a sob and ducks his head, “...I-I love h-him p-please d-don’t t-take him a-away f-from me, m-master..”

“Maybe I should. You obviously value him more than you understand your place.”

“N-no...i-if you...i-if you t-told m-me I c-couldn’t s-see h-him ag-gain I...I-I’d d-do n-nothing..th-that’s a-all I c-can d-do, wh-when you t-tell me n-no...I’m j-just y-your pet...I d-don’t f-fight or r-resist m-master..I u-unders-stand my place...I d-do...p-please…”

“You would  _ put your head down _ and you would  _ accept it _ .”

Raspberry gives another sob, “Y-yes m-mast-ter..”

“ **_Say it!_ ** ”

_ “I-I’d p-put m-my h-head d-down a-a-and ac-cept i-it!” _

“Good boy!” Chara praises, all sweetness and light. They pat him on the head. “I think extending the week to a month will help drill that little message in, don't you?”

Raspberry immediately starts crying, dropping his head down into their lap and sobbing heavily.

“Hush.” They scold. “You knew what I wanted to hear.”

He shakes his head, crying louder and curling his legs in.

They sigh. “He’ll be safe and I will personally be making sure your baby is growing healthily. Please stop blubbering and go back to your room.”

Raspberry kisses their hand in thanks, unable to string words together. He gets up, limping out of the room and muffling his crying into his hand.

As soon as the door shuts, Chara hears their other pet whimpering. They get up and pull off the sheet. Red flinches and turns his head away from them, holding his stomach. “i-i’m s-sorry ‘m s-sorry i-i’ll be q-quiet…”

“Are you feeling ill? Is something wrong with your spawn?”

“....a..a-are you r-really going t-to k-keep us a-apart f-for a m-month…?”

They slip their hand into his cage and stroke his head. “I can’t very well go back on my word, now can I?” The human rolls their eyes. “He should’ve known better. You’ve only known him for a few days  _ anyway _ . As I recall, you hated him at first!”

“i-i don’t h-hate h-him a-anym-more..”

“That--” They pat his belly, “--is obvious.”

Red flinches back immediately, scooting away from them and covering his stomach with his arms. Chara doesn’t comment, just rolls their eyes and pulls their hand away. 

“Be good tonight and I’ll let you out of your kennel tomorrow.”

“...wh-what’s the p-point..”

“Exercise. Comfort. I did a bit of reading; your baby needs you to be healthy and relatively comfortable to stay that way itself.”

Red swallows and lays down without another word. He feels selfishly angry that he can no longer curl up and allow himself to waste away, now that another life depends on his. Fucking stupid.

“Tomorrow I’ll be taking you with me on my errands. I think you’ll be surprised.”

Red says nothing, shutting his eyes and whimpering quietly.

“Goodnight~.”

“...g-goodnight…” Red says, addressing the message to the SOUL in his belly rather than his master.

The infantile SOUL pulses sadly. Red’s eyes tear up and he curls up as tight as he can, just trying to keep his crying as muted as possible.

Chara stretches out in their own bed, ignoring the sniffling. Within moments, they’re asleep. 


End file.
